Final Fantasy Naruto
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: During the battle with Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto gets killed and before he dies, Kyuubi teleports him and Naruto to a different Dimension, another time where Naruto is reborn into Spira!Only thing is Naruto is born as a girl and called Naruya.
1. Saying Dying Goodbyes and Living A New L

_**Final Fantasy Naruto**_

Summary: During the battle with Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto gets killed and before he dies, Kyuubi teleports him and Naruto to a different Dimension, another time where Naruto is reborn into Spira!

Only thing is Naruto is born as a girl and called Naruya and after sixteen years she is then taken from her Besaid Island and brought back to the old life she once had.

What will the others think or react when they see their old friend, alive and well a woman?

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, others with Naruya, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, TsunJira, IrukaAnko, etc. Well read and review! Oh and if you want you can cast your vote for who you want Naruya to be with and I'll see who'll win! Kay ya!

Now on with the STORY!

* * *

Chapter One: Saying Dying Goodbyes and Living A New Life

The battle at the Valley of the end, the waterfall where once two powerful men, two legendary hokages of Kohona fought long ago, was battered down to the last rumble. Only two others stood facing each other, ready to deal the final blow to finish it all. It had been going on for as long as anyone could imagine if they were to watch the glorious battle between the two. This was one of many where there were no rules to oblige, no disruptions, only death would be the conqueror of one while one left alive was left to stay.

It was finally coming to an end…

They were both drain of charka and at their last bit of strength that they had left at their disposal. The only thing that seems to keep them going was their will to fight. But that didn't last long for one of them as the final attack got to him.

Naruto was floating gently in the water, his body having taken a full impact from the Chidori. He lied unconscious and Sasuke stood over the still form of his closest friend.

'I guess this is it. This is how it's going to end.'

Naruto knew he had lost, big time. He couldn't move and he had no more chakra to go on. The only thing he could do was harbor another breath into his chest into his slow beating heart which was becoming harder to do with each passing second.

But he would not give up. He could not without trying to do what he had come to do in the first place since this mission started. Naruto willed his body, mustering some strength to stand but fell backwards onto the hard ground.

Sasuke stared at his longtime rival, his face blank of all emotions except his eyes were saying different to see his foe trying to get up then fall back down and not getting up again.

He had won, once again. The great Uchiha won, but it was an empty victory.

Naruto, the dobe, the loudmouth obnoxious boy who never gave up but looked past on going down for the count. The boy who kept on smiling and showing an unending fire within those deep blue orbs.

_Don't get up…just stay down and don't get up you Dobe!_ Sasuke felt these thoughts running in his head. This was to be the final match between himself and Naruto.

That last Chidori he used had completely depleted him of his chakra completely. His second stage of the cursed seal on his neck was deactivated even the sharingan was inactive. He walked over to the blond-haired boy and stared down at him. He gripped the kunai in his hand, his knuckles turning white.

_Just don't move, don't breath anymore. Just laid there still and please just leave me…_

Naruto was barely able to move or feel anything around him as he was losing his own battle now. His body was growing cold and felt it becoming numb. His vision was still with him but he felt the closing darkness circling within his sight. It would be dark all together very soon he thought. He saw Sasuke approaching, holding a kunai ready in his grasp.

Sasuke looked down at him and with his eyes shimmering the hate and sadness and pain asked, "Why, Naruto, why do you always have to give me trouble you idiot? You stupid dobe, you always are too loud and annoying and you always get in my way somehow. So why! Why do you waste your time, your effort, and your stupid goddamn self to try and help me when I don't ask for it? Don't you know that I can't stand you when you get in my way!"

Naruto could barely hear the words coming from Sasuke's mouth but he saw the way he moved his lips. As well did he see within his eyes, those same eyes that he use to have when he had bare with the loneliness and hate from others. Loneliness, they were both the same in ways unimaginable even if one's family was gone while the other knew none about but still they knew about the pain of what it was like to be only yourself against everything around them.

Naruto gave one smile to the dark-haired Uchiha. "Sasuke…" A sad smile, a real smile this time, past all the other smiles he had show in the past. At first it startled the Uchiha right to his soul and almost caught him off guard. But that was to be a sign of weakness. Weakness was left for the weak and avengers were never weak!

He didn't let his cold glare change, instead it double his anger and glower down at the dying boy.

"Why did you risk your life? Don't you understand, I'm an avenger and I have to seek vengeance on my brother? I need to become stronger than him in order to win, but why do you constantly have to be a nuisance to me dobe! You stupid goddamn dobe of an idiot!" He continues to spew insults down at the boy and Naruto just seem to take them without trying to defend himself. This made Sasuke even more furious and he lowered the blade towards Naruto's throat, holding it in place, his hands shaking with unholy rage. "You're nothing, nothing at all! What is there that I should be having to listen to the likes of you to make me change my mind!"

Naruto was looking up at him with teary eyes, fresh streaks down his cheeks. Had he been crying this whole time? Sasuke was too blind by his own anger to see the tears falling from this boy. Naruto's throat moved slowly up and down towards the blade, a thin spot of blood appeared but he didn't feel the pain as he said what Sasuke needed to hear from him, his only friend and rival.

"Because, you need to know…Sasuke…you're not alone. You're not alone…to feel for the loss without a family, without someone to care for you…everyone does, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, the people in the village…you don't have to think that way…Sasuke everyone loves you…cares for you, but not for me…not for this demon…" His eyes were looking sadly away from him as he spoke. His body was feeling stiffer and he knew he didn't have much time left. He took a couple small breaths before speaking once again to him.

"Sasuke…" His eyes once again focused on him, the sky blue ones that stared right into Sasuke's ebony ones. "Return to the village…don't let your anger be your own undoing…go back, people will forgive you…I know…I did…Sasuke as a friend…please…" Naruto managed one last fox smile that he showed many times in his life but the illusion was shatter and Sasuke didn't have to use his Sharingan to see through that to know Naruto was hurting inside. He tried to move but his charka already gone and soon he himself without any energy or time left to recover from his injuries.

Now death seem to be the only thing left for him…it would only take a few minutes before he left this world.

Naruto coughed and Sasuke saw the blood he spat out as he lowered the kunai and reached with one trembling hand to wipe it from the boy's lips. The same lips he had accidentally kissed back in the academy on the day of orientation for their teams, the team they were paired in together.

How long ago was that? He noticed how Naruto was saying something but could barely hear it coming from him. His voice sounded too quiet compared to the one Sasuke usually heard. He kneeled down and lifted the boy up gently in his arms to not cause any more pain on him.

Pain, Naruto had much more pain to deal with in his life, in his past. Sasuke knew but he never considered it much until right now. Naruto grew up without a mother, father, siblings or any other relatives.

Nobody in the village cared about him, all that Sasuke had seen or heard were the cold glares and silent whispered between the adults. His parents had been like the others and he had followed suit behind them unknowingly as to why they were so cold to the boy. He wished he had known what it was until Naruto became a ninja and ranked himself on an upper level to excel almost over him.

It was strange at the beginning when they were paired together. Naruto was the only other person to ever come to his life to make him feel different, almost alive somehow, the one who knew more of the pain and had to deal with than what any others could imagine if only they knew what Naruto had to go through his whole life. Naruto had made it through with bright smiles and determined will to becoming the best of the best for to prove he was going to become the hokage and gain everyone's respect. But as

Sasuke held onto Naruto, trying to give him the warmth he needed to his cold body as Sasuke tried to hear the dying words coming from him. He thought of never letting Naruto go until he had heard what he wanted to say.

"Naruto hey, what are you saying I can't hear what you're saying? You have to speak louder to let me hear ok?" He leans closer to his face and hear him softly whisper in his ear. It almost sounded softly like the wind. His last breath he held beating within his chest.

"I wished…I wish things had been different …that someone…was there…to love me… me Naruto…Just see beyond my mask, the falsehood and illusion I carried and know the truth about Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke I-I…" The words stopped as the boy in Sasuke's arms become limp and Naruto breath his last breath. Sasuke looked once more at Naruto, seeing the boy closed his beautiful sky-blue eyes, never to open them again.

"Dobe…Naruto…Naruto c'mon. C'mon say what you wanted to say…tell me what you wanted to say. Naruto please don't go, please don't leave…Naruto don't leave me!" He couldn't stop the tears that were already falling from his eyes as they dropped down onto the whiskered cheeks of Naruto. He had promised himself not to cry again, never to do so after the slaughter of his family, his love ones. Already his promised had broken because of the one person he cared so much but found out too late how important he was to him.

_Naruto…I need you, I need you more than anything else, I…I love you…_ Soon more tears kept falling and then the sky above darkens and rain fell down upon the two. His heart felt tight as he brought the boy close to his arms in a tight embrace, trying to find some way to resurrect him, just to let him go by for another minute or so until someone found them.

Somebody to help bring Naruto back for Sasuke, for him to hold the one person he felt give him light in his darkness. The one he truly loved in his life.

Kakashi and Pakkun arrived in the clearing in time to feel the droplets of water raining down on him as he saw Sasuke hugging Naruto to his chest, crying tears and said over the pouring rain, "NARUTO!"

Kakashi looked sadly down to the ground. He had been too late and already one of his students lost their life.

_I'm sorry Yondaime I failed you once again. I lost another important person beside you and Obito. I lost your son. I'm sorry…_

* * *

Naruto was in the dark catacomb again. The same dank corridors where he had come for the first time to meet 'IT', the demon sealed within his own body.

Kyuubi.

Kyuubi, the Kitsune youkai that had ruined and gained him a life, a purpose to become what he wanted since he was young, a ninja even to go further to becoming the next Hokage.

_But I guess you can't get everything you want huh?_

Now here they were to die together as they had been seal together when Naruto was an infant on the day the demon attacked the village.

Naruto edge closer to the cage where he saw the massive fox growling within its prison.

"_**SO THIS IS IT, THIS IS HOW IT ENDS? YOU JUST PLAN TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY AND DIE WITHOUT FIGHTING BACK! HOW TYPICAL YOU MORTALS ARE! TO THROW THE TOWEL AND JUST ROT!"**_

"Urusai well at least I'm not going alone that's for sure fox." He said glaring at the demon as it glared back down at him. It only last a minute before the boy's eyes soften and then looked at the fox with pity. "But there's something I want to tell you before we die. I know that I shouldn't feel like this for you since you are a demon and you did try to destroy the village, but I'm sorry. I don't know why but I do, more for you to end up within me. Sorry it had to end this way for us. If only we got to know each other before all this happen. If only we had lived someplace where you and I could start over and be at a better understanding. I would want to become your friend even if you wouldn't want to but I do just for these last few moments before we go…"

Kyuubi stared in shocked and confusion at the blond boy. Friends, he wanted her, a demon to become her friend. Why would he be willing to become friends with a demon if she was the one to blame for all the bad misfortune in his life? For all his misery and pain that he suffered because of her residing inside him.

"_**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK A BRAT LIKE YOU THINK YOU COULD BECOME FRIENDS WITH ME!"**_

"Because I think I can see how lonely you are, I can hear it in your voice at times. I can feel it when you are angry. I want to become more your friend than just a holder to you as you think me as just a prison gatekeeper. If a demon can see it that way, I would try everything in my power to do so…now Kyuubi I'm getting tired, so tired, I just want to rest now…"

Naruto walked over and lean himself against the bar, lying himself open for Kyuubi to strike if she wanted with her giant paws.

Kyuubi saw the boy's innocence, the life once deprived of him because of his sealing of this demon, yet he tries to push over the limit to prove he could become something other than what people saw him to be.

_Even if people saw you as me, you were never were really me at all and I had taken all chances of your happiness and life for what I done…_

Kyuubi for the first time felt sorrow towards him. The boy who gave everything, even his life to make himself acknowledge by others.

Slowly she reached outside the bars and brought the boy through, holding him close to her body and cuddle close, wrapping around to let the boy rest like a mother to her own kit. In a way she was like the only mother he would have now.

_Naruto…_she could feel his soul becoming lighter and lighter as she held him, she could feel it happening to herself as well.

This boy wanted to live a life that he would feel special…and Kyuubi knew one spell, one incantation to allowed them to find a new life out somewhere.

She raised all nine of her tails in the air and started swaying them back and forth, back and forth, saying in an unknown language that only a demon would understand as strange particles of light enter within this chamber.

Her tails started going faster and faster, the light becoming stronger and Naruto slowly open his eyes as he saw the room becoming brighter and looked to see Kyuubi saying something.

"Kyuubi what's going on, what's happening?" But before the demon could speak, the light started to change and then burst into an explosion of rainbow in front of Naruto's eyes and then disappearing, along with both him and Kyuubi from their long dark home to a new world where it was filled with light for them both.

* * *

On a small beach called Besaid Island, home to lady Summoner Yuna, heroine to save Spira from Sin and again from the massive destruction of Venagun, was in a most terrible challenge ever to come across this brave woman.

"Come on Yuna, keep pushing. You're almost there, keep breathing, I can almost see the head." Lula said giving the young girl confidant words as she helped her 'sister' through the labor.

Rikku and Paine were there too, helping as Rikku was cleaning the sweat off her brow while Paine was fetching the water and more towels. Sure there were other attendants to help but her friends were giving her all the get-up and go spirit to keep going, to get her first child through.

If only Tidus could come in and help. But temple rules and the attendants had pushed him out.

"Can you believe this? I wanted to go in and they tell me to stay outside so not to cause distraction. Distraction, what kind of distraction would I be doing beside try to help my wife out with our kid!" Tidus and Wakka waited outside the Temple and sat down on the steps. Everyone was out here waiting. Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc and her two goons, Logos and Ormi, Kimari, and a whole lot of people were waiting outside the temple that they had met over their travel about four years ago.

Tidus placed his head between his legs and gave a long sigh, how long would it be before he was even allowed to see his wife and his kid? It was driving him up the wall with worry. This waiting was making him feel tense as he was without even knowing what was going on, how Yuna was doing and their child was? Wakka, the retired Besaid Auroch team, patted Tidus on the back.

"Cheer up ya, it's only gonna be a couple more hours until Yuna gives birth to the babe. Chill ya? Want to rush into parenthood already? I mean Lula and me with little Vidina, well we had some rough bumps and such but I guess once you put your mind to it, it becomes a joy raising your kiddo, especially when one day they become star players for blitzball ya?" He turned and looked behind him before grinning to Tidus. "Oh here comes one of the priestess! Good news I think from the way she smilin'."

A young priestess bowed to the two and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear, "Young master Tidus, lady Yuna has given birth to a healthy young girl. You may go and see her now."

Finally Tidus thought as he turned to see Wakka following him inside the temple along with a few other people while everyone celebrated outside of the birth of his and Yuna's first child. He headed to the room where a lot of priests and priestesses were crowding in to see the lady summoner. Paine and Rikku seem to be trying to block that crowd and keep them out.

"Ok, she fine, both baby and her are fine, move it, let her relax geez, she gone through a five hour labor and you don't give her time to take a breather. Geez are you people or are you fiends!"

She saw Tidus' blond head pushing through the crowd and said pointing behind to the room they were guarding, "Go and see her, she wants to see you very much, so hurry up daddy!" She teased as Tidus stepped inside the room where Yuna laid on a bunch of pillows to lean up while holding the white bundle in her arms.

"Hey…" Yuna looked up. "Hey to you too, glad you came. C'mere Tidus, come and see your newborn daughter." Tidus walked over and stared down at the smiling girl cooing up at him.

She had golden blond hair, a little dark on the roots, light skin and the mismatched eyes of one sky blue like Tidus and one jade green with a spiral in her other eye like her mother's. The strangest thing he noticed was the three-line whisker marks across each cheek.

"Yuna why does she have…" He pointed to his face, indicating the marks. Yuna shrugged, "I don't know Tidus, but me and the others saw this strange thing too besides these."

She pulled the blanket aside the baby and revealed the strange spiral marking on the child's stomach. Tidus touched it and for a moment felt something crawled up his arm and pulled back.

Whoa, that was totally weird. "What do you think it is? Do you think that it's just a birthmark or something?"

"I'm not sure, but still, it doesn't matter, I don't care if she has a couple birthmarks or not, she's our child. Our little girl."

"Yeah you're right." He patted his daughter's head and watched as she laughed. "So what did you named her?"

"Strangely enough I wanted to call her… Naruya. It doesn't sound bad does it?"

Tidus shook his head. "Nope, I think it's a very nice name for our kid. Hey Naruya welcome to Spira, your new life!" He didn't know how true those words were in his small daughter's young life. The baby girl smiled up at her father.


	2. Thinking by the Beach & Rekindled Dreams

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok I got so many good reviews and also a lot of questions for this fic?

Will Naruto as the girl remember who she was before? You guys got to keep reading.

Also I've been doing some recleansing some of my work after I looked it over and many were right about errors, gomen and thanks. Well anyways…on with the story!

Read and review and hit it Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Blue Kitsune does not own Naruto or Final Fantasy, she does however own the name she made up which I think **Cough** Suck! **Cough!**

**Blue Kitsune**: Thanks and hey did I hear you say it sucks! That's it, I'm gonna have me a fox demon fur coat for the holiday!

Blue Kitsune chases Kyuubi with long two-blade ax.

**Blue Kitsune**: "Come back here you no good fox!"

Kyuubi: "AHHH! HELP ME! CRAZY BITCH KITSUNE WANTS TO KILL ME AND USE ME FOR WINTER WEAR AHHH!"

Others watched from the sideline: vv;

Sasuke: Just get on with the story, this might take a while between those two…sigh the things I do when the writer goes crazy.

Everyone: Yeahhh….

* * *

Chapter Two: Thinking by the Beach & Rekindled Dreams

The sun rose high over the small village, many people were overfilled with excitement for this certainly wonderful day.

Sir Tidus and Lady Yuna's daughter, Naruya was going to be sixteen and everyone was planning to give the young girl a wonderful party to celebrate for the occasion.

They were certain that there was going to be one in Luca during the concert of which she was to perform, but the people of her home village wanted to make this memorial for her as she had lived on this island for the past sixteen years of her life.

They wondered how her parents felt for their child? They must be bubbling with joy and excitement for their young daughter turning into a wonderful young lady summoner.

As they went to prepare the party they couldn't help think of the family and their daughter's special birthday. Ah…to see the proud looks on their faces.

* * *

"Naruya if you are already awake, answer me now this instant!" Yuna knocked on the door of her daughter's room for the fifth time, waiting for her daughter to wake up. She gave it another five seconds before she again knocked harder to let her know her patients was becoming thin. 

"Naruya, its time to get up. Your guests are coming soon and don't forget you have a concert to do so I want to see you out of that bed and clean up missy." She heard nothing from the other side of the door.

"All right, I'm coming in, don't say I didn't warn you Naruya—" She opened the door and found the bedroom empty, the bed badly made with a pillow sticking at a bad angle and clothes and other things scattered about the room.

But there was no sign of Naruya in her room anywhere.

She was gone. Not like she was kidnapped or anything for her to worry but only running off somewhere by herself on this island.

Only to god knows where she ran off to now.

Isn't there a time when her daughter wasn't like this? Sighing greatly, the ex-summoner placed her hand on her forehead. This always happened, every time Yuna went to wake up the girl, she was already gone, off training somewhere or hanging out on one of the beaches. Yuna rubbed her temple as it throbbed unmercifully to her.

"Now where did she go? And on all days to go disappearing on us." She groaned when her husband came walking down the corridor and saw the empty bedroom and the questioned look on his wife's face.

"Tidus do you know where Naruya is? Did you see her?" He shook his head but his eyes held some secret that he didn't tell her, not yet. If he did, Yuna would probably kill him after all the years that their daughter disappeared at the crack of dawn.

Oh he knew where Naruya went all right. After all she was like him at times when he was a rambunctious kid with his old man.

Like father like daughter as people said.

He smiled and patted his wife's shoulder. "Don't worry too much Yuna, Naruya's a big girl and she can very well handle herself. Beside she knows today important and I'm sure she come back soon in time before we have to leave for Luca."

He watched as Yuna turned and smiled back wearily then closing the distance between herself and her husband, embracing him. "You're right, I guess mother's instinct still kicking when my baby isn't such a little girl anymore…" But still Yuna couldn't go pass wondering where her daughter had gone off to on her big day?

Even if today meant that she was now a young woman, sometimes she acted like a little girl at times.

Where oh where did Naruya gone off to?

* * *

On the outskirts of the small peaceful island, a young woman was strolling down by the beach, staring at the crystal Blue Ocean and beyond the horizon. 

She had woken up earlier before the rest of the village as always and decided to take a walk on the beach today. Watching the dark sky tint with the sea and turn light violet then pink then the whole sky a beautiful bright blue with the sun hanging overhead.

The wind blew softly in the young girl's face, tousling her long blond hair into her mismatched eyes. She pushed one strand out of the way as she looked above her and grinned happily.

Today she was going to turn sixteen and knew there was going to be a party to celebrate after she finished her concert in Luca and couldn't wait for that to happen especially when all the people she knew was going to come join the festivities.

Naruya sighed as she twirled her feet in a circle, a small patch of sand flying scarcely off the ground then falling backwards to lie in the warm grainy sand and looked at the sky.

She watched the clouds float by and the few birds flying to wherever their next destination was. She sighed content and placed her hands behind her head.

She hoped to see a glimpse of her uncle's aircraft in the air, the legendary Gullwing ship that her mother once rode in a long time ago when she was a sphere hunter. She heard those stories many times when she was a kid and sometimes dreamed of becoming a sphere hunter herself one day.

But as the years rolled by, she had other dreams to accomplish for that made it more the adventure she ever imagine in her young life.

Anytime soon, the ship would come in all it's magnificent beauty with all the people she knew from other places in their world.

Kimari, Leblanc and Nooj, Rikku and Gippal, Baralai and Paine, Cid, Brother, Shinra, Buddy and well just about everyone she knew!

She smiles to herself. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially Hakku and Aruco, she hadn't seen those two in since…forever!

Hakku and Aruco, her two best friends in all of Spira, she could always count on them to be by her side besides her family. She hate when they have to live so far away from here. She wished her friends lived here instead of just visiting on each other's birthdays or for play dates when they had been younger. She missed those good old days.

Their old mans were special leaders of some union that had to do with setting things straight for Spira which was a complexity of difficult decisions and hard thinking things and such. Being a leader wasn't easy work she heard from her friends. They would probably follow their father's footsteps one day and felt sorry for them if that was to happen.

She was glad her dad wasn't one of those leaders though he had been offered once when her uncles, Nooj, Gippal and Baralai had ask him to join. He decline saying he was a blitz player, not a ruler.

Her father was captain of the Besaid Auroch team, the best blitz team to ever come from this side of Spira. Thanks to his training and special techniques and assistance with Uncle Wakka, the Besaid Auroch had made their way to the top and was so close to the championships as the season was almost over.

Yep, they were making it and Naruya could almost taste victory for her team. Well her and her dad's team, she was a team player with everyone else. People were always cheering for the 'Besaid Auroch' and her father knew that would happened, after all he was once a star player for his old team, 'Zanarkand Abes'.

Her father and mother told her all about Zanarkand, how it was destroyed over a thousand years ago and dad said he came from it and was brought from his time to theirs. She had thought at first it was all very confusing on how it was possible to come from a place that was destroyed before the beginning battles of Sin.

He met mom and their friends here and followed with them to put a stop to Sin and bring peace to Spira once and for all. Her mother did defeat Sin and things would have been happily ever after, only one thing happen and it was to have dad disappeared. Mom decided to go on her own quest to find and bring him back because she loved him so she became a sphere hunter.

For the last two years she had gather garment grids and many cool kinds of dress spheres that she later let Naruyuna have for her own gird. She fought alongside her friends, finding secrets within ancient spheres and defeating some destructive Machina that went wrong by some vengeful ghost before finally finding her love and having him live here and have their daughter.

Sometimes she wondered if it was going to be like that for her. To have an adventure like that, to go hunt for sphere, fight monster and dangerous enemies and have the people she cared very much for by her side. Just like what her parents did when they were young.

Many people believed it would be. Naruya being the only child of the great heroine to save Spira twice from destruction was considered to carry such a noble title on her head and follow in her mother's footstep to become a great one herself. And as all that seem well there was also another reason why people regard Naruya more than what most would have never thought if they hadn't lived in their time.

She was born with an aeon. Yes, she Naruya was indeed a holder of an aeon inside her body. Weird huh?

Everyone in the village had found the spiral tattoo on her stomach and whisker lines on her face unusual when she was a baby and the priest looked in all the scrolls and books and examined the marks and found out that there was an aeon sealed within her.

Naruya became what many have believe to be called an actually living fayth to ever be alive carrying one without being sealed away in stone and laid in a temple sacred grounds.

Word had spread fast when the priest confirmed it with a couple others that they had asked to come and check out from their other temples.

An aeon that lived inside of this little girl making her a fayth to behold a creature of great power. A mere child who was born from the womb of the great warrior who save Spira twice to be blessed with a special gift? Nobody was sure if this was considered a good omen or not, but soon people, ex-summoners in some cases started coming to their homeland to see her from all across Spira.

Many wanted to find out if it was true, that the impossible was possible that Naruya really was able to hold an aeon and use its power. The priests and priestesses from the other temples even tried to do some test to see if Naruya was able to control and combine with others fayth's power from the temples with such a being.

The first test was set here in Besaid and she was required to be sent through the cloister of Trials by herself, alone to find and harness the power of Valfor.

She had been scared at first, a lot of her friend and family were backing her up all the way but this was a challenging step for the young child. It was almost a test to see if she too could become a close version of a summoner, like her mother. She had taken a deep breath and stepped in through the stone gate and head for the Cloister of trials as she made her way to the room of the Fayth.

It took her about half the day, her whole family waiting outside the gate filled with worry and fear for her before she came out. Silent and slightly pale as she passed everyone and step into the open. People watched as she moved in a small pace, without breaking her stride as she stopped and stood in the bare circle of the town square.

She waited for her mother to approach her, handing a staff from her days as a summoner. And as they saw her moved the staff and then a white light appeared in the sky and right before everyone's eyes, Valfor appeared in all its magnificent glory.

She had just been given the power to summon Valfor!

Valfor, its' rainbow wings spread out and flapping down to the ground to where all the astounded spectators were, causing dust to fly as it land and was staring down at the little girl who summon her.  
Naruya was a little nervous as this had been her first time to summoning this stunning creature but Valfor bowed her head and Naruya reached out and patted the beautiful aeon while it moved close to her. Before anyone knew what was to happen next, a loud cheer was yelled and people were soon chanting Naruya's name.

She soon became know as the 'Summoner Fayth Naruya'

Lame name, she recalled how bad that nickname was, embarrassing her wherever she went. It lasted for a couple years before she had finally decided to ask them to stop calling her that. They did but then it was still the praising and saying 'Summoner Naruya'. Ok so it was a little better than being referred Summoner fayth Naruya.

She and her family and friends traveled around to every temple and she had gone through the different trials and received the power to call forth all the other aeons: Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, etc.

'So wherever I go, where it here or Bevelle or Luca or even the Thunder Plains, people start bowing and saying, 'all hail lady Naruya!' or 'Summoner Naruya' her full grand title, ugh...'

Naruya rolled her eyes and then lied on one side to stare at the ground while trailing her finger in the sand. 'Geez I'm starting to feel that this was what mom has to go through during her glory days when this happened.'

Even though she had a lot of fun in her life she sometimes felt that it was strange-ly…empty.

Sometimes there was an ache in her heart that she was unsure of but knew could never be filled in some ways no matter how hard she tried to find the secret behind it. She wished she knew what was wrong as it only happened so far since she turned twelve and had always been trouble by this small interface. She never told anyone and she wasn't sure if they would help her with it. Not even to her own parents, which she knew might've but still it would be an empty cause because the problem was unknown to her.

There seem to be only one who could possibly answer her curiosity.

"Hey Kyuubi you up?" She said to the spiral tattoo and waited to feel her aeon wake up inside. She and Kyuubi were connected, 'linked spiritual' and always knew what the other was feeling through the emotions that came within their minds and hearts.

Naruya envision inside her mind now, herself inside a large lit corridor with many doors and rooms and heading to the one where the fox was in. She went inside the chamber and saw the giant red Kitsune asleep on her large bed. She tried once more to call forth her aeon.

_Kyuubi, if you can hear me, speak to me now…please I need to talk to you._

She felt the strange power stirring and felt the fox aeon waking up and staring through one red eye as she yawned.

"**_Why do you dare bother me at such a time, couldn't you tell I was still sleeping?_**"

"_Sorry Kyuubi but I was wondering if you were excite today too right?"_

The fox mentally rolled her red eyes. **_"Yeah so what about it, is that why you woke me up, because if that's all that is, I'll just be—"_**

"_No Kyuubi actually that's not it, it's just that I feel…"_ She didn't finish her sentence and Kyuubi could sense the sad tone creeping inside the girl's thought and perked her ears as she spoke.

"**_Come, tell me."_** Kyuubi scooted to the side as Naruya sat on the large plush bed beside her. Naruya wringed her hands slightly and Kyuubi knew indeed that her kit was trouble with something. **_"What is the matter kit, aren't you happy to be turning sixteen?"_** Naruya nodded then bit her lip and wonder how to explain what she was feeling inside as to ask her aeon and friend the question that had been bothering her.

"_Kyuubi,"_ She said turning to stare at the fox, _"do you ever have a feeling that everything around seems awkward in a way that you couldn't really understand but try to ignore it…like sometimes you're thinking that you are not really suppose to be here and be in some other place? In a different world perhaps?"_

She paused as she said this, waiting for the fox aeon to say something but when she didn't reply she continues.

"_Do you feel that too, something out of place? Like as if it's not really meant to be…"_ She waited but found it surprising the fox was silent as she took in this news quietly. It shouldn't take Kyuubi this long for her to answer. She always said something to calm or comforting when she was in a confused state. Now she was becoming worried.

"_Hello Kyuubi is there anything you want to tell me? Come on we've been friends for so long… Come on you can tell me, please…"_

Kyuubi looked almost surprised when she heard Naruya said that.

* * *

**_Kyuubi POV_**

**_Friends…yeahI remember those words said, being friends, just like he wanted, Naruto always wanted…_**

**_Ihad wanted to do something for that poor child, and it had come with a price that had to also deal with sacrificing their lives._**

**_Ihad taken herself and Naruto to this new world through the dimensional portal she had created and went through the gate into a world called Spira. Much nicer than the other world, though Imissed it a little but this was all for him._**

**_Well her now…_**

**_Naruto had been reborn to be a girl and was loved by many but some things turned different, whether for better or for worse._**

**_No longer would there be the hyperactive blond dobe, the loudest ninja always claiming to one day become Hokage. He was dead and in his place was Naruya, the powerful summoner._**

**_Naruya was born without any memories of her old past and that was good enough for me, forI didn't wish for this child to recall the bad experience she had and have it ruin her future. Funny even if the Naruto was gone but there were still a bit of spark of the old him in her._**

**_Her features with the long blond hair and the markings ofmine were one and her body and looks did come from well…a little bit of that sexy no jutsu her past self created. Just a little with the bust and sizesexier one than that fake jutsu! Oh if Naruya knew of that jutsu, she would have been entirely shocked by finding out she posed nude in front of other people, especially leechy men._**

**_Then there was the endless bound of energy and happiness and her will to keep fighting on against all the fiends she found residing this island for daily training to become stronger with high intentions of becoming the best out of everyone, to be everything she wanted besides being just known as a summoner's daughter._**

**_Like him trying to become Hokage back in Kohona…I sadly thought._**

**_Meand Naruto just wanted to show that they wanted to make their own intentions clear on their own paths. Not too far off, she believed._**

**_So far things had gone well in Naruya's direction. Her friends and family had been supporting her all the way as she became a blitz player, a semi-famous rock singer and was on her way on becoming a sphere hunter whenever she used her garment gird and dress spheres for practice along with summoning aeons. The girl was never troubled that these were many difficult tasks to handle as she had a wild fire burning in her eyes and saying to everyone, 'Let me try and prove myself that I can become what I can. I won't ever give up. No matter what…'_**

* * *

Kyuubi was too lost in her thoughts to hear the girl mind speaking to her before a loud rumbling yell got her attention. **_"Um what what is it you want?"_**

"_Um…can I tell you something?"_ Kyuubi glanced at her from the side as they stood in the center of the large lavished room, not a cage thank god but still a nice place where Kyuubi had free range inside Naruya's body to call a home all for her own. "**_Sure kit, what's on your mind?_**"

Naruya giggled at her aeon's nickname for her. She preferred that to all the others that she had been called in the past. _"I had a dream last night…"_

"**_A dream how so? Was it trying to ask Hakku on a date, beating _****_Aruco to a pulp or to tell that snotty face brat of a cousin Hime to go take a hike or playing a prank just to get her back?_**"

Naruya blushed at the first question, _"No I do not, Hakku's my friend and friends can't do that remember! And no Aruco's my cuz' so forget it and Hime, well I'm still thinking of some sort of payback having to do with monkeys put in her closet hehe. But I'll tell you it was weird."_

She took a deep breath and said, _"I dream of a boy, a twelve year old named Naruto and you were there, sealed inside me."_

"**_Whoa, weird, heh, heh…"_** Kyuubi would have been sweating bullets if it weren't for her thick fur that the girl couldn't see through but she might try and read her thoughts on the nervousness she was feeling. **_"What else was there that happened in that dream?"_**

"_He was a 'ninja', I believed that it was called and he pulled all kinds of tricks on his village and loved to fight with anybody with whomever he had the chance. Just to get everyone's attention because…everyone was always ignoring him." _

She paused and tried to recall more of that dream. _"And the strange part was I felt like I was really there and that I was him throughout the whole ordeal. I could even taste this dish called 'ramens' in my mouth, whatever those are? I can't seem to get the taste out."_

"**_Oh really do tell?_** **_So how was it, did you like, did you enjoy the taste of this so call dish?_** **_Ramens, what kind of food is that, must be a new recipe one of the cooks planning in the village for tonight, right?_**" Kyuubi was interrupted as Naruya looked shyly away and pressed her fingers gently over her lips.

"_And another thing I tasted…"_ She flushed lightly as memories came flooding back in her head of what it was before she woke up.

"_**Ah…what was it that you tasted exactly?"**_

"_Um…I woke up before I knew what it was."_ Naruya said, lying through her teeth. She didn't dare mention the other detail as Kyuubi had been close to what she said.

A kiss.

In the dream she was in some academy staring, no more like glaring down at some dark-haired boy, very handsome and mysterious.

His eyes were an endless black depth that memorizes her for a few minutes before something bumped her from behind and pushed her forward and let her taste this guy's lips.

A person in the dream had kissed her. A warm soft kiss that took her very breathes away.

It lasted for ten seconds before the two pulled apart and that was when the dream ended. Naruya wished she knew who that mysterious guy was in her dream.

He seems so dark, handsome and yet was uncanny familiar somehow that she couldn't place her finger on…

Maybe he's someone she met during her travels.Yeah that was probably it, for almost the past six years, playing in her father's team for blitzball, the concerts that her mother or herself sang in Luca from time to time had loads of people in the audiences. Plenty of chances she might've seen this 'so-called' person and was now imagining him, dreaming of kissing him.

Maybe, if she was lucky, he might come to the concert and she might get a chance to see him.

Yeah one dream guy over three billion mass of screaming people, standing in the stands at once, yelling her name. But hey, she'll never know.

"Yeah!" Naruya opened her eyes, waking up and stood and stretched as she realized that she had best get going, take a shower and change before the Gullwing ship comes by to take them all to Luca.

"Well Kyuubi, let's hope this turn into one heck of a birthday bash for us!" She quickly went down the path that was a quick shortcut backs home, right under the rusted ruins of some building. She was unaware of someone's eyes watching her behind the ruins.

He smiled as his gaze followed to where she was going, heading back to her small village. He could grab her now but why do that when it was more fun to let it go as he originally plans? To wait silently in the shadows then pounce on his prey, unknowing of his presences.

_You may have slip out of my clutches once but I will catch you and make certain that you don't escape._ _Soon very soon Kitsune, you will become…mine._

The shadow man smacks his lips with his purple tongue then disappeared.


	3. Being with the Ones You Loved the Most

Chapter Three: Being with the Ones You Loved the Most

Naruya made it back just in time to jump into the shower and got dried and change into her simple attire of the garment gird, one of her many outfits she used many times.

She had on a light red-orange halter top that reached only to cover half her stomach, revealing the spiral tattoo around her navel.A short navy kimono skirt with white-red blossoms and branches that reached to her hips with a slit opening on the sides and strap thigh boots.

Her hair was down reaching to her lower back and the bangs tickling her face once more. She fluffed them up before flipping it and heard the soft jingles of the eight symbols charms of the sacred aeons hanging from her hair wraps, five entwine together in a long orange braid past her blond hair underneath like her mother's own and two braids on the left and one hanging on the right side of her face.

She then heard someone knocking on the door. "Honey you almost ready, if you are, come outside."

"Coming!" She opened it and headed out where everyone was and then smile when she saw them. "Hey everybody, glad to see you all made it!"

"Us too, man Naru-chan you gotten taller the last time I saw you." Gippal said as he gave her a tight embrace, "And a lot stronger too. What have you been eating? Steaks or fiends?"

She giggled, "A little of both you could say. I just like to train that's all."

"Hmph, a little, looks like you train to tear your clothes off. A woman must never overexert herself to becoming so barbaric and rude and well manly it's not right. You have to remember the four things I told you about a being a lady. She must have style, posture, grace, and beauty. Honestly Yuna, haven't I told you that to watch for your daughter, I mean seriously…"

Naruya decided to tune out her aunt Leblanc's conversation with her mother as she went to greeting everyone else. Nooj and Baralai both greeted her as her aunt Rikku and Aruco were enthusiastic as she went to hug first her cousin who blushed lightly then her aunt and the two were jumping up and down; Cid and Brother were both saying something in Al Bhed.

"Rikku! Kid yww nih, ayo'hi ilpehemmurk nih ert om! My sod ud yod!" (1)

Both Rikku and Naruya giggled but let go. Naruya turned to her great uncle. "Sy Cid." She went to go give her great-uncle and uncle Brother a hug then went to greet the others.

She saw Lula and Wakka; obvious as they lived on the island too, Vidana was with them, a tall bright guy with flaming hair and a knack for blitzball. He was three years older than her but he tends to act like her age in some ways. Buddy and Shinra busy playing a game of Sphere Break and that Shinra was winning.

Kimari was standing alongside Hakku who was being quiet and aloft. She saw Kimari look in her direction and gave a toothy smile to her.

Hakku didn't smile to her neither did she to him.

Kimari was a tall beast lion like man with a broken horn on his head, taller than her father or any other person in her village. He looks like he hadn't change much since she last saw him as the towering Rhonso he was.

At first when she first saw him, he had had frighten her with his towering figure and hid behind her mother's skirt, looking at him scared.

When she heard him, he sounded like a thundering mountain with the way he spoke.

"Kimari protect Yuna before when Yuna was small cub, now Kimari wishes to protect Naruya. Kimari wants to be Naruya's friend…" He said and then did she relax under her new guardian who protected her.

He was very protective of them both, her and her mother. A little too protective as he thought Naruya was still like a little girl in need of protecting even probably now.

She had later learned that he was an elder for the Rhonso race in Gagazet and asked why he didn't head home when she got older. He never told her the reason but she had to guess he just wanted to be with their family like old times when her mom was a kid. He stayed in Besaid some times and with permission from Naruya's parents, he became one of her many teachers in learning to fight beside her parents and uncle Wakka and Aunt Lula on their island.

He took her to Gagazet for training, allowing her to feign against the bitter cold in the mountains and learn the way of the Rhonso and fighting. Training was excruciating to go through the long trail and back down but well worth with the skills and tactic she had gained fighting fiends.

And learning next time to bring winter coats whenever she went up there.

Uncle Wakka and her dad had given her special tips on how to do blitzball moves and sword fighting, well her dad and Aunt Paine that was. So far she master a lot with Paine and almost with her dad.

Almost.

She mastered Spiral Cut, Slice and Dice and Energy Rain, but Blitz Ace that was a lot harder to achieve and she was trying her hardest to get there as dad promised that she would soon someday.

Still at least she was getting far with the sword dad gave her for her birthday last year, Brotherhood that went great with her warrior dress sphere.

Aunt Lula gave her voodoo dolls when she was just little and had taught her the many basic arts of magic, fire, ice, water and thunder and other special spells like Bio, drain, and anything else to go with magic, except white. Her mom taught her that after teaching how to summon. Healing wasn't so hard to do as it seem her body was very capable of doing thanks to her own aeon except poison or whatever ailments.

Aunt Rikku showed her how to mix potions and steal which was cool in a way as she got more gils, items and other special stuff to go with her dress spheres.

She was a very fast learner with everything that they showed her what to do.

Being with her whole family was great as they were all tied together in a thread that could never be broken, this was what Naruya believed as her family boarded on the ship and set off to Luca.

As she watched outside through one of the windows to where all the other villagers were gathered below waving goodbye she knew that she was always never going to lose her connection to everyone who was close to her.

Or so she thought…

* * *

Naruya was in the dressing room, getting ready for the show and was pacing nervously. She had been practicing all week with the song she chose was good as was the lyrics she sang. "Man, this is getting nerve-racking, I mean I did some concerts before but there's going to be a lot more people there." Kyuubi purred in agreement.

"_**It won't be any surprise how many there gonna to be, depending from those sending you fan mail, gifts. Shall I continue?"**_

"Oh Kyuubi as if I don't see enough of those after the show and when we get back home. It's just—" She heard a knock on the door.

Who could be knocking at her door now? She went and open to see a tall man with gray hair and glasses and handed her something.

"For you from the master." He said then left before she could ask whom this 'master' was. She looked at the gift in hand and a look of grimace and disgust touched her face.

"Is this some sort of sick joke!" In her hand was a bouquet of flower. Long dead ones judging how all the color drain and they were all black and wrinkled looking. She went and dropped it over by the wastebasket. Just when she did and wiping her hands on a towel a white note came unattached and fluttered to the ground by her feet.

She saw it and picked it up and unfolds it and began to read what it said.

_Dearest Naruya,_

_My how the Kitsune has grown,_

_You look more beautiful than ever as you did long time before we last met_

_An unfortunate parting that it was to never see you again_

_Now as I see how you are a fresh and rippling with such eternal beauty_

_Perhaps you and I will reacquainted and have more to discuss of the future_

_Or better yet to recall all the old times before you left?_

Naruya stared at the paper in her hand, trembling as she reread it and hoping her eyes were tricking her. Disbelieving everything that was said, she crumbled the wad and thrust it into the garage along with the flowers.

"Who-who was that person and how dare they say such a thing?" How did this person know so much about her? How did he know her nickname 'Kitsune', only Kyuubi called her that and she never told a soul about it? And what did he mean 'unfortunate parting'? What parting was he talking about, and then saying something about 'old past' what was he trying to say?

Suddenly a knock on the door and she nearly jump out of her songstress's boots. "Um-who is it?"

"Lady Naruya, pardon for interrupting your moment, but it's time!" Oh yeah the concert, thank god. She then walked over and opened and saw it was a different person than before, no gray hair or glasses.

"Ok let's do it!"

* * *

Meanwhile with the auditorium being filled with people coming in, a man waited in a box he had reserved when his servant came to him. "Well?"

The man nodded. "Everything is going to plan master." He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turn to look from his master towards the stage then back to him again. "So it seem she has grown over the years. It was hard finding him, or should I say her with her change appearance and all."

His master nodded but kept his eyes on the stage. He watched as smoke covered the center and the lights dimming down.

"It's almost time. Shall I go and tell the others?" He shook his head. "Too soon. Why not stay and watch a little, after all from what I hear, she gives one Hell of a performance nobody could forget. And I don't believe that she would want to disappoint her fans with what's to be her last song." His servant, who had been standing up halfway, sat back and heard the cheering of the crowd grew louder and louder, shouting off the countdown for when the show was to start.

* * *

"**Five…"**

Bright neon lights flashed on the stage as the mist began to cover the entire floor. The auditorium became dark except for the flashing lights as it ignited on the stage.

Naruya was standing in the huge holographic circle as the music dimmed a bit, the fog rolling around her ankles as the crowd voices grew to count down.

"**Four…"**

Dark purple mist had already covering the stage, people started to shout over the rhythmic music that began to play and the lights in the center began to flash. There was a dark figure silhouetted in the middle of the stage and the music began to get louder and louder.

"**Three…"**

As the song got to a certain part the lights flashed on the shadowed figure.

Almost there, just a few more seconds.

_Kyuubi you ready?_ She started to raise her right arm up to her face revealing that she had a microphone in her hand.

"**Two…"**

"_**Yeah I'm ready. Don't sweat it kit. Now Naruya, let's give these people a concert they'll never forget!" **_

"**ONE!"**

She looked straight ahead to her fans and smiled a little and began to sing.

* * *

Translation: Get off her, you're embarrassing her and us! 


	4. Disatrous Concert Commence

Chapter Four: Disastrous Concert Commence

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

_(**And said said** ) _

"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said 'No.'"  
I don't think life is quite that simple

She started to dance to the music while moving from one side of the stage to the next. She danced with the rhythm of the music.  
_  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Oh Yeah_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_

The crowd was dancing at the same time screaming with joy at the music. They sang along with the next part of the song as she did.

_Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before_

Her voice rose louder again and the crowd started getting louder.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_  
_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

She stopped dancing and was now in the middle of the stage.

_Ohhh…._

_Yeah…._

_Hold on_

_Oh…._

_Yeah…_

_Oh…_

* * *

"Now?" The servant asked as the crowd was going wild when the song was over and the music was slowly dying. His master looked towards him and nodded. 

"Now."

The servant then started to raise his hand, and those who were in the crowd watching and waiting saw the signal and disappeared to get in position.

It was time for the plan to commence. Both the master and the servant then disappeared from their seat without a trace to indicate they had been there.

* * *

Naruya listen to the screech of the crowd, everyone crying for more. She waved to everyone and lifted her mike to sing again when suddenly the ground shook underneath her. 

Whoa, what in the world? She waited a minute to feel the rumble again but it didn't happened. Must have been her imagination. She was ready to raise her mike once more but this time she felt Kyuubi inside her growling.

_Kyuubi what is it? What's the matter? _She knew something was wrong when she sense her aeon's growing tension and thought there must be something terrible since she never heard Kyuubi growl like that.

_**There's something in the air!**_

_What! __Kyuubi what do you sense?_

_**There's someone…there's something under us!**_

_What! _Before she had time to react, the floor beneath her erupt and she jumped backwards, avoiding impact. She laid still as she watch in horror as she saw two huge snakes waving in the air, their mouths open and their fangs dripping with venom.

The people in the stands started screaming and panic ensue as they tried to run to the nearest exit. Naruya was frozen in place as she watched the snakes writhe and slithered upward from under the ground that she had been standing. If she had been there, she might have been…

_**Naruya, no time to waste! You must call forth an aeon immediately! **_

"Hai!" She held the mike and started twirling in her hand and the bracelet on her left wrist started glowing. And within seconds she was holding her staff. She poised the staff in the air and said, "I call forth Ifrit!" Suddenly the ground beneath her feet started to shake and then heard the almighty roar of Ifrit as it sprang up and caught her as she flew up in the air.

"Ifrit! HELLFIRE NOW!" She cried and then cast double cast of firage to add to her aeon's attack for double damage. She watched as the flames burst all around them but the snakes seem unfazed as they moved away and started heading towards the people.

Oh no!

She had to hurry, she had to stop those things before they got to them, before they got to the people. She looked left from her and saw one of the hover bikes one of the musicians used lying on its side abandon.

Naruya rushed over to it and started the engine. Ifrit raced after the two snakes while she headed over towards it to try and stop it. Just as she was heading towards one, one turn its narrow head and it's yellow reptilian eyes stared at her and then hissed. It spat out some poison towards her and directly hit on the bike.

She tried to pull back but crashed on the ground as she jumped off. She watched as it burst into flames as she rose up and tried to see if anyone else was still in the stands. People were still running and some had already gotten through. She looked from the right and then saw her mother and father rushing through trying to get down towards her. She then saw the snake that spat the venom at her bike looked towards the two people running towards her and lunged straight for them.

"NO! MOM! DAD! WATCH OUT!" She quickly performed another fire attacked directed at the snake. It didn't do much damage but it did grab its attention to have it back away from her parents.

**_Naruya run!_** She didn't need to be told twice and started running as the snake went after her. She raced past the crumble debris on the ground as she also dodge the attack done by the snake. She turn once to see Ifrit jumping onto its back and biting deep before it started twisting and shaking to get the aeon off him.

Well that was one but what about the other? She looked about and saw it closing in on its partner, trying to rein Ifrit off. Well two snakes should have been the least of her worries. She had to keep those snakes from attacking the remaining people and hope to stop these things for good.

_**KIT THERE'S ANOTHER AND IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!**_

_What_, she turned her head and indeed saw the massive purple snake hovering above her. This one was bigger than the other two and was struck in fear as she saw it stare directly down at her.

She desperately wanted to run but her body couldn't move when she heard someone shout from on top of the snake, "_Kanashibari no jutsu"_

**_KIT!_** She heard Kyuubi screamed in her mind but the rest of her, her body felt too numb and frozen as she the snake lowering its head and she saw two people standing on top of it. She saw that one of them was the man from before, the silver-haired glasses guy and the other wearing a dark cloak covering him. But when she saw him looked at her, red eyes with snakes slits she thought there was something familiar about them.

"Greeting Kitsune, good to see you once again it's been a long time. A very long long time." He smiled at her and saw the purple tongue that was inside his mouth.

Fear rose inside her chest. She wanted to find an escape but her body was so still that she saw the stranger move towards her slowly, the same sickly smile on his face as if ready to devour her.

She heard Kyuubi screaming and then heard the roar of Ifrit and then felt its energy rushing back to her. She knew her aeon was defeat and with the energy she was absorbing she could very well function little of her body. She tried to move her feet but they still were inbound in whatever spell the man cast.

The man 'tsk tsk' her as she tried to move and saw the wick look in his eyes again, only they seem to be smirking at her struggling attempt to escape.

"Now we can't have that." He did weird movement with his hands and Naruya watched in awed and bewilderment as she saw the rapid speed he did them and the signs that he perform.

What, what was that? She almost recognized it but where? Something about that seemed…She was so entrance with it that she didn't hear the man speak until too late.

"_Senai Jashuu" _Snakes sprang forth from his sleeves and headed straight at her as they wrap around her body, causing her to be immobilized. She felt her breath hitched as the man pulled the snakes and her towards her and she was in his arms. She tried vainly to break loose but the snakes held onto her tightly.

She choked as she watched the man looked down at her and before she could fight back, she saw the other man went towards her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"_Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu" _She felt her energy being absorbed slowly at once and her struggling started dying on her. But she had to keep fighting it. She thought she saw the blurred image of her mother and father and everyone else fighting those two snakes and racing towards them.

She couldn't lose, this was not her, she wouldn't lose to the likes of them. As she looked in anger to the silver-haired man who pulled his hand back then the other, the one holding her tightly in his grip, grasp her chin and had her look directly into his eyes.

"_Tsukuyomi_"

The world around Naruya suddenly went black and all was silence as she felt into the oblivion in which the Mangekyou Sharingan cast on her.


	5. Narrow Escape and Found by Old Time Frie

Chapter Five: Narrow Escape and Found by Old Time Friends

**Naruya…Naruya…wake up, wake up.**

**Hey ya big baby wake the Hell up! **

**Naruya, you can't be lying here. They're going to be coming soon. Hurry.**

_What...Who?_ She thought as she heard three unfamiliar voices calling out through the darkness and telling her to move. She wanted to, very badly but why did she feel so numb and so weak. Every part of her body felt like they weigh a lot more than normal when she tried to even move a finger and nothing. But what she worried more than the paralysis was what she would see when she would open her eyes and see for herself where she was. A feeling of uncertainty of what she might see whether it was those two men from before or who knows what but there was one way to find out.

**Hey kid, don't just lie there. Move it!**She tried to move, finally after a while, feeling no binds on her anymore and some reaction coming right back in her limbs and struggled to sit up on her knees. The first attempt she fell and tried again but her arms felt too limp.

**Ah…what's the matter? Are you too lazy to even move your body, afraid to break a nail? Or is it that you're too scared to even move. HA! What a loser, you're nothing but a weak cowardly brat!**

Ok that voice was really gnawing on her last nerves. This loud annoying smart aleck lout who dared to call her weak and a coward, well she'll show him who's weak, who's a coward! She placed one arm, digging her elbow in the soft dirt then having her palm push hard on the ground to rise then moved her legs under and was able to finally stand.

She kept her eyes close the entire time until she slowly started opening them. At first they felt heavy to get the lids off but she did and blink and rubbed them a few times to really see if what she was seeing was really there and not her imagination.

She wasn't in the stadium in Luca anymore. She was standing right out in an open field. A vast one that went on for miles on miles, strange light and eerie sounds were in the air. She had never seen this place before in her life.

Where in all of Spira was she? It almost reminded her of the Calm Plains but this was more than just peaceful and relaxing. Somehow it had a strange aura made her feel cold chills creep down her spine.

And what happened exactly? She tried to remember, recalling the concert, the crowd cheering then screaming…screaming because of the two giant snakes that came in from underground! She gasped as she also remembered the two men, the ones who attacked and then kidnapped her.

Where were they, were they here as well! Panicking she looked around, wondering if they were hiding somewhere ready to spring an attack on her.

**Naruya…**It was the one of the other three voices. It sounded deep and ragged with age as it spoke. **Listen to me, you have to get out of here, you have to get away from this place**.

"What, wait how do you know my name and where am I" She started to call out, trying to get the direction where she would hear her mysterious speaker speak. "I know that guy with weird red eyes did something to me and I blacked out but what is this place!"

**You should know this place easily from your studies. It's common knowledge of where you've your soul teleported once you became unconscious. **She was confused at first, not really getting the meaning until the idea of exactly where she was hit her hard.

"You mean I'm in the Farplanes!" She was shocked and bewildered as she stared at the whole bizarre plains. "How the heck did this happen!"

**As I said before, you were unconscious and you and your aeon, Kyuubi as you call her teleport both your spirits here. It's for only a short while but you should really not be staying here long.**

"So ok…but if I'm unconscious for the time being, what happens when I awake? I mean I know the guy took my powers and has me tied down, but how the world do I_—"_

**Hey kid listen, don't you dare think of giving in because some weird snake guy has you corner and you don't think there's no escape!**The loud brass voice spoke. **Remember in blitzball, always look for an opening because that's where the other teammate would be waiting and if you have the chance_—_**

"Go for the kill!" She knew those lines. Her father always gave his famous prep speech for the team before the game just to reassure them to what to do in the opportunity that called for victory. "How did you now about my dad's speech?"

**Hah you think your old man made it up himself? I thought it would take longer for that to get through his thick skull to let it sink through. **It sounded like it was coming from behind her and she looked behind and saw two people standing there not where she had looked before a minute ago.

One was a tall tan guy, showing his abs and wearing white cargos pants, a red bandanna and a weird symbol of 'J' hanging from his necklace. The one standing next to him was wearing a red trenchcoat, a black fishnet shirt under and black slacks with strapped boots. Sunglasses preach his nose and she saw the long gashed line from his left eye up to the hairline. She stared at the two strangers for a long time before she said, "You-you know my dad?"

**Course we do! I happen to be your gramp, Jecht!** The man with the bandanna and J necklace spoke. **This here's Auron, he was a guardian of your other grandpa, Braska and let me tell you this guy has no sense of humor.**

**Har har, very funny Jecht.** The man, Auron said to Jecht. He then turned his attention onto Naruya. **Listen you have no time to waste. Those two men are after you. Right now you have to find a way to escape. I don't know what's happening but something is disrupting the cycle in Spira. You have to get away from them before it's too late. Understand?**

Before she had a chance to answer her body was suddenly trembling and then the pain came from her abdomen from within.

"Ugh!" The pain was rising its way to her chest and she fell to the ground, wincing as it grew. She looked once more to the two men but before she could say anything, they were gone as well as everything else around as she saw the darkness again.

* * *

Naruya was slowly regaining conscious and waking up with her surrounding was definitely different. Her arms and legs felt bound and looked down to see rope ensnared around them. 

_**Well better than snakes I should say…**_

_Kyuubi you're awake! _Kyuubi gave a warning growl to stay quiet. **_They still close by and if they know I've recover, they'll come back and drain us again._**

_How did you recover so quickly before I did?_

_**Thank Sandy, Mindy and Cindy for it. Aeons combine their own powers to recover their own loses in which help for us. It took a while with you as you were out cold. **_

_Kyuubi where exactly are—_

_**No time for questions! Listen this is our chance. The others went to scout and left us alone for a bit but I don't think for long, so now the time to get the hell outta here!**_

_Right couldn't say it any better! But I need to use some of your power to burn the ropes off me._

_**No problem kit, leave it to me!**_

Light red flames circled around her wrists and ankles, slowly burning away the rope. The rope was eaten away and then fell to the ground. Once she was free she got up and started running. Running into the direction where Kyuubi told her to go where she knew the other went opposite of them. She was running past the bushes and trees when she heard Kyuubi, **_Kit we got company_**! And then sensed it was the two others from before.

**_RUN KIT! _**She didn't need to be told twice as she double her speed and stamina, running for her very life. She headed through the many obstacles of sagging branches and bushes, her clothes tearing and her skin being covered in cuts. But that matter little as she was racing the clock to get to safety. They were getting closer, they were only a few miles away from them and she thought she heard them jumping from the trees.

What to do, what was she going to do? She had to think something fast. She zigzagged until she thought she was getting lost herself. Her body soon was getting tired and her energy sapping away.

Damn. She was near the brink of exhaustion and almost fainting when she saw an open trunk big enough to hide her. The men were still pursuing and she headed towards the opening and slid in, making certain to keep herself hidden in the shadow.

**_You're going to have to do more than that._** Kyuubi said as the girl back further until she could not scoot anymore and her back was touching the hard bark from behind. Once done that, Naruya grab one of the lone branches that were inside and used as a sort of cover up. Kyuubi decided to place some of her power by making the branch extend then change into the texture and color to which of the tree's own. Naruya stared in amazement. It was almost the same, well not really but still like the weird hand symbols and attack that man did.

_How did you do that?_ Naruya asked as she reached with eager fingers to touch it. It was solid and rough just like a real tree's.

_**Its call Genjustu. It's an illusionary technique that is used to trick an opponent. I suggest you don't lean yourself against it, it's very weak as I can't use too much while I recover and also we have to keep it low until it's clear understand.**_

She did, she didn't want those men finding her as she lean to the other side and hugged her legs to her body. It was becoming a little cool and she was still in her songstress's clothes with her bare arms and legs uncovered. She wanted to change to something warmer but her body was too worn to move another muscle and tired to do anything until later. _Kyuubi, will you keep watch while I sleep. Just wake me up in case they come._

**_Of course kit, just go to sleep I'll warn you if danger comes. _**Naruya sighed and laid her head back as her mind wander to all that was happening. Right now she was in another place where she had no idea where or when exactly she was and she was truly alone without her family and friends.

_I wondered what happened to them, I hope they're all right. Mother, father, please don't be hurt, don't be…_her last thoughts before drifting into a quiet semi-peaceful sleep.

* * *

Two figures were racing, searching for any signs of where their prey had gone. "She couldn't gone far, she was too drain of her charka to move more than what she could on foot." 

"True but don't forget the Kyuubi has more than likely give her some charka to get going!" When the two had return to the base where they tied her up, she was gone. They obviously should have known better than to have left her by herself. But after the teleporting back here and tying the girl, they sense other people close in the perimeter.

Close from that village.

They had decided to check and see how many, fortunately not and not very above standard but some were very skilled, carrying along blood limits in their party. And there would probably be more to come after if they were found. When they went to get her, she disappeared and had to go search for her. Now they were having a hard time as they looked to find where she gone.

He swore once he find her, she was going to regret ever running away—

"Master, I can sense them coming and at a immense speed. Do you wish for us to continue or do we—"

"We don't have time, we'll leave and once they're gone, we'll look again." The servant nodded and then both him and his master raced in a different direction than before but if they kept heading straight they would have found the tree where Naruya was sleeping in.

The other group in the party seems to have sense it and believe to be that of what they had been following the last few minutes.

"Oy Shikamaru I think we're getting close!" A teenaged boy with red triangle marks on his face said as he and a large cream and brown dog chased after the group. They were send by Tsunade because of a rumor of a strange charka and two others when it happened and the group immediately when to scout it. Along their group was Neji, Lee, Shino, Chouji and of course team leader Shikamaru who was leading the front. Shikamaru turned around to stare at the canine duo. "Well?"

Both Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air and detected that one headed in the straight direction while two others headed to another.

"One's up ahead and two left a different way." He pointed, "West. What do you think, should we split up and go find them or do we go one way after one of them."

"Baka if we go one way we might lose the other. However by West, it must be heading to the Sound reign so we can't be too farfetched if it Sound spies in this area. If it was three of them and one of their comrades was wounded or dead, leaving them by themselves."

It would be troublesome to bring in a dead body but if the person was still alive, they might get some answer out of them. There was only one thing to do as captain of this party.

"I'll lead one team consisting of Lee, Neji with the ones heading west, you, Shino and Chouji head to the one up ahead and we'll catch up with you later if we lose track of the other." Everyone broke and headed into two different directions as Kiba and Akamaru were in front, sniffing and smelling for any trace of the strange scent coming from the trail. It almost smelled familiar to him, almost. It was faint but he recognized it scent from four years ago when he smelled it before.

But it was impossible, it couldn't be! He ignored the thought as he and the others raced to where he was catching the scent off the trail, following Akamaru who was ahead of them. They kept on going until they stopped once Akamaru stopped near a tree scratching and sniffing the surface.

"What is it boy?" He went over to his canine that was scratching the tree and barking. Chouji and Shino stood by the sideline staring at the two.

"What do you think he's saying? You think he's telling him that he needs to go to the bathroom?" Chouji questioned as he watched them as he held a bag of potato chips ready to consume to gain more chakra. Shino reply was silent but he stared at the tree intensely, almost as if he was trying to see through it. They heard the other members of their team join them. "Well we lost them and they definitely headed West." Shikamaru saw Kiba coming towards him. "What is it?"

"Akamaru say the third person inside there." He pointed to the tree behind where Akamaru was whining and scratching the bark to get through.

"What! But that trees solid, how would they be!" Shikamaru was later trying to figure out when Neji activated his byakugan and looked within the tree.

"Yes it must have been once a decoy for use back then and then become part of the forest, blending within the scenery." Shikamaru remembered his sensei Asuma saying something about that before in the academy before and this must have been one of them. Kiba pulled out a kunai and started scratching the trunk, tearing the bark in chunks off until it was big enough to get in. Akamaru went first and started barking and going close to something in the shadows.

Kiba went in and got to where Akamaru was and stare down at the body. Carefully he picked it up and pulled it through the hole. He heard a soft moan once they were outside everyone looked down at the person in Kiba's arms. It was a young girl dressed in very strange clothes.

She appeared to be all right, the scratches on her legs and arms healed but her chakra was low but stable so she would recover easily with some medical help. Neji had his byakugan still out and he noticed there was something strange with the way her chakra was flowing in her body. Not blue like normal ninjas, for a second he saw red and almost recognized it. But it couldn't be! The red charka then change to aqua blue then silver, then pink, then green and purple.

What in the world!

"Neji what is it, what do you see?"

"Her charka, it's very different. I'm almost afraid to say that she has more than one." Everyone took this information in then Shikamaru noticed something on her face even if it was covered in dirt. He reached out and brushed some away then his eyes widen in surprise at what he saw. Everyone looked too and had the same shocked look he had. On her cheek were three whiskered marks. Shikamaru rubbed the other and there were the other three.

How, but? Everyone was thinking until he spoke, saying there was no time to waste the presence.

"Those other ninjas must have been after the girl but I don't see how or why as she bore no headband of any village and chances she might know anything that might be useful to us." Also maybe Tsunade would be able to find out who this girl really is. The whiskered cheeks may have just been a coincidence but it sounded false in his mind.

_Get over it, it's not the time to just sit here and think about! He wouldn't want you to think about him and get all teary eyes over._

Hai, Naruto wouldn't want it that. Again he looked at the girl again and said that they would get going, head back to the village to report. Perhaps once Tsunade found answers, he would ask the girl personally himself to see what she had to say. He headed out first followed by Neji and Kiba, Lee was given the girl to carry on his back so he could race ahead to the gate, and Chouji and Shino were the last to follow. All of them had one thought in their mind and it directed right at the unconscious girl.

Who was she, this mysterious girl and was she really who they thought dead long ago?


	6. What was Lost is Found and Fated to Happ

**Blue Kitsune**: Attention everyone! Before I get on with this new chapter (Not my best but I give my best and willing to rewrite if anyone has problems.) I desperately need a beta. Anyone willing to assist with my stories I will be open to allow anyone's help.

* * *

Chapter Six: What was Lost is Found and Fated to Happened

Tsunade was sitting inside her office, reading the documents left on her desk. Some in which needed signing, others with reports on finished missions and the treaty between Sand and Leaf had to be negotiated later on this month. But with this many she rarely looked at them ever at times. She would be too lost in her own thought, thinking over the past few years of him.

Naruto…

Naruto was gone. He was dead. Her heart felt empty inside after he was gone and she couldn't help but feel it was part of her fault. The corners of her eyes stung with saltwater as she tried very hard not to cry. This happened for hours and her eyes would become bloodshot and her paper crinkled with her tears.

She heard knocking on the door and called out, "Who is it, I have some official papers to finish up so don't disturb me if it's not important." She thank Kami on allowing her voice to not crack as she spoke.

She didn't want anyone to see her in this mess. Naruto wouldn't want it that for his oba-san to do that. She saw the door open and Shizune step in. "Team Shikamaru has reported back and he wants to tell you something. He says it urgent."

"All right fine send him in." Shizune nodded then stepped away from the door and the young captain came in. "Well, anything to report?"

"I gave the detail to Shizune at the front. We lost the trail of the other two we were tracking but they were most definitely coming from Sounds' territority. We did however find another and we like you to take a look at."

"All right but why?" She was wondering why Shikamaru would be wanted to do this now when they should have the person in captivity beforehand.

"It might be clear if you confirm it yourself." He walked out the room, "Oy Lee!" She saw the tall bowl haired cut and thick eyebrows boy wearing the same green spandex running in, along with something on his back. Lee looked around the room and turned his attention to Tsunade.

"Pardon me for this intrusion Gondaime-sama but I really thought we should have taken her to the hospital first then wait to report. But Shikamaru insisted it would better to do this now than later. What if this flower of youth dies out on us?"

"Calm down you baka. For the fifth time, Neji told you that her wounds weren't that critical and they were already healed by the time we got here." Shikamaru looked around the room and spot the table with books lying by the side. He told Lee to lay her over there. Tsunade watched as Lee gently placed the girl down, cradle her head slowly so she wouldn't wake. She walked over towards them and her eyes widen in shock when she saw the whiskered cheeks.

But it couldn't be it was impossible!

Her eyes trailed up and down, staring at the face then the body. With trembling fingers she reached to pull up the shirt but realizing that the two were still here in the room.

"I need privacy to check something. Please wait and then I'll call you when I'm done." The two looked confused but did as they were told. Once the door was shut all the way, she slowly lifted the girl's shirt and indeed saw the telltale spiral mark on her stomach.

It was the exact same seal Naruto had and the charka inside that was dim yet strong was also that of the same demon. Kyuubi.

And if Kyuubi was alive that meant this girl was…

"Are you, are you really Naruto?" She asked as she brought her hand towards the girl's face and touched her cheek.

* * *

Shikamaru and Lee waited patiently before the hokage stepped out of her office and beckon them in. "Well?" 

She closed her eyes and said, "She has to be taken to the hospital. She fine as she's not in critical danger but I will set two anbus to watch over her tonight. Her body was too drain of charka and needs to recover the lost quickly." She lean in her seat waiting for one or the other to move when Shikamaru decided to speak. "You didn't find out anything else like who she was or where she came from?"

"She's asleep at the moment and I think it would be wise to wait until she recovers. I'll have Morino or Ino do the task investigating when she wakes up." She then had Lee take the girl up in his arms and handed a scroll to be given to the doctors to take care of her ASAP.

Lee raced out followed by the others outside waiting in the lobby. As Shikamaru was about to leave, Tsunade called out to him. "Whatever you do, do not mention to anyone else about this. It would not be wise to do so just yet as I have not confirm it completely. Tell that to your teammates as well."

"I understand. I'll inform them immediately." He then went to find the others and let them know what they were ordered. Tsunade the fifth hokage watched as they raced out of the building, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Naruya was having a strange dream. She dreamed that someone was carrying her. It felt nice to lay back and absorb the warmth radiating from them, feeling the wind play with her hair as they ran. 

No it didn't feel like that. She could not feel the ground and thought she was flying instead. Like on her hover bike or on Valfor's back. It was a relaxing experience that she realized that she didn't want to wake up from. Slowly the ride was ending and she was lying on soft clouds, clouds that smell like mints and strawberries. Almost like her bed back home.

Home…was she really home? Was all that happen just a dream and once she woke up today be her birthday and go to the concert and there would be no snake monsters or weird men after her. But why did it not sound like she wanted it to be? Maybe Kyuubi could tell her.

_Kyuubi, Kyuubi you there?_ She felt Kyuubi stirring from her sleep and then muttering a string of curses in her mouth. _Kyuubi what's the matter? What's wrong?_

_**Apparently I must have been still recovering the charka while you slept and I fell asleep too when we got caught.**_

_Caught? What do you mean caught? I don't know what you're**--** _She was starting to remember and then started panicking. **_Calm down Kit! Don't be stress! We might be able to get away again._**

_What do you mean! I mean if they caught me again, they might be keeping better eye on me and don't plan to let me go._

_**Just wake up and look at your surrounding and check it out.**_

_Ok. _Her eyes flew open and were staring at the white ceiling above her. She turn her head sideways and saw the walls were also white. Everything in this place seem to be just only white.

She rose from the bed and wonder if anyone else was in this room. She saw nobody anywhere but wasn't going to be to take chances. She looked around carefully and walked towards the window, staring out at the light pale sky. Outside she saw many buildings, so many of them, tall and different than the ones back in Spira.

Where was she exactly? How did she get here? She opened the window to gain some air as it was becoming so stuffy she thought she might choke. When she did she lean her body out catching the fresh breeze coming in. It was much better and it felt just like back at the beach but without the salt that she loved breathing in.

She continue to stand there staring outside until she heard someone shout, "Hey!" She spun around and saw two men in black jumpsuits wearing white animal masks looking at her. She didn't know who they were but felt she didn't want to either.

What if they were those same two men from before, had they come to take her again? No way would she allow that to happen!

She went to jump through the window, the two masked people came right at her and she had barely step out before one race to grab her arm. She jumped back, dodging the other as it came at her and breaking free from the other's grip and rushing out of the room. They followed after her as she ran through the door and out to the corridor. She didn't know which way to go but she took her chances as she went right, down past many room and seeing looks on other people dressed in white and those with bandages on them. They watched the blond girl dressed in only a hospital gown run for her life as two anbus chased after her.

She was passing one pushing a tray with assortments of medicine and slid past and race down to a strange metal door and desperately started pressing buttons to close it. She was lucky because before the doors close the two had almost reached her. She heard the thing beeped and then sagged down as she waited with anticipation as to wonder where she was. Wherever she was, she was getting the hell out.

Then what? Where was she going to go? How was she going to get home if she didn't know where she was? Maybe this was what her father had to go through when he was taken from Zanarkand to Spira.

She hoped that her family was all right without her. Would she ever see them again? She sat huddled as she listen to the hum of the machina, she believed it to be one as it move almost exactly like the ones back home. She heard it 'ping' and the doors open. She rushed right out, passing by other doors and hoping the coast was clear as she raced for freedom. Just as she thought it was safe, she then heard a familiar bulky voice call out from before. "There she is!"

Cred! She started running once again with the two following after. How did they get down here so fast? She was looking behind to see how far they were, not looking back before too late and collide with someone else and falling with her on top and banging her head on his chest.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking to the hospital to go and give Sakura a hello then head for their morning training in the training grounds. It was always like this, it was always the same routine that Sasuke has ever done for the past four years. 

Things had changed all right. Things had changed either for better or for worse. In Sasuke's case, he thought it was worst.

Sure people had forgiven, but the people his age, his friends, it took a lot longer for them to forgive and it was still on the hard grudge side. It was because of him that they almost lost everything thanks to him going to Orochimaru, the people who went to rescue him nearly died, and one important person in their life had did the ultimate sacrifice.

Naruto…it was his fault all right. He was dead because of him. He saw what happened clearly in his mind eyes repeating. It always came to him in his sleep, leaving him to be cold and shaken, sometimes to stare at his hands to see if they were covered in blood. Naruto's blood. It was almost as bad if they were.

Kakashi noticed the silence of the boy as they stood outside the pale building. He sense the tension rising. It was sad to say that he couldn't help him because if he had come in time, he too might have been able to save Naruto. But fate had indeed cruel intentions for those of pure hearts and souls. He recalled what happened when he found Sasuke cradling Naruto's dead body.

* * *

_He had refused to even let Naruto go as they went to go find the other injure party once they headed home. Everybody was already at Kohona's gate before Sasuke and Kakashi came, carrying the body of the dead boy. When his friends saw them, they were first confused when they saw the downfallen look in Sasuke's eyes and carrying Naruto as he laid still. Suddenly realizations seem to hit them hard when Sakura came running through towards the stoic cold boy._

_"Sasuke-kun you're back! You're back! I knew Naruto would bring you back! You're safe, you're**--**" Her words started to die when she saw Naruto in his arms. Happiness became worry as she looked at him. "Sasuke-kun is Naruto all right. Is he ok, what happened?" She went to grab his arm but he pulled back and she instead touch Naruto's face._

_His cold stiff face. She pulled back and then looked from Naruto to Sasuke to Naruto once more. Her green eyes were shining with disbelief when she thought she couldn't believe it. She couldn't no, Naruto couldn't be, he couldn't be…_

_"Kakashi…" She saw Kakashi had his face turned away but the look in his eyes was that she feared. Suddenly anger rose inside her and without thinking, did the unlikely and slapped Sasuke in the face._

_"How-how could you Sasuke! How could you do this to Naruto!" She screamed in his face, her emotion wild with anger, confusion, and sadness as she realized that Naruto was dead. "How could you kill him? He was your teammate, your friend! Why did you do that!" She screeched, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks as she wept for the boy, the boy who constantly bothers her, the boy who asked her on so many dates and she refused but never let the boy stop._

_The boy she considered as a teammate, her friend, almost like a brother. And he was gone thank to her own crush, thanks to her even for asking him to do such a thing._

_It was mostly her fault in ways to have even done that. She fell on her knees, weeping while she felt Ino touch her shoulder comforting for the lost. Others too were either crying or glaring at Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru howled while Shino and Shikamaru cried silently. Hinata was wailing inside her hands, Shizune was patting the back of the fifth hokage who was crying on her shoulder. Iruka had tears too as he cry for the boy who he consider almost like a son to him. Everyone shed their tears over Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help as he cried again over the lost more than anyone._

* * *

"Sasuke…Sasuke. We're here. We better go in and say hello before we train." Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts as his sensei spoke. No, he was more than a sensei to him, almost to what he consider a father figure, a guardian close to him. This must have been what Naruto felt when he had Iruka with him. He and Kakashi went through the clear doors and waited at the front until Sakura came down, said hello then went to work. Sakura was a medic nin, working as a apprentice with Tsunade teaching her. She seem quite fit to do that, her charka control seem to do well in this department rather than in use for battle. Both Sakura and Hinata worked diligently to be the best there was for the medical field in hope to save people that could be save. 

Yeah, I wish Naruto had just been alive a little longer, than maybe we could have gotten him here safely and he'd be recovering but still later come out in a day or two asking for ramens. Sasuke and Kakashi sat in the lobby for a short time, a lot longer than before Sakura came their way. It was a wonder what was taking her so long. Sasuke decided to go investigate as he and Kakashi started walking towards the front and head down the hall when they heard the commotion. There were shouts and screams and Sasuke and Kakashi raced ahead to see someone in a hospital gown running for their life away from the two anbus.

What the! Kakashi thought before he saw Sasuke rushing up towards him and past and then that's when it happened. Sasuke and the girl collide and Sasuke fell over with the girl on top of him.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: Not my best chap ever but if a beta wants to help rewrite please let me know!


	7. Welcome to Kohona and Shocking News

Chapter Seven: Welcome to Kohona and Shocking News

_**Kit…kit…KIT! GODDAMNIT KIT WAKE UP!**_

_What?_ _This had better be good…_ She thought as she felt a throbbing headache coming on thanks to whatever she bumped into and Kyuubi's yelling wasn't making things any better. Could somebody give her the license of the machina or whatever the hell she hit?

Groggily opening her eyes, the thundering pain on her noggin subsided but was still there as she looked around her and saw three burly shaped that later formed into people surrounding her.

It was the two masked men from earlier and there was one more to their party. Well the other was strangely his black facemask covered half of his face from his nose down to his chin and under in the shirt and green vest. His headband covered his left eye. There was even some symbol etched in the metal that looked exactly like the ones on those carved masks the two other masked men wore.

Could he be in cahoots with them! Was she a prisoner inside their world and they caught her again! She had to get out of here! She started to get up but something grabbed her arm from underneath. She looked down and saw she was indeed lying on top of someone and couldn't tear her gaze from him. Those black mysterious orbs that were staring directly at her with such intensity and curiosity to wondering who she was. She saw him the same exact way. He looked so familiar to her?

Those dark ebony eyes, the midnight-raven black hair, his pale face that was set in a scowl-like mask. It was only a matter of seconds before she realized that he looked exactly like the boy from her dream! The one she had 'kissed'. She blushed lightly, hoping he couldn't see her face glowing red from the memory of the faint yet close to reality dream she had.

* * *

Sasuke was never one to be caught off guard in his life but for once he had been when he saw stars then brought back to reality after he had been knocked over and hitting the floor, along with the person on top of him, knocking the wind out of him as well. At first things went red as he image what he was going to do to the idiot who hurtled himself into him. But once his vision saw clear and he took a really good look at who it was that was on him. He thought he felt his heart give a start and heard a sonic boom in his chest for the first time in his life. 

Sitting on top of him was an angel, a beautiful angel. Long blond hair, beautifully tan skin and a face that radiated with the glow of red roses in her cheeks as she gazed at him. She was bending down to closer examine him and saw the sparkling blue-green gems that sparkled brightly as she looked down at him and he leaned upward. Both were so drawn to the other, forgetting the people around them as they lean closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart before…

"SASUKE WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" He heard two, no wait three angry female screech out before the girl, startled and surprised to see they were the center of attention, pulled away and looked up towards them.

Quickly she got up, much to the disappointment of Sasuke and he stood up too and dusting himself before turning to glared at the people around them. He saw Sakura, Ino and the Hokage herself standing there glaring strictly at him like he was the one caught in the act of doing something dirty with this girl before they came in, (Like it was his fault! She bumped into him headfirst without looking where she was going!). Shizune stood by the hokage's side, holding tonton the pig as she stared in confusion and bafflement between the people glaring daggers at one another. The girl was also staring at each of the four other women in the room until her eyes landed on Ino.

She raced over to Ino and quickly grabbed her hand. "Nammu! Dryhg kut E drukrd E hajan caa oui! Vencd E kud gethyb, drah nihhehk vun so meva vnus dfu sah…" Everyone was very much lost in the translation of the strange language that the girl spoke. It wasn't until Tsunade decided to take matter in her own hand.

"Excuse me miss?" The girl turned around, her eyes looking towards the older woman with the pale blond hair and coffee brown eyes and strange purple diamond in the middle of her forehead and her figure was well…ahem busty she noted. "Can you understand me?" She nodded. "Well let start off with your name. What is your name?"

"So hysa'c Naruya."

"Your name's Naruya?" Tsunade said. Naruya nodded. "Oac!"

"Can you not speak in our language Naruya?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded soft and chimed like crystal, almost musical much better than what she was saying before in the strange tongue with the way she spoke. "I'm Naruya."

"Naruya, a nice name." The kind woman said as she brought her hand to touch her cheek and rubbed the whisker markings. "Naruya I'm Tsunade. Tsunade, the Gondaime of Kohona no kuni."

Naruya cocked her head to the side, blinking twice confuse as if she never heard those words before. "Gond-aime? Ko-ho-na?" Tsunade noticed the perplexity and decided to make it easier for her and lead Naruya over towards Kakashi.

"See the symbol of leaf on his headband, it represents the village a ninjas from. We are the village of the leaves hidden of fire shadow." She said indicating the sign on Kakashi's headband. Kakashi smiled down at Naruya though she couldn't see it under the mask but seeing the way his right eye crinkled up in a kind friendly way she smiled back. She was unsure and uncertain as to why she felt calm around these people. They were being nice to her and she had some strange feeling that she would be safer here with them than anywhere else outside this village.

She felt Tsunade touch her shoulder and she turned away from the masked ninja. "Now Naruya would you mind telling me what village you are from so that we might be able to send word to them if possible that way you may be safely return later when we settle things."

"Actually I wouldn't really call my home a village, it's Besaid." She saw confusion in the deep brown eyes, "My home is on an island and called Besaid."

"I never heard of a country like that before. What kind of symbol does your village have? Your ninjas?" She turned around and saw it was the dark haired boy that she crashed into by accident and he was staring with an intense gaze that seem to give off bad vibes with the way he looked at her.

Nonetheless she answered him. "We don't have nin-jas back home or in any other place back in Spira."

"Spira?"

"Yes Spira, is something the matter, it's like you never heard of it before?" And from the look everyone gave her she knew her answer instantly. She was nowhere back home.

She was gone from her own world!

_

* * *

Hello! Thank god I thought I never see you! First I was kidnap, then running for my life from two men…_


	8. Coming to Realization and Having A New L

**Blue Kitsune**: Well things have been kinda hectic for me and no one has offer to be a beta writer as of yet. Hope this turns out all right and oh the translation to what Naruya said in the last chapter is at the bottom for anyone who likes to know what she said. I'll try my best to post up the translation for you.

On with the story. Hit it Kyuubi!

Kyuubi: Blue Kitsune does not own Naruto characters or FFX-2 and blah blah except the made up names like Naruya and whatever crap!

**Blue Kitsune**: Thanks and oh lets have some votes on pairings for Naruya folks, I might make a choice with one, but please let me know as soon as I update my new chapters. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Coming to Realization and Having A New Life

This had been quite a typical day, Tsunade thought once she, Naruya and the rest of their group were now sitting in the room where Naruya was earlier when she awoke. She herself was quiet and still on the bed looking very well confused and perplex after she took in the news that had just been told to her.

They said they've never heard of Besaid or Spira! But how, how was that possible? She had been afraid that was what she was going to hear but didn't want to really believe it until now. The truth was right in front of her from the moment she woke up and she knew that much was made her hope dim. She was now in this new world and had no idea how she might even get back to her own if even possible find it again.

While the five of them were heading back to the room, people standing outside the hall came to see what the commotion had been and Tsunade saw some of the men's eyes were directly on Naruya. She turn around and saw that the hospital gown Naruya was wearing was so short, too short that it barely cover above her legs or the way it swished and swayed to reveal more skin. She took off her green cloak and placed it over the girl's shoulders, making her more 'covered' and then shot a glare at all the men who instantly turn their heads away and went back to what they were doing before. Naruya was oblivion of this happening to even bother whatever else was going on around.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the two girls that were from the hall earlier coming towards her side and helping her walk down the hall back to the elevator machina that she been in and heading up the third floor.

"Naruya." She perked up as her name was spoken and turned to look over and see it was the girl that she had mistaken as an Al Bhed. They thought she looked so lost and confused as she stared from one face to the other.

"Naruya we need to do a cross-examination on you to check something about your um…alibi. Is that all right?"

Naruya blinked at her. A cross-examination, she looked towards Tsunade and she nodded. "Good, let's go back to your room and well do it there."

* * *

After the five women left, Kakashi and Sasuke still stood in the hallway along with the two anbu members. Kakashi looked over towards them. "So um…do you know anything about that new girl? Naruya I think that what's she said her name was?" 

One of the anbus looked towards his partner and shook his head. "Not much to say as of from what's been said or heard right now. The Hokage order us to keep watch on her from last night until she woke up then report to her."

The other nodded. "Yes that's all that's what she ordered us to do. It is strange however that she, that girls has the almost the exact markings on her cheeks like whisk—"

His partner kicked him in the shin and stopped him from speaking. His partner cried in pain but Sasuke immediately perked at the almost mentioning of her face.

Did he almost say whiskers? Like three line whiskers on each cheek, like a fox's? He knew he had not saw much but he did recall seeing one, two lines on her cheeks before she had been pulled back abruptly and had her attention on the hokage and the others.

If it was possible as to what they were saying and this girl was the one then...

Kakashi also was startled by this bit of news and seem to sense what his student's reaction to this and wonder what he might do if he were to follow after them. Before Sasuke had anytime to react, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and said, "I think we stayed here long enough and we need to go train now Sasuke. We can probably see Sakura later after work and see what she has to say."

Then they were walking out the door and heading to the training grounds where Sasuke's mind was still preoccupied by the idea of the girl Naruya and wanted to know more to find if what he wanted to know was true.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade ordered Naruya to lie back down on the bed. "Is this really necessary?" She asked, curious about what was going to happen as she laid her head on the pillow and stare right up at the ceiling. She turned her head to looked back at the hokage. 

"Well we are going to have Ino-chan here," She pointed to the blonde Al Bhed beside her, "do a simple mind check to find out any information on what you said and make things more clear for us to try and understand this current situation we have."

Ino looked down at her as she tower over with soft periwinkle eyes. "Relax, it's not going to hurt, this is just going to allow me to take a quick peek inside your mind. In fact it'll be over before you even know it." She then did the hand symbols and made the form of some square over Naruya and for a few second saw only darkness and became completely numb as Ino took over.

Naruya woke up later to see Ino on the other side of the room sitting in a chair, a thin line of sweat on her brow and panting heavily while speaking to the fifth hokage and a dark brunette holding a pig in arms. What exactly happened, had she been out that long? She was definitely lost at what was going on. She saw that the three were talking very close together and Tsunade was listening intensely and sometimes turn to stared over at Naruya then turn back to hear more on what Ino had to say.

What were they talking about? She could barely hear what they were saying as they were consentingly whispering and her ears were ringing. Soon they cleared up and she heard bits and pieces of what they were saying. It was about her, but about what?

She sensed there was someone else beside her and turn and saw it was the pink haired girl with emerald eyes. She had a glass of water in her hands and handed it to her. She took it and had small sips then took bigger gulps until the glass was empty. She handed it back her.

"What happened?" Was the first question that she asked. The girl smiled slightly while she set the glass on the table beside the water pitcher. "Ino perform _Shintenshin no Jutsu _on you. She went inside your mind and looked in you to check if you were really telling the truth."

Jutsu… That word, she heard it constantly before, back at the concert when the men had attack and capture her.

Especially the one with the red reptilian eyes. She remembered the way he looked at her with that scary slithering stare and called her by her pet name like he own her or something. She hated it. And the way he touched her skin while those snake-like creatures wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. His flesh had felt so cold, so dead… She shuddered at the recollection.

The girl noticed her shiver asked, "You ok? Are you cold?" Naruya shook her head. "I don't believe I've properly introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno." She extended a hand to her and Naruya accept it. "Naruya, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sakura smiled at her before she and Naruya turned their attention to where they saw that Ino and Tsunade were done speaking and were coming towards them.

Tsunade sat down on one side of the bed next to Naruya. "Well Ino told me that you are indeed from a world called Spira correct?" Naruya nodded. She noticed that her brown eyes seem to hold a sad gaze as she drew in a soft breath and said, "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but there's no such place known to us as your home Besaid or Spira." Naruya had obviously knew that she wasn't anywhere near Spira, she was in some unknown world and there looked to be no way back. But she wished that the tightness in her heart didn't have to hurt that badly as each word seem to stab a new puncture wound in her. Her hands reached to grasp for something and found the blankets under and gripped them so tight her knuckles turn white.

"But…" Tsunade laid a hand on her shoulder to try to give reassurance to her as she saw the emotions shine on the girl's face. "I promise we'll try our best to find some clue or way that might have brought you here and be able to send you back."

Naruya looked at her with a hint of a hopeful remorse but she didn't put too much faith in those words but she thought that was a blessed sign of good promise and maybe believe that there might be some way she could get back home. If there was any other way.

"In the meantime you can make yourself at home here in Kohona. You will probably have to live under someone's surveillance. Some of the villagers are kinda cautious around strangers and newcomers. And until we get some papers to make you a citizen of somewhat to ease suspension you'll have to be watched understand?" Tsunade turned towards Sakura and to Ino. "Sakura, Ino you both live in separate apartments in one street right? Isn't there an extra down that way of your alley?"

"Hai one building in between ours, own by the same manager." Sakura answered. Tsunade smiled cheerfully at them. "Well then I guess that's settle. Have the landowner come to me today, I'll arrange everything for Naruya with the details and permission and setting in citizenship etc. and Naruya, you get to spend your day with Sakura and Ino."

Naruya nodded before Tsunade held her chin and then pecked her on the forehead. She blinked confused. What was that all about? She thought strangely, touching the place where the hokage kissed her.

Naruya was at a lost for words before the petite brunette who had disappeared during the whole conversation between Tsunade and her came back carrying something in her arms. Tsunade grabbed them from her and handed it over to her.

"Clothes for you. I don't think you should keep wearing that hospital gown when you leave especially after your little 'fiasco' today." Naruya flushed beet red as she recalled the incident, running down the hall where people saw her and wondered how she was going to get through without them staring at her and remembering this.

Sakura patted her on the back reassuringly. "Cheer up, it's not everyday you see someone running down the halls in these hospital gowns. It's usually the ones who are just getting their shots or plain stubborn old people that just want to get the heck out of here, so don't feel you are the only one."

Naruya giggled and felt that she could really trust these people and smiled.

* * *

Sakura had been given the day off by order of the Hokage as she, Ino and Naruya walked out of the hospital after Naruya was released. Some people saw them and were checking them out, mostly on Naruya. Naruya was blushing lightly as she stood between Ino and Sakura but once they were outside she was able to relax. She then looked towards Ino and said, "You said you're name's Ino." Ino nodded. "Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." 

"Same here, so what are we going to do?" Sakura and Ino had been thinking on the same line together. "Well you are going to have your own apartment soon and you'll need stuff. You need the obvious essentials like food, clothes, furniture, electronics, clothes—"

"You said clothes twice Ino!" Ino turned to glare at Sakura. "Well I don't hear you saying anything forehead girl!"

"Ino pig!"

"Forehead girl!" Naruya stood in silence watching from the sideline as she stared at the two fighting. She saw that they were friendly one minute, the next they were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. She was about to say or do something to put a stop to them when someone spoke from behind.

"Don't even try it. They'll be arguing all day even when you try and stop them." Startled she turned and saw that it was the black haired boy and the man named Kakashi that were at the hospital earlier.

"Oh ohayo sir Kakashi and**_--_**!" Sakura and Ino ceased their argument when they turn and saw Sasuke standing not to far from Naruya. But instead of running towards him as the love struck girls they once were long ago, they grabbed Naruya and quickly pulled her back away from him and behind them.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Ino asked, more like spat in his face. Her eyes were glowering at him as well did Sakura's as they glared distantly cold at him. They remember what Tsunade had order to do while Naruya was in the bathroom changing. Sakura remembered the hokage's exact words as she told them about what Ino found.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"It seems that the girl Naruya is really our Naruto." Sakura had been surprised and shocked just like Ino had been when she was inside Naruya's mind and saw the tiny hidden bits and pieces that showed who she was but there had been more and was enough to put together._

_Plus the whiskered cheeks were a dead ringer to them both but they couldn't believe it firsthand until Ino did the mind search. And they thought the possible was impossible. So Naruto was alive again, only he, 'she' was here and from a different place and time, with no recollection of them whatsoever._

_"It's likely all her memories of her old life were erased after she was reincarnated in the other world and now she has no idea now and that she's here, the possibility are slim to maybe recalling a few details of the past." Tsunade then looked both girls directly in the eyes. "I want you two to watch over her because I think from what Ino told me she's unsure and confused on a lot of matters and we best try to help her. And if she starts recalling anything, I want you to try and be careful with what you describe to her. Some things are well best…left unspoken understand?"_

_Both girls nodded but Sakura decided to ask one question which she was most concerned. "Ano, but what if something does happened? What about you know…."_

_Tsunade understood what Sakura was implying. "Yes make certain to make no mention on 'that'. I'm not sure why but if she was told it might cause a reaction in her and we need to be cautious with it. Until then just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get in trouble or worse."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Sakura's kept thinking to herself Naruya was Naruto. But she had no clue about her old life and Tsunade seem serious to having them watch her. If she was indeed correct about having no recollection and her old memories being there but not really and were able to come sometimes, she might recall what happened between her and Sasuke and… 

"Sasuke if you don't mind we have some shopping to do. C'mon!" She grabbed Naruya's wrist and started dragging the poor girl, followed along with Ino behind them. They watched them leave before Kakashi looked to Sasuke. "Apparently I don't think they're going to allow you to see that girl. Not under their watch."

Sasuke turned to glare at his sensei while looking back down the road to where the girls went. We'll see…he thought as he went in a different direction.

Naruya thought her arm would be pulled right out of it's socket if she didn't say something, "Ano, um Sakura could you please let go?" Sakura turned around and notice she was still doing that, holding on so tight that she didn't realized until Naruya spoke. She let go and apologize to her while she rub her red wrist.

"Sorry but I, we, hey we're here!" She pointed to where a shop selling clothes were. Ino also following Sakura's hint to distraction said, "I heard they have a 50 Sale today. Looks like your lucky day Naruya!" She and Sakura instantly drag her into the shop and started searching for clothes, looking and holding up against her as they tried to figure what style and color would go great on her. Naruya was in a state of shock as she saw the mother load of clothing she had in hand.

"But how am I going to pay for all this?" Ino pushed her towards the changing room and said, "We'll deal with that later!" Ino and Sakura sat down in two chairs next to the dressing room just in case Naruya needed a hand while deciding to take a breather from tugging and grabbing clothes for the girl. Soon they looked to one another.

"You think she'll be ok?" Sakura shrugged. "I don't know I mean most people didn't treat Naruto good in the past, myself include." Guilt hung on her head as she remembered everything that happened from their childhood. All the times she had insulted him with other kids beforehand for no reason why as her parents had just told her to stay away from him and she did with no idea as to why. Now after four years she was now given another chance for this one who she planned to make up, to have Naruya settled in and welcome.

Maybe teach a few jutsu here and there, see if she had good charka control. It was almost strange, she was considering Naruya to be a friend, almost close to a sister even though they just recently met. She was caught out of her train of thought when Ino started speaking to her. "What sorry Ino you were saying something?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Forehead girl if you were daydreaming about someone, please tell me it's not Sasuke but here what do you think we should do about Naruya?"

"Well I for one think once we get clothes, we should get some make-up. You know to hide the…" She scratched her face lightly, indicating the marks.

"I agree, we better get some along the way. I'll go to the convenience store and you stay here with her ok." Sakura waved as Ino left to get some while she went to check how Naruya was doing. It was only for a few minutes that she had been in the changing room but she seem to take a lot longer in there. Maybe had a problem with a zipper?

"Everything all right in there?" There was a muffle voice but she thought it sounded like, "I'm fine." Sakura thought she didn't sound too fine and decided to check. She opened the door and saw her sitting on a bench wearing the clothes that she had picked. "Hey they look great, seriously come on out so you can check it out yourself!" Silent she was and Sakura went towards her, "Naruya, Naruya what's the matter?" She walked towards the girl and saw her holding something in her hand.

On closer inspection she saw an orb shape photo that showed two people, a young man and woman, both smiling in the picture.

"Naruya are those your parents?" Naruya looked up, surprise to see her standing by and Sakura saw the tears trickling down the corner. She didn't answer but she nodded.

"Hai, my mother and father. I was just wondering what happened to them back home, I don't know I just hope that they, they didn't get…" She choked on the last words as she didn't really want to say them.

Sakura took her hand and held it, "It's ok Naruya-chan. I believe they're fine. Don't worry, I'm sure they're more worried for your sake and I'm certain Tsunade will find a way to get you home again." She brushed the blond bangs off her forehead and saw the soft smile that reached inside her heart.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." Sakura was unaware that even if the words did lift her spirit it made her feel less because if the girl left, she might leave the last hope to ever see that wonderful light again. She followed the girl out to the three-way mirror.

* * *

It took about a good four hours to try on outfits and Naruya was carrying five bags while Sakura carried only four. 

Where the Hell did Ino run off to? She swore she was going to find that blond and have a serious discussion in disappearing and ditching on her friends. Then again it was fun hanging with Naruya. They had discussed a lot in the time they had, comparing different things like summoners and summoning no jutsu, and also Sakura learned a lot of interesting things about Naruya's home world Spira. She told her about her parents and how they first met. To her it sounded almost romantic yet a bit weird.

"…Dad says he was taken from his time in Zanarkand a thousand years ago by Sin, which turned out to be my grandfather Jecht, don't ask and was brought to Spira. He met my mom and the others who were her guardians and they traveled together as she was a summoner and he became one of her guardians and they went to go save the world from Sin and keep the Eternal Calm once and for all. She did, only to have dad disappeared and mom decided to go find him again, so she became a sphere hunter."

"Sphere hunter?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"Yep, she went to search for sphere that might have clues to what happened to dad and maybe bring him home. She found one but it showed some other guy who looked almost like dad but not really. His name was Shuyin. He had a lover named Lenne that looked like my mom too. A lot happened while she'd been doing that but I tell more about later. But anyways she looked all over for dad, collecting sphere with my aunts Rikku and Paine, gathering dress spheres and garment grids. These are those by the way." She held up her left arm to show Sakura the bracelet she had on. It was a metallic chain bangle attached to her wrist and a ring hook on her middle finger through the link. There were about more than a dozen different colors beads around her bracelet.

"Mom gave me these after I proven to her I could fight. She taught me how to use them and I practice with them whether against fiends or with my family. I never took this off since." Then she indicate to the clothes she had on. "Plus it makes it easier to change out of old clothes." Sakura had obvious first notice the change of clothes after she went to go pay for the purchase and was surprised when she saw Naruya come out of the dressing room wearing not the ones Tsunade gave her or she and Ino had picked out for her.

A white halter top with a red undershirt clutched like second skin around the waist, a dark purple trenchcoat clip attached on her shirt and hung down to her claves, her denim skirt was sky-blue to match her eyes. She wore boots that went up to her thighs and long navy-violet fingerless gloves. Sakura heard a thud and realize that it was the cash register guy and he had crashed to the floor with a nosebleed that drenched the front of his shirt.

Naruya and Sakura quickly left the store, their stuff in hand paid and were walking down the street in search for Ino. They past two stores where Sakura had guess would have gone but to no avail. She told Naruya to wait on the bench by the last shop they were.

"Just wait there until I come back." She said as she put her stuff next to Naruya's and went in the direction to the last convenience shop where she hoped to find the blond. Naruya sat down and stare at the people go by. She saw some looked her way with curiosity and bewildered interest. She wondered how long it was going to take Sakura to find Ino before they could see the new home she was staying in and--

"Naruya! There you are!" Ino's voice cut through her thoughts as she saw her coming towards her and took a seat on the bench beside her.

That was strange, she thought Sakura headed left and Ino just came from the right direction that they had gone before? And where was Sakura, wasn't she suppose to come back when she found Ino?

"Ino where were you, Sakura was just looking for you." She pointed in the opposite direction to where Sakura gone.

"Oh I was just looking into some of the other stores down here. I saw a couple cute skirts that would look great on you." Ino was smiling at her as Naruya thought there seem to something wrong but couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Sorry about taking long but I was actually hoping to talk to you without Sakura around. I have a question to ask you, what do you think, do you like it here so far?"

"Well it is certainly interesting so to speak I mean well beside being my first time I ever seen such a place and I mean I never knew about this kind of life. I sure it's certainly interesting being a ninja. It must be so cool and exciting with the kind of active lifestyle one does have." Ino closed her eye for a second and then spoke in a calm voice. "Well it has some advantages like you said, to use cool techniques and jutsus, going on missions and stuff but sometimes it more than just fun or games. Its sometimes becomes more of a risk you take when your life is on the line and others. Even people you love can sometimes end up in the mess and you feel you blame yourself for the loss because you believe you could have done something when you couldn't.

All those times, someone lives with the memories of what happen, it haunts them and they keep fighting to rid themselves of the nightmare. But even when you commit something on your own, it just remains with you for the rest of your life, thinking of what you done."

"But still you know that you keep trying to fight for the others for what you believe in. Because you want to make things right for what you did wrong, isn't that so?" Ino looked at her baffled but Naruya continued to speak.

"My mother told me how people if they fought as one, they could fight away the pain that they had as separated and gain light in the darkness. You can atone for the sins that you did with the people you love and cherish with as long as you don't keep it to yourself and let it consume you." The stare in Ino's eyes soften and smiled slightly.

"Hai," She said and sat closer to her, "Naruya." Naruya looked up to see Ino leaning towards her. She reached out with one hand to move the hair away from her face and caress the whiskers on her cheek, stroking gently as she gazed deeply in her eyes.

"Is it really you?" Confused and wondering what was going on with Ino as their faces were inching closer, for a moment Naruya saw Ino's eyes darken from periwinkle blue to a darker blue then becoming more dark until they almost were pitch-black.

"Ino…" For a second their breaths were mingle and she almost felt the light brush of her lips when Ino suddenly pulled back and started running. Naruya sat stock-still as she thought for what was the last few seconds on what was close to being to what she found shocking and reacted instantly.

Fryd dra Ramm! Eh ymm uv Spira! Naruya got up from the bench and was about to race after her, to ask what she in the world she was doing when she heard her name being called behind.

"Naruya!" She saw Sakura and Ino, _INO_, running towards her. Ino was carrying a plastic bag filled with some assortments of make-up and such.

"Sorry about taking so long." Ino said while Sakura glared at her as she went to explain as to why she was. "I found some blush that matched your skin tone and then saw this fine array of lipsticks that I wanted to see if they look great on you and well I couldn't resist with the eye shadow and mascara and—"

"Ino I thought you were suppose to only get the concealer, not a whole bunch of other stuff!" Sakura yelled at Ino. "Well excuse me, I wanted to get some for Naruya considering a girl's gotta have her make-up you know."

Sakura was muttering to herself as she picked up the three bags and Naruya went to pick up the other but Ino insist to carry some as they made their way to finish up shopping with the money Tsunade lend them.

* * *

In the trees, hidden within the shadow, a figure watched them leave from the same distant in the hiding place. Once they disappeared from sight, the 'Ino' walked out and then used the dispel symbol, smoke appeared and then there was Sasuke Uchiha standing in the place of where the fake Ino was. 

So close, he had been so close. He had been inches away from kissing her before he had sense Sakura and the real Ino coming along. So damn close.

He had been certain that Ino would have taken longer when she had been told of the special sales for all makeup at that last shop far from here. But now after watching them leave along side Naruya, he wanted to see her again, know more of her and find out if indeed she was who he thought she was.

Naruya, whoever you are, I will find out and when I do and if I think is possible of what I believe I won't let you go.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: Ok so far she has met some people and there will be more, plus some in chance to pair up with some characters that you guys can shout out for a vote or so and also don't worry there's more to come.

Naruya: There better be, cause you are taking so damn long with this story.

Sasuke: Yeah seriously you better get us together soon.

Naruya: Who says I'm yours! There's other guys coming in up if you haven't notice. Chances are it might be a NejiNaru or GaaNaru or KakaNaru or….

(List goes on and on)….who knows who I might be paired with.

Sasuke: WHAT NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT GOING TO HAPPENED!

Naruya: We'll have to see what the people want.

**Blue Kitsune**: Yeah people go vote along and maybe ask for some love triangles with Sasuke, Gaara, Neji or diamonds or whatever crap you want to call and we'll see. Try also to make suggestions if you want something done. Kay read and review!

* * *

Translation: 

What The Hell! In all of Spira!


	9. Coming Close to Finding the Truth and Da

**Blue Kitsune**: Well it seems everyone is enjoying the story and look at the polls! I have never seen so many reviewers want you Naruya to be paired off with Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hell yeah told you I would be didn't I!

Naruya (Fumming to the sideline): Hey don't count your Chocobos just yet. This story doesn't end until it does so I still think the polls continue on until we finished!

**Blue Kitsune**: She's right, I'm not going to close it off just because there is still some chance others might pull it out. So people keep reading and reviewing and don't forget to vote your favorite pairing!

Polls:

SasuNaru: 10

NejiNaru: 3

GaaraNaru: 3

KakaNaru: 0

ItaNaru: 2

OthersNaru: 2

SasuNaruGaara: 1

SasuNaruNeji: 1

* * *

Chapter Nine: Coming Close to Finding the Truth and Danger Lies In Dreams 

Naruya was to stay at Sakura's place before tomorrow when the apartment between hers and Ino's would become her own after the paper had been set by the owner along with her citizen papers signed by the fifth Hokage. Sakura wanted to hear more about Spira and Ino listened in on it too, considering she missed a lot but was filled in by Sakura while Naruya continue on where she left off. She told them about every place from her home Besaid, Kilika Island to Bevelle and the ruins of Zanarkand. She told of her adventures with her friends Hakku and Aruco especially about the time her cousin found a broken machina and decided to give it a good 'whack', accidentally activate it and had chase him for hours on end around the desert camp in Bikanel.

"He was sitting on top of the flag pole, hanging on for dear life while the machina kept trying to jump up and skewer him. I swear he stayed away from them for at least three whole months and said he was never going to go near one unless me or Hakku were there to save his butt."

The girls continue talking until Sakura said, "So Naruya-chan what do you want to do with Ino-chan tomorrow because I have to go back to work at the hospital and—"

"But I have to help my mother at the flower shop and you know how stubborn she is when I try to excuse myself from work!"

Oh no, they realized that if Ino were going to be at her family store then Sakura would probably have to take Naruya to work. The last place she thought Naruya would want to go to would be back at the hospital. Perhaps going with Ino's would be the best…

Sakura snapped her fingers when she knew just the person, well people that might do the job. She pull Ino out of the room to tell her the idea she got as they went to the kitchen to prepare dinner or at least something to eat.

"Do you need a hand in there?" The girls told her no and Naruya stayed where she was looking around the living room where to the right she saw the medical books stacked on the bookshelf and went towards them. She ran her hand over the many volumes and picked one randomly off the shelf and flipped from page to page, looking at the pictures or reading one of the few paragraphs. She was skimming the last few pages until she came to one where a bookmark was in place.

Well not a bookmark, it was a photograph. Naruya took it from its' marker and stare at the picture. It showed Sakura when she was a kid, probably twelve or thirteen. She was smiling, holding her hands to her red cheeks. Over her was the gray-haired masked man, Kakashi.

Odd, he looked almost exactly the same as she saw him from today, not a day old from when the photo was taken. On the left of Sakura was Sasuke. There was a huge tear down the middle on him but that taped over.

Wondering how that happened if by accident or that Sakura had been angry with him one day and tried to rip the picture but later regret? He had a big scowl on his face as if annoyed to be in such a thing and thought it didn't appeal well with him. _He shouldn't frown like that_, she thought as her finger drew an imaginary curve on him to indicate a smile.

But as she looked at him more closely she saw something behind those eyes, like hollow sadness and hidden sorrow.

What could've it to let him have that look? Finally she drew her attention to the fourth and final member in the photo. Another boy wearing an orange jumpsuit was glaring straight at Sasuke while Kakashi pat his head with one hand and the other on Sasuke's. As she stared at him, something in her chest grew tight and the room seem too hard to breath.

The ridiculous orange jumpsuit, the blond spiky hair, those blue eyes, something about the boy seem almost familiar, she was certain that she…that she…

**_Kit, what's wrong? What's wrong? _**She felt like everything around her was spinning out of control and she could barely keep her balance as she used whatever sense left to grip something stable and continue staring at the picture in her hand.

**_Kit can you hear me? Kit! Kit!_** Kyuubi was crying desperately from her chamber when she sense her kit's distress. Naruya seem to far away to hear her even as it seem all things ceased to exist for her at that moment. **_KIT! KIT! KIT WHAT'S GOING ON!_** But Kyuubi's voice fell on deaf ears as Naruya trace from those unseeingly blue eyes to the scars on each his cheeks.

One, two, thr…

She then heard the door opening and footsteps approaching as she snapped out of her daze and quickly shut the book and placed it back in its original place and return back to the couch. Sakura came in carrying a tray with three cups of instant ramens while Ino held another with drinks.

"Sorry this was all we came up, I hope you don't mind."

Naruya shook her head. "No not at all Sakura-chan." She said placing a small grin on her face. Sakura set the food by the small coffee table and hand out each a cup and then chopsticks to eat. "Ittadakimasu."   
As the girls ate their meal, she decided to risk asking something. "Um, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, just out of curiosity, aren't you two well ninjas?" Sakura and Ino stopped eating and turned to look at her, "I mean when you guys were talking, working as a medic in a hospital and in a flower shop, I thought, you know…"

Sakura sighed before putting her cup aside and look towards her. "It's true we're ninjas but our fields are more different than what you would think. There are certain ranks that ninjas are at in standard. I'm a genin, that's lower-level ninjas. Ino and a few others are still genins too but the upcoming Chunnin's exam is in a couple months so we'll be participating in them. Then after Chunnin, there's Jounin, an elite ninja and so on and so forth."

She then turn to Ino. "Ino didn't you tell me Shikamaru is close to becoming Anbu captain from what you told me." Ino nodded. "Yup but he said the position sounded 'too troublesome'. The lazy bum…"

Sakura turned her attention back to Naruya. "Anyways…my field has more on the basics of chakra control and healing techniques thanks to Tsunade's teaching and being her apprentice for these last two year. Ino's still can work both her family shop and do missions from time to time when available. Sometimes we get to train with our senseis and other members of the team we are assigned. However the teams need three and well, let just say not much happens then besides the missions that are ranked from A to D on the levels we're on."

_Three-man teams, senseis?_ "So who are your senseis and teammates?"

Ino spoke up, "Mines was with Shikamaru, Chouji, my two teammates and my sensei was Asuma. I was later switched to Kunerai's with Kiba and Shino after Hinata decided to settle her own 'family' business for the time being. Chouji was switched to Gai with Tenten and Rock Lee. Their last teammate, Neji graduated to Chunnin the year before."

"Mine had Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, myself and…" She looked away from a moment, seeming lost in her own world for a minute before saying, "It's getting late you guys and Ino you have to get ready early to help your run shop am I right?" Switching the subject made Naruya realized that Sakura wanted to avoid further discussion and she didn't question anymore.

* * *

Ino took off for her own apartment, leaving Sakura and Naruya to get the pullout couch ready. After they did and before Naruya headed to the bathroom to change she turned towards Sakura and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you those questions, I was just curious that's why about being a ninja and a lot of things here in this world. I'm sorry I pried too much in your personal things." 

Sakura nodded with understanding. "It's all right, it's sometimes good to talk about it even if it feels painful when you let it out. I mean there was something I had done that made me regret so much. So much over the years that I wish that I could turn back time and take back what I did."

"What do you mean Sakura?" She shook her head. "Nothing it's just that, never mind…" Then disappeared into her bedroom leaving Naruya to wonder what that was about until she went to bed and close her eyes.

* * *

It was half past ten and Naruya was barely asleep before she heard the crying coming from Sakura's room across the hall. She rose from the bed and went to check in at the cherry blossom. She didn't enter the room because it was close and didn't want to intrude but she heard Sakura speaking to herself. 

"Oh Kami-san, I know that I shouldn't ask of you this but after all this time I beg that you'll do me this once. I know I made him promised to bring Sasuke back and he kept his promise at the cost of his own life. I didn't mean to let that happened. I just wanted to have them back again like the team we once were but I couldn't stop blaming myself for what happened. It was as if I might have just did the kill myself." She choked remembering the sad day when she saw the dead boy and the funeral that had been held.

"I just ask him, not knowing I just send him to his death. It's my fault. He was more than just a friend, he was almost like a little brother to me and I killed him. But now I think you have given us our old friend back and I want you to try and not take this away, this feeling of being whole again. Please don't be cruel and do the same mistake again."

Naruya pulled away thinking on what Sakura just said. What did Sakura mean? Did she asked for something from someone and blamed herself because of their death? She waited patiently by the door, waiting until she heard the faint ruffling of the sheets being moved then as Sakura's breathing became calmer and the crying finally stop and soft snore could be heard coming out of the room. Naruya, once she felt it was ok, crept quietly in and stare at the sleeping girl.

Under the moonlight coming from the window next to her bed, her tears shine like silver trails down her face. Naruya brushed a couple pink strands from her brow.

"Poor Cherry Blossom. You live with the guilt to think you send your friend out to die when all he did was keep his promise to you, like any good friend would. I'm sure that was all he could do and what he wanted to do to make you happy, to see your smiling face." Naruya bent down and kissed Sakura on the forehead and went back to the living room and snuggled under her own sheet as she slowly embraced in the blissful world of sleep and dream.

* * *

Warmth and bright light filter through the curtains in her room as she lied comfortably under her sheets before she heard the hard ramming knocks on her door. 

"Naruya, get up, breakfast!" She groaned as she moved and then cupped her mouth to muffle the yawn that escaped. She stood up and stretched her limbs.

_That's strange, usually shouldn't I have been up way before dawn and mom when she come to try and get me out of bed? _

And why did she feel that this was way out of place somehow? This was so weird.

But this was her room. So small and but so much of it reminisce a part of the peaceful calm and happiness that made her feel as if she was indeed back home. She slowly walk towards the door and was about to leave when she felt that she was forgetting something. She looked about and noticed everything was the same except for one thing that was lying on her desk.

It was a small backpack that Shira gave her earlier that day on her birthday before leaving for Luca. A part of her was curious as to why she would need it as she grabbed it and went to the room where her mother and father were waiting for her in the dining room. Her father looked up. "Hey honey you woke up late this morning. Didn't stay up that long last night did you?"

"Not sure but I feel like I have a massive headache coming on." She said which the honest truth was as she had no idea why but everything seem way off. "Yeah tell me about it." He noticed her holding the bag in her hand. "You better remember to thank Shira along with the rest of them. He designed that bag especially for you."

Naruya nodded. Shinra had made the bag himself and had it as a gift for Naruya to have a run test on how it works. It was one of those ultradimesional things that carried anything whether big or small inside and would never feel too heavy to carry wherever she went.

"Naruya?" She looked towards her mother. "Could you do me a favor? Go and find Hakku and Aruco, they should be running along on one of the beaches somewhere."

"What, they're here!" She said rising from her seat, nearly toppling the chair over but quickly recover. Her father raised one of his eyebrows at her surprise. "Yeah they told us to tell you they went to the beach when you woke up." He looked towards the small clock. "If you're hurry, you can catch up with them."

"Ok dad thanks I'll see you later!" She said running through the door, passing the village and heading towards one of the beaches. She saw the small dents in the soft sand as Hakku and Aruco's footprints faded by the wading water running on the shore. She knew a shortcut through the ancient machina ruins and should reach to where the two boys would be. She raced onto the rust rooftops and through the thick foliages of the dense path, hearing the chuckles and ramblings of the boys that were racing below her on the path. A sense of exhilaration rushed in her veins as she followed. Finally she came across the cliff edge that led to the huge lagoon below.

"Hakku! Aruco! There you guys are!" She shouted as she jumped down from the trees. "Hakku when did you cut your hair so short and what's with the glasses? Aruco what happened to your clothes, you change them and with a bandanna." When they didn't answer she stepped closer. "What's up with you two, it's me Naruya. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Naruya why are you still here? You shouldn't be you know." Hakku spoke as he stood next to Aruco. Even his voice sounded different she thought. It sounded harsh and old. "What are you talking about Hakku, mom send me here to fetch you guys."

"Correction, she said to 'find' us, not fetch you dummy. Obviously you should have those ears check. You're getting as bad as that crybaby of a father you have." Naruya narrowed her eyes to glare at her cousin.

"You take that back Aruco! How dare you call my father a crybaby! What the Hell is wrong with you two!" Aruco and Hakku started walking towards her and she was slowly backing away, a feeling of uneasiness in the air.

These weren't Hakku and Aruco. They were imposters.

"Where are they? Where are the real Hakku and Aruco you fakes!" She pressed her garment grid and instantly transform into her warrior, holding the Brotherhood in her hands. She held it straight towards the fake Hakku then pointed at Aruco and asked, "I'll ask again, who are you and what have you done with my friends?"

Hakku walked towards her, she noticed that he became taller and was towering over her. Aruco joined his side and he was at the same height as Hakku was. Suddenly Hakku lowered the glasses and she saw the jagged scar on the eyelid. His face becoming more haggard and drawn and that's when she recognized the face.

"Sir Auron!" She cried out and then turning to 'Aruco', "Jecht!"

"You got that right kiddo! We were thinking you never guess it was us."

"What's going on, what are you guys doing here?" She asked as the illusion between the two disappeared and the ghost of Auron and Jecht stood in their place. Only they looked more real than they did back in the Farplanes. "Weren't you in the Farplanes?"

"Naruya, do you remember what I said of the disruption that was occurring, well it's happening now and we came to warn you. You have to get out of here. He's getting strong in this world as he is out there from here. He can easily get you if you stay in the state you're in."

"What do you mean? What are you saying, in here but what-I don't understand." Jecht rolled his eyes. "What he means is you have to get the hell outta here before it comes for you! SO GET GOING!"

She wasn't able to get what it was until she saw Auron looked behind Naruya and grabbed the huge sword strapped to his back and held it in his hand.

"Here it comes! Get outta here Naruya! Now" What! She was totally confused as she then saw Jecht grabbed a blitzball and held it in the crook of his arms. They went in front of her and Jecht turned to her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET MOVING NOW!" She watched them raced back to her village and saw the rising of dark clouds coming from that direction and thought for a moment she smelled smoke.

No…the village! Her home was being attack!

Father! Mother!

She took one step but then a rushing ball of air and solid matter hit her directly in the stomach and pushed her backwards towards the edge and fall over in the water below. Pain shot through her as the rest of her body did when it landed in the water, swallowing large amount and instantly choke and falling further under the surface. She tried to move but all she could do was sink to the bottom and watched as darkness was her only companion as it took over her.

* * *

She woke up to brilliant sunlight shining through the room, gasping with a start as her lungs filled painfully with air as she sat up. 

_God, it was only a dream,_ she thought she coughed and placed a hand to her chest and taking deep breath as she tried to slow her racing heart, _but man, it was very weird, almost like it was real._ She looked about her surrounding and noticed that this wasn't her room and remember she was at Sakura's house and this was her second, well one and half stay in Kohona.

She sighed then lay back down on the bed. The Gondaime, Tsunade said she would have the apartment for her ready today. She groaned as her body ache and man her back felt worse, it was almost like she slept on top of hard slab of stone instead of a bed. She tried to rub the soreness from behind only to feel something there that wasn't suppose to be.

Carefully with trembling arms, she lower one side her shoulder, feeling the slight movement of a strap slid down then pushed the other and felt the great weight release. Turning around she looked and to her surprise saw the bag that she had in her dream.

_Oh My God!_ She screeched within her mind. It was so loud that Kyuubi heard it within her slumber and was quick to jump when she heard the scream.

**_What is it Kit what happened! Are we under attack!_** Kyuubi was sensing from Naruya confusion, bewilderment and shock but not fear. With no danger she asked what it was that startled the young girl.

_Kyuubi can we, are we able to connect in dreams in ways that we don't even know ourselves to be able to?_ Kyuubi purred in curiosity as to get what her kit meant. **_What do you mean kit, did you have a dream that was something of the sort?_**

_Well… _She didn't know how to put it to words and whether Kyuubi could help her understand what just happened in that dream she had and the possibilities to cross in-between. She was a little lost herself as she found the evidence to it possible thanks to the bag and the large bruise that was already fading thanks to Kyuubi's healing power. She didn't want to trouble her friend anymore than what just already happened. She would tell her about it later if she got the chance.

_Never mind Kyuubi it was just a question I was just curious that's all. _She held the bag by one of its straps and wanted to check what was inside it. Slowly she unclasp the lock and flip the flap open, then dug in and pull out the first thing she grabbed.

A comsphere, the ones Shinra had created to communicate between the islands. So was it possible to think it could. She pressed the button and then a fuzzy image appeared and then saw a recording of some sort. Shinra and the whole family were there. She saw her mother's face come into focus.

"_Hey honey, congratulations on being one year older. Many of us are wishing you a happy sixteenth. Shinra here made this bag for you. It's carry everything, big, small whatever. Your presents are inside for you."_ Her dad then came in standing by her mom.

"_Hey, hey how's my favorite little Naru-kid, think you're getting too old for the nickname, too bad! Well you maybe becoming a young lady but you're still our little girl, no matter what happens. Don't forget to get ready for Blitzball practice later. We're going to cream the competition that's for sure!" _He raised his arms and gave the victory sign towards her and Naruya had to smile at her two loving parents. She saw all of them, her family, her friends all shouting and wishing her happy birthday.

Hakku saying he couldn't wait for another battle challenge from her in the upcoming tournament. Aruco, her silly cousin, was smiling too as he and Rikku gave cheers and sang happy birthday in Al Bhed. She felt hot tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and coursing down her cheeks as she saw everyone, all of them happy and smiling towards her unaware that she was not with them to ever again in their time or presence.

How she wanted to be with them right then and now. When it was over, she held the sphere close, holding it tightly as if afraid to let go and lose the only thing left of her family in this new world. Her family and friends that she might not ever see again but still love with all her heart and knew felt the same way in return.She then placed the sphere back in the bag then walked down the room to find Sakura but found her nowhere in her bedroom and head to the kitchen instead.

She found a note attach to the fridge, saying she went to work and would be back later to help her with the setting up her apartment and take time to exploring and have fun. Naruya sighed.

Guess she would definitely go have look around then. But she wanted to look at some of the gifts she got. She went to the living room and took some out of the pack and spread them out onto the table. She found who gave her what and what they did as she unwrap them. She saved her mother and father's gift for last along with few others that were still buried deep. She stuff them back in and then slugged it over her shoulder and headed outside the apartment and head out into Kohona.


	10. Making Friends and Having Dinner With th

Chapter Ten: Making Friends and Having Dinner With the Hyuga

It was such a strange place, this Kohona Naruya thought as she wandered down the street, seeing the many building and never kept her eyes staring for more than five minutes at one as she looked at another in a different direction.

Not as grand as said Lucas or Bevelle but she didn't mind. She felt less tense since she woke up to this new world. It was relaxing and comfortable here and seem to hold some of the familiar quality from home. It was almost as if she never Spira and she was home.

Home…why did she suddenly feel that the word had more meaning here than back in Besaid**_--_**

Growl! Her empty stomach decided to inform her that it was hungry.

_Guess I should have ate before I left Sakura's to go exploring._ She looked around for where she could get something to eat and saw a small stand nearby. She could smell the wonderful aroma in the air and her mouth water as she made her way towards the restaurant.  
There were only a few people inside and some picked their heads up, a few giving only a secondary glance and some continue to stare while she took a seat at the bar before going back to what they were doing. Behind the bar, an old man wearing a stain apron saw her,

"Ohayo and welcome. What do you feel like having miss?"

She gave a quick glance at the chalkboard menu by the old man. "Umm…miso ramen and a glass of water."

"Coming right up!" The cook put the noodles in the pot and placed the seasoning on it. While Naruya waited, she turned in her seat to check this place out. It wasn't crowded and she thought it must've been too early for people to come in to eat ramens.

"Here you go! One miso ramen, enjoy." The cook said as he place the bowl in front of her when she turn around.

"Arigato oji-san!" She broke her chopsticks and slowly ate her meal. Once she finished, she started searching in her pockets to pay.

Uh-oh. Just as she found her wallet she realized she didn't know exactly what kind of currency these people took. She had only the gils from her world and she doubt the man would be likely to accept that for payment.

"Something the matter?" Naruya didn't know what to say until someone else sitting beside her on the far left did.

"Here's you go. This is for both mine and hers." Naruya and the cook both turn to see a young man with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and a long scar across the bridge of his nose handing out money to the old man.

The cook smiled, "Ah Iruka I didn't know you had company, why didn't you tell me. Friend of yours?"

"Not really, it's just I dropped my wallet by accident the other day and she gave it back to me. Though I repay the favor." The man, Iruka lied. Naruya had never met this man before but as he start getting up and leaving, "Thanks for the meal, I'll come back later!" She followed after him.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Sir Iruka, wait!" He stopped when he heard her calling out to him. "Hmm, daijoubu ka, is something the matter?" He asked as she caught up.

She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. Something about this man seem almost familiar to her, like he was somewhat close to her but she couldn't explain it. Strange how she kept meeting these people but felt some sort of connection to them.

"No…I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me back there because I wasn't sure if he would accept the kind of money I had."

"Ah it was nothing miss it was the least I could do."

"No really, I thank you for your kindness and want to pay you back." Iruka was going to protest but she reached inside her pocket and pulled a couple gils and handed to him.

"Here I'm not sure if they're worth much or not but consider a part of my repayment to you for what you did for me back there and I promise that if this isn't I pay you back with money I'll earn once I find a job." She started to turn around and walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait a moment, please wait! I'm sorry if it seem so forward but it would really be nice to know who you are. What's your name for starters? I'm Iruka Umino."

"I'm Naruya." She said not noticing the bewildered or surprise look on his face as she said her name or how he looked at her more closely. "Thank you once again Iruka-sama. Bye!" She said as he let go of her and she left.

Iruka stood in the street, staring in the direction to where the girl had gone.

"Naruya…"

* * *

"What to do? What to do?" She saw the shops, bathhouses, and restaurants, all in all the same and was beginning to wonder if this was really a village for ninjas or just plainly a village. 

**_Of course you can't expect ninjas to be acting uncivilized!_** Kyuubi said in her head, **_they're humans too you know!_**

_Yeah but still I wanted to see some people training or doing mission like Sakura said._ Her gaze wandered down the road until she saw a restaurant where two men wearing green jackets, like the one Kakashi wore, sitting in there doing something. Curiosity getting the best of her as it did, she walk through the double doors and step inside the restaurant.

"Well you beat me once again." Asuma said as he lean back and took one long drag of his cigarette. Shikamaru waved his hand lazily to rid the smoke coming toward his face. He thought it was troublesome that someone could live with breathing in this lung killer stuff. If he weren't careful, he could get second hand. Then again it was just too much trouble to bother.

Asuma stood up, "I think I'm going to use the john," and left. Shikamaru sighed to himself.

Chouji should be here anytime soon. He would for the all you can eat barbeque and lighten Asuma's pocket in this place. He set up the GO pieces and waited until either Asuma returned or Chouji come in and probably try and challenge him. He closed his eyes for only a minute before he felt a presence loomed over him. "About time you show up Chouji. Asuma-sensei went to take a leak so you'll have to wait for your free meal ticket with me."

"Chouji? Asuma-sensei? Oh so you're Shikamaru, the lazy guy with the high IQ of 200." Shikamaru surprised that he heard a feminine voice speaking opened his eyes and saw a young girl standing by the booth.

"Oh um hello." He was at a lost of words, his intellect failed him for once when all thoughts stopped when he saw her. It was the girl he and his teammates had found on the outside borders of Kohona. She was looking much better, he noticed her skin, once pale, was lightly tanned and her eyes bright. The clothes she had on were very unusual but they showed what a great figure she had and also her smile was...

Kuso, what in the world, what was with him and blondes! First Ino, then Temari now this girl! Gah! What was going on with him? While he was in his own thoughts she noticed the game he was setting up. "What this?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Huh what?" Oh brilliant just brilliant. She pointed to the board. "This game, what is it?"

"Oh this is GO." He started explaining the rules while she scoot in the seat across from him after he asked her to sit. He was sure Asuma or Chouji weren't going to mind having the girl there. She seem very interest as she listen to everything he said and asked if she could give it a shot.

"Sure which color you want, we play evens." She picked white and he took black. He went first, showing example on how to go and win with each enemy you grab. She followed and then set her own pieces to the stage. The game went on for quite a while. He asked after his first turn, "By the way what's your name?"

She smiled and told him. "Naruya."

Naruya, it almost sounded like… He concentrated his focus back on the game as she gained another of his pieces. "Shikamaru Nara." He said as they continue their game.

Throughout the whole time he was very much impressed at the way she played. She wasn't that bad. In fact she seem she was on the verge to win.

"I have to say you're good but," he landed his piece on the board, beating her and instantly winning the game, "you need to practice some more to try and beat me." He did ask if she wanted to play again, just for practice sake.

She was becoming quite a formable opponent as they kept going at it and talk throughout the game. Shikamaru had to admit he was starting to take a liking to this girl.

"So how do you like the game so far?" He asked as he beat her once again. She did tie with him once but that was luck. Not even Asuma could tie in Go against him. She tapped her lip thoughtfully before answering, "Well it's certainly very tactical and mind challenging I gotta say. You must've beaten over a dozen but I bet that you would have a harder time with Shinra if you were to play against him."

"Shinra who's he? A friend of yours?"

"Yup. He happens to be one of the best geniuses I know. We played many games and he beaten me in every one of them. I learn some interesting tips from him on how to cream my opponents but never him. The only person to ever beat him was my mother and he said it was by some fluke or something, never admitting that my mom totally annihilated him." Shikamaru was setting the pieces back when she asked, "Do you want to try one of mine then?" He looked up from where he was finished setting up the stones and shrugged.

"Sure why not." He set the game aside and watched as she brought out of her small backpack a board and laid it on the table. He saw there were sixteen coins sitting in a square fold: twelve silver surrounding four gold in the center. On the coins there were strange monsters etch in them.

"First one to get to forty or higher in less than 15 turns wins." He smirked. He never back down from a challenge. "You're on."

"Well let the games begin." She flipped first, got 9 and chose a 5 and 4 on the square with two silver coins and the pieces instantly disappeared, much to the amazement and bafflement of Shikamaru but he believed he got it.

One turn, fourteen to go. It was Shikamaru's and he grabbed seven. The game went on between the two until Shikamaru came out victorious. "Pretty impressive on this one you got. You could almost say it's a close opponent to GO." They played for another few minutes before they decided to call it quits. He watched as she started placing the board back in her bag. "Hmm, leaving so soon?"

"I haven't quite finish exploring and thought I should before it gets late." She flipped something towards him that he caught it in the air. The thing in his hand felt smooth and cold. "We'll play again Shikamaru-kun. See ya!" She exit the restaurant and walked passed the window to where Shikamaru could still see her before she was gone from sight. He opened his palm and saw a small coin, one similar to the pieces from her game. In the poorly dim light of the overhanging lantern above his head, it winked at him as he held it.

What an interesting girl that Naruya…

"Ah, seems like you had been having a good time?" Shikamaru turn his head to get face to face with his friend who sat behind him in the other booth.

"Gah!" When did he get here! He nearly lost his composure as he saw Chouji smirking down at him. He then saw smoke billowing up the front of where Chouji was and Asuma waved to him. The thin filter was longer, more than the last meaning he had been there for a while or maybe the whole time. Watching as he and Naruya played and chatted.

"Yo, so how did it go? It's seemed you met a very intriguing player to challenge. If I didn't know any better, I say she was your perfect 'match'." Shikamaru felt his face grow warm and turned himself away before seeing the wide grin on his Chouji's.

"So Shika, who was she and why did she look so familiar? Met her on a date once ne? Pretty cute I have to say, nice figure too. I wonder if she has a good appetite**_--_**" Shikamaru grabbed his white scarf and tugged down to firmly speak in his ear so no one else heard what he had to say. Suddenly everyone around them could have heard the startled choking of the round boy and then a loud voice booming, which would be ringing for the whole day end, especially in Shikamaru's case. "NANIIII!"

Sigh, it was very troublesome.

* * *

Naruya had a feeling someone was following her. She had been feeling it since she left the restaurant. It made the hair on her arm rise slightly but she didn't really sense she was in any real danger. Even Kyuubi, who was just resting in between, was keeping a keen watch on their surrounding and telling her to be careful. 

_Yeah I know but it's not like there's really any threat here now_, she thought as she continue walking. Beside it wasn't like she couldn't handle it herself. Nope she could take care of it without a problem.

There she heard something!

She turned around and saw no one behind, just a trashcan and boxes lying to the side of the fence. She started walking again, mindfully wondering about if it had just been her imagination and then there was it again.

She saw it was the same trashcan and boxes behind. She knew those were the same with the badly draw smile doodle on it. Then she noticed three pairs of blue sandals poking beneath the boxes and can.

So they were following her and thought they could fool her, well two can play this game.

She pretended to make to cross the street but then zigzag back and across through shops and alleys and made a left turn and head to a sparse area with a hill where it seem nobody was around. She turn and saw that she lost them, her tracking quarry.

She lied back on the grass, feeling the soft blades tickling her bare arms and legs while staring at the clouds floating by in the sky. It was nice and thought it was interesting to be here but she wanted to do something adventurous, something fun.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a noise coming up to her right and then felt a heavy but slobbering thing jump onto her chest. "Umph!"

"Arf! Arf!" Naruya saw that a big creamy brown dog was sitting on top of her and was licking her face furiously while its' tail wag crazy. Her face was being covered in sloppy kisses before a gruff voice came calling from below the hill.

"Oy Akamaru! Akamaru there you are! What the heck do you think you're doing, running off like that?" Naruya turned her head sideways to avoid more sloppy kisses and see two young guys running towards them. Naruya saw that one was wearing a white trenchcoat, his collar up covering half his lower face and wore dark sunglasses and had black bushy hair sticking out. The other guy that hollered out had red triangles painted on his cheeks and his feral eyes were almost like a canine's along with his pointed fangs. As the two race towards them, a pretty woman following not too far behind and her gaze falling on the girl who Akamaru was on top of.

"Ohayo miss, sorry about that. Kiba and Shino were training when Akamaru just decided to run off and Kiba went after him."

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Kiba, the one with the red triangles shouted to his sensei. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and then looked back to where his dog and Naruya were. "Sorry about that too miss. I guess Akamaru decided to go and—"

He stopped when he saw her and blurted, "It's you!"

She blinked confused. "What do you mean 'it's me'? I haven't met you before have I?"

"No but we were the ones who found you back in the forest." It was the other boy who spoke. He had been so silent that she almost forgot that he was there. "You were unconscious when we found you. We were the one half of the team to track with Chouji while Shikamaru, Lee and Neji went to find the others."

Oh so Shikamaru had also been the one to rescue her. She should have probably thank him. Next time she saw him she would. She rose up after the dog got off her then bowed to the two of them.

"Well I thank you for what you both did. I'm Naruya and I hope that with me staying here in your village will not be any trouble to you in any way." The other woman, Kurenai smiled back at her.

"Well I'm sure you're welcome to stay with the Gondaime's permission and hospitality. I'm Kurenai, these are my two shinobi students, Kiba Inuzuki and Shino Aburame." They bowed back to her politely. "If you like, would you care to join us while these two finish training?" She nodded enthusiastically.

Finally she was going to see some action!

"Hai I love too!" She said and then they walked to an area that was clearly where the two boys had been training. She noticed that one member was missing from their team.

"Hinata Hyuga used to be a member of my team and Ino is our replacement but since she had to do work today I have only these two to train for now." Naruya was shocked that the woman knew what she was thinking.

Was she a mind reader or did she have the same jutsu like Ino to read minds? She stared questioningly at her before she and Kurenai took a seat on two stumps as the two boys stood opposite on the field and went to battle stance.

She watched as Kiba race head first against Shino, hands extended and saw long claws pointed out. Shino stood still, didn't raise his arms or draw out the kunais that he had on the side of his leg pouch.

_What's Shino doing, wasn't he going to defend himself?_ Kurenai patted Naruya on the back. "Don't worry about him, Shino has a bloodline that is able to defend on its own will."

_Bloodline? _She questioned inside her mind to Kyuubi to let her in on what was going on while the battle ensure.

_**It's another way of traits that only appear, and can only be passed down from generation to generation in certain clans. Just like jutsus, there can be special inside one's own family like the Aburame clan for example, they're able to control and communicate bugs.**_

_Bugs? _Kyuubi purred loudly, meaning 'yes'. **_At birth, the babies of that clan are given to the kikai, or destruction bugs. The kikai are the parasites and the body of the newborn is the host. However, it's a mutualism. They both benefit. The kikai get chakra and the host body gets a powerful weapon and resource. _**

Naruya shuddered at the thought of a child in that family being host to bugs but then again she did have Cindy, Mindy and Sandy that were bug aeons inside her just like the rest of her aeons. _What else about their clans' ability with the Kikais Kyuubi?_

**_The kikai are useful as offensive, defensive, and informational tools. Watch closely Kit as Kiba tries to land a punch on him. _**She did as she was told and saw to her amazement that the punch to Shino's stomach open a gaping hole and there were black swarm of bugs crawling towards Kiba.

Kiba back away but he was too distracted to see the Kikais crawling up his leg. Soon he was bending down and then placed his two fingers and whistled. Akamaru came over. **_Ah now we see what Inuzuki does._**

_Does the Inuzuki clan have a bloodline too?_

**_No, theirs isn't like Aburames' but they're similar in way as they specialize in communicating with canines and have beast type attacks which helps successfully complete their missions. Now watch carefully._**

She saw Akamaru leaped to his master's side and Kiba pulled from out of his pocket a red pill and hand it to the dog. She watched as the dog's fur bristle and then change to the color of red. Akamaru then barked twice and Kiba with his hands folded together said, "Beast Effect Nippou!" And then there were two Kibas!

**_The Beast Human Bushin, a transformation and directed copy. Hmm this will be very interesting to watch…_** Kyuubi purred as she and Naruya watched as the two Kibas went with intense speed against Shino.

_Such movement, wow, that's amazing._ Her eyes widen at the two Kibas went head-on and Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

_**Heh heh you ain't seen nothing yet kit!**_

Both Kibas then started spinning into two storm vortexes against Shino. "Piercing fang!" They attack from different sides but Shino still stood while the tornadoes charged at full throttle. It was in all a rapid move and Naruya could only see a vague blur but when the tornadoes dispense and the two Kibas stood, Shino was gone. Then she saw him appear behind one of the Kibas and held a kunai to his throat.

"I win again Kiba." The other Kiba 'poof' and Akamaru started barking and running towards them.

"Nice work you two, very good. Your attacks are getting stronger Kiba." She looked to Naruya. "Wouldn't you say Naruya?" She nodded. "Yes that was incredible, the both of you were. I certainly wouldn't mind trying to fight against one of you guys." She looked towards them. "Of course if that's all right?"

Kiba gave her a big grin and said, "Sure why not? I wouldn't mind seeing what you can do? Maybe even Shino would like a go right?" He nudged his arm into the stoic boy and Shino didn't say anything but he too wanted to take a chance against her. His bugs were reacting like crazy; her chakra was driving them off the walls with hunger. He remembered what Neji said a few nights ago about her having more than one.

Was that possible or could it be some bloodline she had in her clan? He would have to watch her closely to see what she did. He took the stump that Naruya had been sitting before as she got up and went to battle stance opposite Kiba on the other side.

Kiba and Akamaru did the same. Kiba was curious in what kind of jutsu she had and how powerful she really was. He took noticed of how she pressed one of the beads on the bracelet she had around her wrist and it started glowing.

What the! He watched as bright light engulf her and she had a completely different outfit and was holding a staff in her hand. "You ready Kiba cuz' here I come!"

She waved her staff and the ground beneath her started turning red and a weird symbol showed. It rose and then a beast appeared underneath Naruya's feet and the ground broke and threw her in the air. The beast jumped up and caught Naruya easily in one clawed arm and let her down once they landed. It gave a mighty roar over at Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba's, Kurenai's and Shino's eyes were wide with surprise to see her summon a creature they've never seen before, but they were most curious as to why this summoning didn't required the blood to call it forth and what contract did she summon it from?

"Since you have your comrade Akamaru to go against me I decided to summon mine. Meet Ifrit." Ifrit was a massive dark brown dog-like creature with fiery flaming hair and had long ebony claws that could easily rake off the flesh of anything. Its teeth were so long Akamaru started whimpering a bit and backing down. Kiba smirked.

"Heh, quite a move you got there for a summoning no jutsu. So let's begin!" She saw him do the same move he did beforehand. He called Akamaru to his side and created the clone and preparing to do his ultimate attack.

"Right back at ya Kiba!" She and Ifrit both went in for the attack.

Kurenai and Shino watched amazed as the girl fought alongside the summon beast she had. She dodge the attack easily along with the help of her summoned beast. She fought against Kiba while Ifrit fought with Akamaru, spewing fireballs and raking claws at them. The fight last a long time before she and her summon did an attack called Hellfire and she herself cast fire twice and took down Kiba and Akamaru. After the battle was over Naruya dismissed her summon and went to go help the two lying on their sides.

Instantly she changed from her summoner-mage to White mage to help heal them both of their injuries. She started first Kiba who had taken more damage blows thanks to her fire attack then over to Akamaru.

"What with the change of clothes? You some sorta fashion person or something?" She turned around after she was finish and shook her head. "It's the way of how the garment grid works and what dresssphere I use during battle." She stood up and then look towards Shino.

"Hey are you gonna challenge me next or what?" Shino got up and walked to stand in the spot she last been.

"Fine." This was going to be interesting as Kiba and Akamaru went to sit and watch her. Again the question on who or what Naruya was running inside their minds.

* * *

"Konohamaru-kun, are you sure that is our target?" Three kids, hiding behind not very good camouflages disguises watched as the fight between the girl and Kiba finished and hers with Shino's was getting ready to begin. They had been watching the first half by the time they follow to where she had disappear after they lost her through the market. The young girl in their group looked towards a boy with brown spiky hair beside her who he was the leader of their pack had asked if they were really to follow this girl. 

Konohamaru looked at her as if to dare ask her to question his authority.

"Of course it is Moegi that is the one that our ex-boss's ex-girlfriend descript to us when she gave us this mission. Blond hair, blue-green eyes, dress well…different and has a sexy body." Sakura didn't really say 'sexy' but just from getting one look on their target, made him have a nosebleed, same with Udon that trailed with his snot.

Udon looked through his binoculars, "She's fighting now Shino." The two then looked through theirs and saw indeed she was. Again she was in that strange outfit that she fought against Kiba before and got her staff and then called forth another summon.

But it wasn't just one summoning it was three.

Three big bug creatures stood in front of her. Shino called forth his own bugs and they began their fight.

* * *

Kiba and Kurenai were once again amazed with this girl. She just summoned three strange bug-human creatures on the field. This girl certainly had a talent for summonings. She was also good at healing. Kiba didn't feel any pain in his body and it seem all the chakra he lost in the fight was given back to him when she healed him and Akamaru. How could she had the power to heal them just like that in mere seconds, almost like a medic nin would and still had charka to fight against Shino. Who was she exactly? 

Akamaru started barking and Kiba scratch him on the head. "She sure is…" He said understanding what his canine companion said. Kunerai smiled at the two then turn her attention back on the fight.

It took a lot longer with Shino as her aeons refuse to cooperate with her commands and had to fight on her own to keep his bugs from attacking her as she dodge them and used her staff to fight. She had to guess it must do with his gift with bugs that made it difficult for her to control.

"I think they like you." She said after the fight was over. They had called it a draw as she couldn't give a simple command to her aeons and it was hard to stop them from glomping the boy to death.

She was lucky to dismiss them. Cindy look ready to pound him to the ground and Shino looked almost thankful that she forced the trio to go.

"It's hard to control them at times but I guess they couldn't resist you very well when they caught your, hmm, intriguing scent." She giggled and heard Kiba snicker at Shino.

"Seem like you got the love bugs on you Shino-kun." Shino silently glared at him before turning his attention to Naruya.

"You fought very formidable with your skill. However if you need to practice on controlling your bugs, let me know. I might be able to help you with them."

"Arigato Shino-sama, I'll think about that. Thanks for your time with battling with me. I hope we could do it again soon. Well bye Kurenai-sama, Kiba-sama and Shino-sama." She said waving as she went to walked away.

"Wait!" She turned at the sound of Kiba's voice, "Um, Naruya-chan, do you have any plans to stay in the village?"

She thought for this a while. She wasn't too sure if the Hokage would be able to find a way to get her back home and likely chances it would take a lot longer. She didn't even know how she got here in the first place. It could take forever for all she knew. "I think so, why?"

"Well I dunno, I was thinking maybe you could become a ninja? You seem to have the move and right skills and maybe with some practice learn a few jutsus." She looked over to Kurenai who smiled at her. "Hai, I'll discuss the idea with the Hokage and see what she has to say."

Naruya bowed to her. "Arigato then, thanks and good luck to both you again Kiba-sama and Shino-sama." She said grabbing her bag and running off. They watched as she disappeared down to the forest trail behind them. Nobody heard the ruffling up on the top hill or see the three kids go downhill to follow.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Naruya walk the small path towards the forest close to the area she had been, but wasn't really paying any attention to as she seem elsewhere in her thoughts. 

To become a ninja? It sounded very tempting and a part of her felt that she should really consider it.

But why, why did she want to? She continue to brood in her mind before making to a tiny serene area with a little river and waterfall.

Very zen, very appropriate. She went towards the bend and sat down to stare directly into the mirroring reflection. Her fingers lightly trail the surface, watching as the water shimmer then fell back into place while the ripples spread. Feeling in light spirit, she started to sing.

Neji was sitting in the area he spent training for the last eight hours before he heard something faint in the distance.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

That can't be Lee or Tenten, the two had already left four hours ago and he didn't have any idea who would be coming in this area beside himself and his ex-teammates. He was sure that it wasn't anyone from his family that would be out here. They would be all back at the manor.

He practice almost everyday outside the Hyuga property. Not like he was really any part to that clan so to speak. But still Hinata and Hanabi were like the closest to family with the expectant of their father and his uncle, Hiashi the head of the Hyuga family, after Naruto 'knock some sense into him' and when Hiashi let him know the real truth as to why his father had died.

Already his hatred and despite over the main house seem to slowly lift off him like a dark cloud and try to treat them in better respect. But still old habits die hard when the main and branch were still separated. Some times he still remember the promise that Naruto had told him during their match four years ago.

_When I become Hokage I'll change the Hyuga!_

Hmm, I'm sure you would have Naruto…you would have become a great Hokage but now you're gone…

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

He stood up; his byakugan activated and went to search the source of where it was coming from.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

At 5 o'clock on his side not to far from where he was practicing. It sounded very close. The singing was a tranquil harmonious melody almost as gentle as a whisper but yet sound strong to give way to the soul of anyone who'd listen.

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

He raced through the forest; the Byakugan came in handy as he could see what he was searching for.

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

The charka he saw wasn't the normal blue like the ninjas he knew. This one was different and he believe he knew which it was only he wanted to find out for himself. Once he made it there his heart almost stop at the sight he beheld.

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

It was the girl that their team recently saved about two days ago. She was sitting by the river bend, her back to him wearing another strange outfit yet it suit her as she sang, singing with such leisure that the wind seem to be gently in tune with her melody.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Neji was entranced and memorized as he took in the glow of the girl as she continue her sad song.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

When she finished she sighed then turned around and saw him standing by.

Naruya was more to say that she was surprised someone had been right behind her without her knowing. She had been so into her song that she hadn't even sense his presence neither did Kyuubi as she had already decided on taken a nap having seen no danger.

But now here was someone who was around her age sixteen or seventeen. He had long black hair that fell past his shoulder, pale skin, not quite as pale as Sasuke's but his eyes were a beautiful transparent color like silver pearls. He was definitely handsome and she felt a light flush rush to her face as she saw that she was staring at him never realizing that he was the _one_ staring at _her_.

Neither person spoke not sure what to say until it was Naruya who took the first move as she stood up and waved slightly, "Ohayo."

Neji snapped out of his subconscious and blinked twice before replying, "O-ohayo." His eyes were glued to the way the skirt moved swishing side by side along her as she stood about a few inches away and said, "You ok you look flushed um..."

"Neji. Neji Hyuga." He said quickly before deciding to say something else to make this less awkward than it was. "I was singing-training about a few meters from here and I heard you training-I mean singing I mean I sense your chakra while training…" He sounded like an idiot the way he was blabbing now.

His attention was brought back on her when she snapped her fingers.

"Oh so you're the Neji who was with the team Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba and Shino that found me weren't you?" She said and Neji nodded. "I'm Naruya and I'm very thankful for you guys saving me. I mean I don't know what else to say beside that I'm glad that you were the ones who found me before those other two did."

"Other two? The two back in the forest, they were after you?" She nodded. "But at least you're safe now and will probably go back to your village soon as we know when you're not in anymore danger right." He noticed the way her eyes went sad instantly and Neji thought he might have said the wrong thing and upset her.

"You do have a village don't you?" She turned her gaze over to the river and sigh sadly.

"I don't think…I can ever go back."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Neji realize that he best not say anymore on the subject and looked towards the sky instead. "Perhaps we should get out of here because it'll get hard to get through once it's completely dark." She turned around and nodded.

"Hai I guess we should." Neji watched her for a moment before he said, "I apologize for what I said that upset you and ask for your forgiveness. It would best be redeem if you like to accompany me back and join for dinner at the Hyuga manor."

It surprised both of them, although differently as this was the first time Neji ever invited someone outside the Hyuga family to join in a meal within the main. But yet he wanted to spend time and get to know her, to find out about who she was because he just needed to know, had to. Naruya smiled and he thought that it was beautiful just like she was.

"Hai I would love to Neji-san." He smiled back as he took her hand and led them out of the forest towards the manor. She didn't see the faint redness on his cheeks as he held her hand in his.

* * *

Hinata was sitting outside on the small porch near the garden while her father and sister train inside the room behind her as she counted the stars as they began to appear in the sky. 

About four years already and the family still seem unchanged but there was some improvement as Neji was accepted to the main. It took a long time with counseling with the other but in the end her father had won and Neji had been given chance to be within their life. She and her cousin had gotten along better and could almost understand him but he still kept to himself at time and she worried about him as the last couple days he was being secretive.

She gaze at the gate up front where they were opening and enter her cousin coming through. She was just about to go and greet him when someone else came in, striding alongside her cousin holding his hand and talking to him.

The person was looking around their estate with wide eyes filled with wonder and fasciations.

Hinata looked at the girl curiously. There was something about her that she wasn't sure of until she realize the girl looked almost like Naru—

The girl saw her and out of old habit quickly turned her head and looked away. Neji and the girl were walking towards her and then she heard the door sliding open behind by the time the two reach her.

"Oy Hinata hurry and change before din—"

Her father's words died as he saw Neji and the newcomer standing not to far from his daughter as he looked over to his nephew. He then set his stare at the girl standing beside him. His eyes made Naruya feel uneasy, almost as if he was trying to look directly into her soul. Kyuubi felt the sudden tension her host was feeling and recognized who it was when she sense where they were standing on what grounds.

_**Naruya what the hell are you doing on Hyuga territory! This is bad, this so bad!**_

_Why what's wrong Kyuubi?_ But when she saw the veins around his eyes appeared and stand out more promptly than before this didn't look good. Right before she could even think Neji step in and spoke, catching the man's attention.

"Hiashi-sama I'm sorry to intrude on such a time as of now, to come so late without informing you or asking your consent to allow someone as a guest to join for dinner tonight but she has accepted my offer and hope you will not mind for this evening." He said as he looked toward his uncle. Hiashi turn his byakugan gaze on him and was afraid for a millisecond that he would perform the deadly jutsu that affect only members of the branch. But he was relief when the byakugan changed back to normal pale eyes as he looked over to Naruya again.

"Tell me, what is your name miss?" He said it almost in a friendly tone yet it hold no emotion to feeling normal but Naruya rather not be so quick to jump the gun because she felt that he might do that weird bloodline on her again and afraid to risk it.

_**Just relax Kit and tell him your name and bow respectfully to him. This is the main family and that man is the head of the house so you have to deem respect towards him. Do it or he might change his mind.**_

Naruya did as she was told and half bowed towards him. "My name is Naruya Hiashi-sama and it's an honor to meet the head of the Hyuga clan." She kept her head down but then heard the man speak.

"Very well Naruya-chan you may join us for tonight." She lifted her head slightly and saw him turn to the girl she had caught staring at her when she and Neji walked in through the gate.

"Hinata, please take her with you to change and join at the family dining room when you're ready." The girl, Hinata nodded as she went to Naruya's side and grabbed her hand and took her down the small walkway towards the main house's entrance. Naruya took one last look to where Neji was and saw he and Hiashi just staring at each other. She wondered if it was a bad idea to come here.

The two headed inside one of the rooms that were one of many she saw as soon as the girl shut the sliding door and then went to the closet to fetch some clothes. The room was certainly well lavish and elegant as she saw it decorative and expensive with the furniture and when Hinata handed her the clothes she was to wear for the evening.

"Um…here you can try this on if you like Naru-Naru-chan." She said stuttering as she went to fetch her own outfit from the wardrobe.

"Hinata-chan." Hinata froze and turn around. "H-hai!"

"You're name's Hinata, it's a very nice name for you." Hinata flushed and said, "Ari-arigato Naru-chan!" Naruya smiled to the shy girl before she started to undress. Hinata was undressing herself as well but paused to stare over at Naruya who was momentarily half naked. "You know you-you're incredibly beautiful Naruya-chan." She said and then went back to search in the closet, fumbling for a decent kimono to wear. Naruya watched for a few seconds before deciding to try on the kimono Hinata handed her. She looked at it and then turn to see Hinata dressing and said, "I-I can't wear this. I mean surely it would be better on you as it's your and…"

Hinata at first confused now realize what Naruya was saying, giggled and shook her head. "But it would be much lovelier on you than it would for me. I haven't worn that dress for years and had no plans to, go on try it." Naruya sigh and slip the dress on and tied the obi awkwardly, feeling fairly certain that it wouldn't go but Hinata walk towards her and fix the obi and then smooth the wrinkles out. "It looks beautiful on you. In fact you probably don't have one like this, you may have it."

"But Hinata-chan I can't! This is--"

"Would you mind if I try something with your hair? I think I have a nice set of combs that certainly matches your eyes." Naruya knew she was losing the fight seeing the subject change and she nodded. "Hai and here let me help with your kimono." Both girls were smiling and talking as they prepare themselves for dinner as if they known each other for a long time than just meeting for the very first time that day.

* * *

Neji was waiting patiently outside the hall to the dining room, waiting for his cousin and Naruya-chan to come. 

Naruya-chan, it was interesting to call her that but also Naru-koi didn't sound half bad either.

God now what was wrong with him! First seeing her made him red in the face, finding out her name made his heart almost stop and now he was deciding on which nickname he prefer calling her, Naruya-chan or Naru-koi.

He was giving himself a headache by the time he heard footsteps coming. It was either another main family member approaching or it was… The footstep stopped and he turn to see Hinata dressed in a traditional lavender kimono with passing clouds and small teahouses on the sleeves and hem of the long skirt.

But the reason why his heart was beating rapidly or it became harder to breath was when he saw Naruya behind Hinata. She was a wearing a kimono that was turquoise blue, orange and gold with large white chrysanthemum blossoms arrange in the light background.

Four birds were embroidered in the same colors. A peacock at the center back, a phoenix whose tail feathers wrap around the skirt, two sparrows soaring at the shoulders, and a plover dancing at the hem. Her hair was in a high ponytail held in place by two sticks, some wisp of strands on her face, her eyes sparkling like jewels, sapphire and emerald. She blushed when she saw Neji staring.

"Hello Neji-sama, were you waiting long for us? I hope you weren't because really it took us longer than we expected and well—"

Neji walked over to her and said, "It's ok, Naruya-chan you look absolutely beautiful. You too Hinata-chan." He said to his cousin whose face was as red as Naruya's at his compliment.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san." She said as she walked into the room first. Naruya looked over at Neji as she and him were still standing outside.

"You look handsome yourself if I do say so." She said blushing while Neji smiled. He was only wearing one of the traditional black robes he had. Two white sparrows sitting on the branches on top his chest over his heart with white flowers and branches edge around the corners of his kimono. "Arigato Naruya-chan." He whispered to her before they stepped into the hall.

Naruya felt everyone was staring at her. All those transparent pearl like eyes. It was starting to feel creepy in a way that made chills run down her spine and the only support she found was standing close to Neji as they walked in. All the people who had seen the heiress, Hinata come in and then her cousin were about to go back to what they were doing before they saw the girl standing by Neji. She wasn't a member of the Hyuga family, a complete stranger to them but they watched as she and Neji walked side by side, whispering to one another and Naruya could hear of somewhat their conversations.

"Who's she? I never saw her before in Kohona."

"Is she a shinobi…what village, surely not from the Sound."

"Well she is certainly gorgeous and Neji seems well taken with her…"

She was wondering if Neji was listening in to any of this when they reached a table where she saw Hiashi at the head, Hinata by his right hand side and a small girl around twelve sitting by the left. There were two empty seats on Hinata's side. Were those for Neji and herself? She followed to join where he took his seat next to Hinata and she by him. Just when she was about to sit she heard a loud cough behind her and turn around to see an old man glowering at her. "I'm sorry sir I didn't know this was…"

The man's glare didn't seem unfazed as he turn to the head of the table and said, "Why is **_she_** here in the presence of the Hyuga family Hiashi?" His voice barked as he demand to know why this girl was here.

"She is a guest and I'm certain that there was never a law within the family to never invite a person to join."

"Yes but this girl's a complete stranger!" He pointed out accusingly. "We have no idea who she is or why. For all you know she may be a spy for the Sounds!"

Some people muttering in agreement and Neji looked ready to speak up against the old man but Hiashi beat him to the point. Naruya wanted to do something but Kyuubi said, **_"This is the Hyuga we are dealing with Kit, best not mess in this matter. If you do it will become messier. So be quiet for now and don't try anything. Let them try to handle it out."_**

She did as she was told and watched silently as Hiashi and the elder argued. She glanced worriedly to Neji who was glaring at the old man's back.

If looks could kill the old man might be buried six feet under she was fairly certain. For as it look to be faring for the elder and having had the last bit to the edge of her raw nerve of self-silence did she suddenly have enough.

"Hyuga-sama I am in truth a stranger in Kohona and I know nothing of how it is here or any other place. My life is a complete mystery to you but I'm certain that you probably not understand even if it took a lifetime for you to figure if I told you in many ways or explain in words I could find. Forgive my interruption but I had to speak to let you know to not fear me if you think of me as some spy."

The hall become silent as she spoke, everyone stared wide-eye as this was a first time anyone spoke up against an elder. Even Hiashi was surprised as he wondered more of this girl. The old man this time looked at her, his eyes threaten to use his bloodline but Neji had risen and stood in front of Naruya, "Who are you and what exactly makes you think we should trust you so well, to welcome you with open arms in our presence?" Naruya placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and then looked into the old man's eyes, her green-blue into his ghost-like orbs.

"I am Naruya, and by Kami I give you my word to lay myself in your honest opinion of me that is all I can tell you for now but if you have further question I will answer all I can. I can be trustful and self-reliance to put my life to those I have base myself on your judgment whether you are willing to believe me or not is your decision. The Godaime of Kohona has put her trust in me and I would like it for you as well to do the same."

* * *

Naruya heard the Kyuubi groaned for the fifth time that night, **_'You had to do that Kit, you just had to.'_** She ignored the fox's comment as she heard another talking to her and she listened before someone else decided to speak with her. Many had been quite shocked at this girl's attitude and when she just told off one of the elder well surprisingly that was suppose to be an offense but Hiashi had said, "Well there you have it, there's your answer as to whether she's a stranger to you. She's Naruya and I'm sure that she'll answer any question you ask of her." 

The old man had been scowling when he went to the table where other elders were.

Well at least she knew that this was her seat, not the old man's. Once she sat, everything became normal as everyone went to feast and make conversation during the meal.

Well most wanted to talk with Naruya as they were very curious about her and what she did for herself. She figured to answer a few, trying to not lead too much on her life back home in Spira, knowing they wouldn't have any clue whatsoever even if it took the whole night to tell her life. She explained she was able to conjure summoning and that got Hiashi's and everyone's attention.

"Perhaps you could give a little demonstration of your summoning, I'm certain it will satisfied many if they saw one of your summons. Before you leave tonight it will satisfy our curiosity."

"Of course Hiashi-sama, I would be delight to do so. If you give me a moment to prepare I will be ready to show you." She said as she rose from her seat and left the room. While heading back to Hinata's to change into her summoner's outfit, she pondered on which aeon she should use.

Anima and Bahamut were certainly out of the question, Ifrit she didn't want to cause a hole in the floor, Cindy, Mindy, Sandy? Yojimbo? Shiva? Ixion?

Wait she had it! She return to the main dining room where everyone was waiting and went to the door where it lead outside to the garden. She slide them open and then went outside. Everyone looked to one another before following outside to gather in the garden.

Neji, Hinata and Hiashi were standing close by as they watched Naruya started slowly to twirl the staff in her hand and then pointed to the sky where in the distance they heard the sudden sounds of flapping wing.

A great gush of wind came and then appearing before their very eyes, a large bird swooped down to the ground and moved with such flight and precise movement in the air to make it almost seem like it was dancing in the sky. It flew towards where Naruya stood in the clearing, its large rainbow wings sending a massive cloud of dust as it landed near its mistress.

"Hello Valfor, it's been a while I know." She whisper as she went and held her aeon's head and pet her while Valfor nuzzled her.

"That tickles." She said but continue to hold and rubbed the soft feathers at her neck. Valfor was enjoying being petted as she cooed in her mistress's ear until she pulled her head back and looked towards the crowd. The people were struck speechless and Hiashi, Neji and Hinata were the only three that broke from the spell of seeing the stunning creature and move towards the summoner and the summoned to where they stood.

Naruya patted Valfor's side before speaking for everyone, "This is Valfor, one of the creatures I can summon from my own 'home' that has one of its own gift compared to others. Many of my summoning have them with their basic elements of fire, thunder, ice and others." She explained and then felt Kyuubi urging her to get them outta there. "I hope that you will excuse me for leaving so early and like this but I must be going. I thank you for letting me stay and join for a while." She jumped onto Valfor's back who had bend down to the ground to allow her to climb on. She looked towards everyone once again.

"I hope I can see you some other time. Ja!" And then grabbing hold of Valfor's feather neck she whispered, "Ketta ib!" And Valfor spread her wings, flapping hard and lift them up towards the sky where everyone watched as they flew away in the dark night back towards the village.


	11. Lesson Number One: Never Underestimate Y

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok so I was a little slow and taking forever with this one but I promise to get the next chapter up this time as I'm working on it as we speak and those for 'Love for my baby, my babies', that's going to take a while but don't panic, I promise to get something done about it or my name's not Blue Kitsune.

Naruya: It isn't.

**Blue Kitsune**: Shut up! Now don't forget to also post your pairing for our lovely Naruya which will stay open throughout so please read and review and Sakura take it from here.

Sakura: Blue Kitsune doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Lesson Number One: Never Underestimate Your Opponent! Lesson Two: Figure Out Chakra Control!

Naruya stop by Sakura's where she had to explain what happened when she was later questioned on her whereabouts but little did Naruya know was she had been watched carefully throughout the morning until the late evening when the kids had to hurry home and inform Sakura as much they could during their spying.

She gave their payment to the three, a huge bag filled with each of their favorite sweets and thanking Konohamaru and his friends for their help. Naruya told her as much she could, leaving out explicit details on Kyuubi's orders about heading to the Hyuuga's residents and having dinner over there.

"Why couldn't I tell her about visiting the Hyuuga, I don't think I want to keep her in the dark about it so why couldn't I?" She asked after getting the key from Sakura who would have insist she stay the night but after a long heated discussion of not wanting to be a burden and finally gave in and told her that all the stuff that they purchase would be already inside, she and Ino along with a few others movers helped put them in and the paperwork for Naruya's citizenship would be there too for her to look over.

She would have to go through them and see what was required and in need of her signature and such but at least it would make her a part of this village until they could find a way to return her home.

Kyuubi sigh as she didn't know what was the best way to explain to her and tried for her sake. **_Because it would be difficult to explain Kit but for the moment just follow what I tell you as you have no idea as to what goes on in this world and try to do your best, all right? _**

She was right but Naruya was curious how Kyuubi would know and wondered on what she wasn't telling her, that she was holding back something and would have love to ask but Kyuubi interrupt, **_And also I don't think that the Hyuuga would want someone saying an outsider was let into their family home after barely knowing said person and wanting them to spread rumors. You don't want to get on their bad side do you? _**

Naruya thinking back on Neji's uncle and the way those eyes made her almost vulnerable and could kill her with one look or how some of those elders hadn't been please letting her join at their table that evening.

It wouldn't be wise to make an enemy out of that whole group because who knows what they could do to her while she was here and could make her stay miserable and such. She shudder to think of what kinds of torture they might have in mind and had to agree with Kyuubi to keep her lips zipped on that.

_You do have a point, I mean I just got here and don't want to cause anyone trouble or be a burden until the Gondaime figures a way to send us home which might take a while and who knows how long it will take. _But what if she couldn't then there might be no chance of ever going back to Spira, _I might be stuck here and will never see my home or my family again, mother, father or anyone…I'll be all alone._

Kyuubi hearing her sad thoughts took to soothing her kit, shushing and saying, **_Don't say such things, you'll see them all again soon Kit, I promise everything will turn out all right in the end, you see…Just got to keep your chin up and hold your head up and go along with what happen. _**

Kyuubi, the once fearsome nine tail Kitsune who had with every aspect of protecting her little kit, still young and inexperience and would have to go and teach her everything she could during their stay here. Naruya taken her words to heart and then feeling exhaust and wanting to get some shut eye before tomorrow.

_I hope you're right and...Yawn. Sorry but man what a day, I'm pooped. You?_

_**Yes it was indeed a tiring day and now is the time for sleep little one.** _She reached the apartment that she would have to call her home with her plaque number and unlocked the door and stepped inside the new room. It looked almost like Sakura's but didn't have the same homely air in which made her at ease. It had a Spartan interior and a sense of emptiness.

Maybe with some redecoration and later added some adjustment would she be able to call her own but at the moment she was bushed, having summon three summons in one day. Being able to call forth and dismiss her aeons took a lot of energy outta her as she was their source and visa-versa and depend on them for her power and abilities and they needing her body as their host, can't live without the other as they were both connected in body and spirit as hers linked to all theirs and their energy and magic flow through her veins.

A good night sleep would help all of them and went past the living room and head to the one where she thought the bedroom was. She removed her pack and set it to the side of the bed and flop down on the mattress, burying her face in the pillow. She turn and lay on her back, looking up at the blank ceiling and thought about what tomorrow was going to bring for her.

Today had been quite an accomplishment, having explored the village and meeting new people she feels would get along well with. She count off in her head, the names of her new friends she recently made since this morning.

Shikamaru, he was certainly a very good player at the game and she was sure that she would have much fun challenging him at Sphere break every time they meet and probably have a few go at them. And let's not forget Iruka who was very kind for what he did when he paid for her brunch and something about him seem vaguely familiar about him.

_He kinda reminds me of dad somehow but is completely different in a way I'm not sure why but almost has that motherly complexity like mother use to do whenever she worried over me and wondering how I would be able to make it on my own…_It was nice to find someone who seem to be like them and could count on whenever necessary if she needed a father figure and could go for advice.

Kurenai and her team, Kiba she found was very fun to hang out with and Shino wasn't much of a talker but maybe with some work she might while he help her on her bug control. Tthey were all different but great people to be hanging out with and Neji and his cousin Hinata, she found those two interesting and all the other from the day before, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Sasuke…

Strangely everyone somehow made her comfortable, not that she knew why but it did, making her feel less tense when around those people as if she could trust them with her life.

She yawned and her eyelids drooped before sleep took over her and dreaming about her family and friends back home and wishing she could see them again. She went to say goodnight to all her aeons as she always did before going to sleep.

"Goodnight Anima, goodnight Bahamut, goodnight Ifrit, goodnight Ixion, goodnight Cindy, Mindy, Sandy, goodnight Shiva, goodnight Yojimbo, goodnight Valfor, goodnight Kyuubi."

**_Goodnight kit, see you in the morning._** And they were both the last to fall asleep, Naruya falling into a dreamless sleep without any worries for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruya could have slept the whole day away if it wasn't for the sound of glass breaking and something crashing right in the middle of her room. 

**_What now?! Can't someone see we need our beauty sleep?! The nerve of some people… _**Kyuubi growled, agitated and irritated at the same time Naruya's eyes shot open and saw a huge glider lying to one side of the room and a person dusting herself of the shards of glass when she stood before the startled summoner.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?!" Naruya said, detangling from her sheets and getting ready to give this person a taste of her sword. The woman smiled cockily at her and Naruya wondering what was to be smiling about when this crazy lady just came smashing in here like she own the place and not liking that grin of hers.

_I should probably call the authorities and inform them that some loony might have just escaped the mental ward._

**_Yeah you might want to that…_** Her other aeons were silently agree, having gotten up due to the disturbance that was before them and feeling the irk of some like Ifrit who would like to fry the woman where she stood but Kyuubi calmed them and went to listen to what she had to say.

"So you're the new girl? Naruya correct? Surprised at how the Gondaime described you to me kiddo but I imagine you to be a little taller, not short."

Naruya was caught off guard with what she just said and her eyebrow twitched. Did this woman just call her kiddo?! She was sixteen and in her home world, she was consider a adult by standard and short, she was five' six and taller than her mother by two inches and could reach her father's shoulders standing next to him. And now this woman dare call her pipsqueak! Before she even dare call up Ifrit and do what he suggested and decided against it, not wanting to start a fire in her apartment.

She took in the woman who had the nerve to barge in. She seem to be in her early twenties from what she estimated, wore fishnet shirt with a brown skirt buckled at the hips along with a huge bay trench coat and high collar, her violet hair pulled up in a ponytail and the ends sticking up at the top and light brown eyes staring with a sort of glint to them like she had something up her sleeve. Naruya saw her hand move to one of the pockets and pulled out a scroll and tossed it over to her.

"Here think fast." Naruya caught it and unrolled it and read what was written inside. She read fast the first time but on the second time as she couldn't believe what was there and taking in what was saying to her.

_Naruya,_

_I have been recently informed about your pre-training practice yesterday with Kunerai-sensei's team eight and was told of your skills and have decided to allow you to become a shinobi but as of yet need a few lessons in order to pass as an honorary ninja after you have been given full citizenship. _

_I have assigned you a tutor to train you for the next several weeks, then a test exam when you're ready. I wish you the best and Anko Mitarashi will see to it that you get to where everyone is with your training and as I say once more good luck you're going to need it._

_Signed by the Fifth Hokage of Kohona, Tsunade_

Naruya looked to the woman and then back to what the scroll said and then to her again. "So I'm going to become a ninja?" She couldn't control the tremor in her voice as disbelief was still there and unable to believe what she just read, the words repeating themselves for Kyuubi and all her aeons to hear.

Some curious and others thrilled at the aspect to have a new change, a new opportunity and couldn't wait, encouraging her to go for it as Kyuubi was taking everything that was being given for her little kit, saying how proud she was and offer her congrats. If her family and friends were here, they might have done the same and Naruya still as speechless over the first time she had been given something that changed her life.

Anko watched and had to admit she was quite as surprised as everyone when the Gondaime had decided, even before Kunerai had come to her office and told of what she reported on Naruya and had went to inform the other senseis on the former teams of her recent decision once it was settled.

* * *

Flashback 

_The other jounins and the Gondaime herself were presence in the Hokage office as the fifth had conducted this meeting for only certain people she knew would likely keep what she had to say to themselves and not say outside this very room. She had also allowed two others in which were Anko herself and Iruka, a Chunnin no less but still he was in here for a prefect reason and the reason being was about the new girl and what were her plans to do with her. She would start when finally Kakashi arrived, late as always._

"_Sorry I'm late for you see I was trying to find where one of my late students was heading and I kinda lost him and well…" _

"_KAKASHI HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING IN THE PRESENCE OF THE HOKAGE! YOUR LATENESS IS WHAT CAUSING THE YOUTH TO LOSE IT'S BRIGHT LUSTER I HOPE THAT EVEN MY ETERNAL RIVAL WOULD FIT A BETTER EXAMPLE FOR HIS STUDENT BUT I, GAI SENSEI WILL SAY THAT—"_

"_ENOUGH!" Tsunade cried out not wanting to hear a long speech that would take most of her time and causing Gai and everyone to stare at the Gondaime, remembering why they were here and stood silently before she cleared her throat and brought everyone's attention to listen to what she had to say. _

"_As you may or may not be aware, we had been given reports of Sound nin coming in the area and that we almost caught up with them, keyword 'almost' and fortunately we have had some reports as well from Sands that they will be allowing to alliance with us soon once the Kazekage comes to set the treaty and make plans. Right now that is half of what I have to say but also Kurenai, you had something to say to me earlier to report."_

_Kurenai stepped forward and bowed, "Yes you had two of my students on the search and they found the girl, Naruya. She seems to be quite a formidable fighter and I believe she can be quite stronger with the right proper training. Her summons are to be precise amazing and knows how to handle well with the creatures she brings forth."_

"_I too have seen that girl." Asuma said while taking a drag on his smoke, "She played well against Shikamaru and seems to keep a clear head in the open mind on what she doing but there's something more to it isn't there Hokage-sama unless I'm mistaken."_

"_No I believe you are not, Asuma because I also recently met with this Naruya character." Kakashi said speaking up for the first time and looking up from his Icha Icha paradise book. He remember that girl from the hospital and could easily put two together with to why they were all brought here to the office of the Gondaime, all those Jounins and one Chunnin to be exact. "In fact I believe it certain that is what the Gondaime is to tell us will make things more in clear."_

"_You are both correct and that is why I have only you people here. What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room. Never speak to anyone in the village or outside unless they find out themselves and you must explain beforehand." She told them about what Ino had found and that Naruya was Naruto born in a different lifetime and in a world called Spira. Everyone took this news and for a moment was silent until one voice asked, the one who couldn't believe that one of his own back, alive and well was here. _

"_So what going to happen, I mean are we going to let her find out on her own and will she decide on becoming a ninja?"_

_Tsunade had thought it through before she nodded at him. "In time I believe, when the moment's right but for now, let her be. And I don't suppose there are any objections with what I'm going to decide on whether she becomes a ninja after I had already finished the citizenship papers to make as a citizen of Konoha. I'm going to have her be trained under one of you for a time being until she's good and ready. I want them to report everything she does and we'll put to a test and see which team she'll be assigned." _

_She looked over once again to Iruka who was about to speak up. "I know how you would feel more obliged to the job but you have your classes to teach and other things that will keep you busy. So I will assign to one other who I think will be most capable of doing it if they think they can handle it." She then had her gaze directed on the one standing by Iruka and said, "Think you're up to it Anko-sensei?"_

_Anko bowed towards her. "It would be my honor to do so to teach this young kit some new tricks under my wing Gondaime-sama."_

"_Well then, it's settled, everyone dismissed."_

Flashback end

* * *

Anko waited as Naruya took in the news and seeing she waited long enough, knowing it must be already in her head for the information to sink in, "Listen here, name Anko, no Mitarashisensei, just Anko got it? So what's print there is the words of the hokage herself. For the next few weeks, I'm going to be teaching you everything there is to know of being a ninja. 

"But let's get one thing straight and I'm going to say it only once: it's not easy so try and keep up or else you're going to fall back and I mean hard! Do what I say and listen to what you are told. I have seen the way some of the kids in that academy get through and please that stuff not worth listening in the class. Sure there are some scrolls you'll have to read to get basic knowledge but what I'm going to teach you better pay attention to. You will live, eat and breath jutsu until you got it completely in your system to even know with your eyes close." She went to her glider and pulled out a sack and turn it upside down and tons of scrolls came pouring out and scatter on the floor, one rolling to her feet and picked it up, tossing it up and down then twirling on one finger in front of Naruya's face.

"Best start right now cause I'm going to teaching you not only Ninjutsu, but Taijutsu and Genjutsu so better get cracking. I'll meet you over at the training field by the forest in say 500 hours." She threw it to her that land in her lap and then picked up her hand glider and headed towards the broken window.

"Well until then!" And flew right out, leaving Naruya with her mouth hanging open and thinking what a crazy woman but she couldn't be any happier as she realized that she was going to become a ninja. "Wow that something you certainly didn't expect huh Kyu?"

**_You are forgetting one thing_**, Kyuubi indicated to where all the scrolls were to the side of the room, still laying where they were, **_and you have to go meet up with her later for training after in 500 hours._**

Suddenly the good mood dropped temporality as Naruya looked towards the scrolls and realizing that she would have to work very hard to get all this in her head.

"Well better started off with something easy then to the hard ones later." She grabbed the one in her lap and started reading. It was going to take a long while to get everything in order for her to get the idea what the jutsu she might have to perform.

* * *

_Many hours later…_

* * *

"The Hell is this?!" She said as she tried once again to concentrate her charka for the third time. It was a lot harder than she imagine as she had only gotten to handle one but then a bunch of other got mixed in and she seem to have difficulties controlling all at once when it happened. She was able to at copy all the right hand movements in the process. 

Horse, rabbit, tiger, bird…

But to getting to do the right hand symbols for an attack became a greater deal and she was running short on time and had to hurry to the training place where her new sensei would be waiting.

**_Not so easy is it kit_**, Kyuubi sense that Naruya was having trouble and did in ways help explain the mandatory to help make it simple in the understanding of the Ninjutsu she was working on. She knew that as much as her kit tried that she would somehow get it after all her past life was based around here heh heh…

"Kyuubi do you really think I can really do this?" She had almost got it but man was it harder to learn when all she would really need was a dress sphere or garment grid and switch to chose her mode and use the attack she knew well by heart.

But Naruya wasn't going to back down, no sir she was going to become a ninja even if she had to burn this, engrave this stuff in her head to get it through. Suddenly she look to the small clock and realized that she less than a few minutes before meeting up with her sensei.

_**Actually that clock is ten minutes slow so I think you have less than a minute.**_

"WHAT!?!" Oh Cred! She gather up all the scrolls that were sitting on the bed and put them inside the bag and quickly rushed right out the door and down the streets passing the many startled villagers that she ran by and heading directly to the field.

_Please don't have Anko-sensei pissed I just have a bad feeling that if Anko's pissed that it's dangerous to be in her way._

_**I agree with you kit so you better do one thing…HAUL YOUR ASS OVER AND GET A MOVE ON! **_

She didn't need to be told twice as she was running as if her very life depend on it which might be depending on how well she knew how far a crazy person like Anko herself might be and some people who saw a yellow blur and could have sworn to have seen the ghost of the Yellow Flash.

* * *

Naruya was searching around the clearing to find where her new teacher would be once she got there. She found nobody and thought that she got off easy, thanking her lucky stars and her ancestors as she would rather not meet with her unless face sudden death. Just as she took a seat near a stump when out of nowhere four to five kunais came flying in her direction. 

"ACK!" She jumped in time before more came flying and dodged them as well. She then heard clapping and a voice calling out, "Well done."

Anko stepping out from the shadow of the tree she had been standing behind, holding one extra Kunai and playing in her hand as she smirked at Naruya who turn to glare at her.

"That is one of the main rules I have for you: Next time remember to come on time when I specifically told you to. I don't like to be kept waiting." She said and then smiling that grin that made Naruya think is not good for her sakes, "But now that you are here, let's get start." She went into a battle stance and looked directly at Naruya. "Get ready kid cause this is one part of the lesson where you are about to learn on how to do taijutsu and using ninjutsu!"

_Oh great two things that I have barely learn to mastered so far_, Naruya thought as she went into her own stance. Kyuubi gave words of encouragement and said to not lose her cool and hoped her kit would do well knowing that Anko wasn't about to go easy on her.

She just prayed Naruya would be wise on her attack movements. Naruya then thought of something and looked to Anko, thinking that it might work to her advantage, seeing that she might have a better chance with what she knew and get a leverage on the battle. "Hey is all right if I use my dress sphere?"

Anko thought it over, more curious on what she had on her then shrugged, "Yeah sure, won't make any differences though." Naruya inwardly smirked, that's what she thinks.

_You'll wished_ _you_ _hadn't said that_ and pressed one of the jewels on her wrist and the transformation and was in her warrior mode, the outfit almost similar to her aunt Paine's only hers had more the red than black and was holding her large blue sword, brotherhood in one hand, "Well let's get this show on the road!"

"Yes lets!" Naruya made to attack first, swinging her sword while Anko dodge the first attempt, missing her by a hair and making to attack, which Naruya move back before that happened.

_Nice try but that ain't going to work on me_, Anko smirked and went behind and dealt out a kick as Naruya realized that she was and used her sword to block it. The steel vibrated from the impact and forced her to pull back.

"Not bad for a beginning but let's see how you handle this." She began to perform seals that Naruya watched as she quickened her movements and taken a deep breath.

Should heat things up a bit, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" And a large dragon emerge heading straight for Naruya and jumping out of the way in time before being burn to a crisp by that.

Yikes! That was close and otherwise lucky but might not the second time around. _So she wants to play with fire, well let's do it_. She concentrated in focusing all her energy as she used her magic to enflame her sword and holding in both her hand, "Flametongue!"

She lunged with the fiery blade and swung, Anko having taken the chance to dodge it but the tip caught her coat and seared the material and making a clean cut.

Well that was something she didn't expect and was actually fun having this girl show off her moves, "Come on is that all the best you can do?" She loved seeing how riled she could get her as Naruya was taking her chances using certain attack that her blade was ready to slice down on her and Anko taking the time to avert and send a few of her own her way.

Sooner or later Naruya would have to use jutsu as it might be better than just using her warrior mode but as Kyuubi would think and knew she inherit from not only her previous self but her hotheaded father from Spira who she thought took one too many blitzballs in the head, her opinion that is and Naruya would probably be pissed if she made ill-mention her father like that.

It goes to show like the saying goes, like father like son, or daughter in this case but not to mention her mother happens to have those few traits that would have any man running for the hills once she starts drawing her guns, ready to pop a few caps to anyone who would get on her bad side. Kyuubi inwardly giggled while seeing how the fight was going and noticing how badly her kit was doing, not able to hold up on her own. **_Well I think it's time I give her a helping hand… _**

"Well looks like that you aren't doing so well huh? Want to call it quits and throw in the towel then?"

Naruya didn't say anything as she was realizing that so far most of her attack were barely striking her opponents as they usually did but then again she wasn't facing a fiend or anyone who could moved as quick or countered as fast as she and was working her like a dog after having to fight against a ton of jutsu and blocking attacks from side to side, dodging a whole hell of Shurikens and others that she was almost barely able to get away without having a couple almost killing her.

_That woman, damn she fought like a demon the way she was going, no offense Kyuubi._ Anko smirked, the kid was not half bad and couldn't resist egging her on just to get her riled up, "Had enough?"

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "No I'm just getting warmed up." She had to keep going, there was no way she was going to be backing down. Just as she was ready to give another shot, Kyuubi came to her aid, **_Hey Kit I think I know a way to help._**

_Really, then why didn't you in the first place?! _She was busting her balls and Kyuubi had the gall to now give her a hand when she really needed it, having to go against this crazy sensei she gotten! Kyuubi tried not to roll her eyes. **_Look I know it's hard and I know you don't think you can but listen, you must use a jutsu to get through all right._**

_But I don't know any! I barely had even a chance to memorize any of them._ If she could see Kyuubi she would have seen the fox grinning from the inside as having form many ideas during her fight and coming up with a few good strategies that would certainly come out well with Naruya the victor. **_But I do, now here's what you got to do…_**

* * *

Anko saw that Naruya was just standing there and wondering if she was calling it quits already. Oh and I was having so much fun! Just as she was about to say something to grab Naruya's attention, Naruya went to attack. About time! Naruya swung her sword just as Anko pulled out three Shurikens and threw them straight at her. But instead of dodging them she took them and then a poof of smoke and a log where Naruya was appeared. 

Anko's eyes widen, _what she perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu_, then she grinned, please to finally see her do a jutsu but one jutsu wasn't going to be able to stop her.

_So where did foxy go?_ She then sense her and turn seeing she was rushing straight for her and went to block her sword as she tried to swing it down but instead saw her slide out and tried to kick her feet from under her. The attack forced Anko to backflip in the air and throw three kunais and Naruya falling back as she move to dodge them. Once Anko landed on the ground she was surprised however to feel the tip of something digging into her back and looked slightly to see Naruya there.

"Shouldn't have fallen for the same one twice." Anko seeing the log again where she been but then smirked and then a log appearing where she been. Naruya cursed in her head, should have known better than to underestimate her. "Oh but I think that's very much true." She then formed another handseal different than before but Naruya saw her taking a deep breath and knowing what was to happen.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" _A large fireball struck down, taking in the whole field. When the flames died down, she saw no sign of her student. "Perhaps that was a little much but…" She took a step on the bare ground and after taking three steps, suddenly the ground shook and then felt something paralyzed her and unable to move.

"_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" _A hand emerge from the earth and grabbed around Anko's ankle and went to pull her in and then Naruya switching places with her sensei, seeing she had at last the upper hand over the situation. She smiled, seeing her sensei's head sticking out of the dirt where she had been, "Looks like I won, sensei." She smiled but then, "You might have thought so." Naruya turn seeing Anko, but if that was her then who was…? She hear a poof and realized she had been duped and the real Anko was standing by her. She turn to her, not sure what else to do as everything she done, following Kyuubi's plan and now didn't have any others. Anko smiled, "Congrats, you done well on the first try."

Naruya blinked, "Huh what?"

"You used some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu against me, the point of the lesson to see how well you would fare against them and how you would use in battle." She then pulled out another scroll and hand to her, "As a added bonus, here is a list of Ninjutsu I like you to practice and want to see you do by tomorrow." She then pulled her shoulder working out the kinks in her body, "All this workout gave me an appetite. How about you and I grab some dango." Before Naruya could say anything, Anko was dragging the poor girl with her, talking excitingly about how there was going to be so much to learn and couldn't wait for the next time. "Um one word though: try not to focus too much on those dress sphere, though was cool, didn't help much."

"Hey, I only use one but next time I'll use some other and we'll see when I show you." Anko smirked and pat her on the shoulder, "Can't wait. Now off we go!"

* * *

They made it to a little stand where they sold dango and to Naruya's surprised saw a familiar face sitting by the bench, looking like he was waiting for someone. "YO IRUKA-KOI!" Anko cried as she glomp the Chunnin from behind and almost force him to fall over as he look to see his girlfriend and to his astonishment Naruya who was taking in the scene. "Oh ohayo Naruya." 

Getting over her shocked, she waved back and smiled, "Ohayo Iruka, I didn't know you and…" She looked between the two, odd by how those two were both opposite and were to be exact dating if her assumption was correct.

Anko slung an arm over Iruka's shoulder, which caused him to blush lightly, "This is my koi, my boyfriend who seem to have already gotten into acquaintance with my student. Want to know something, she did pretty good on her first time, for an amateur." Naruya glared, wanting to give her a piece of her mind and Iruka sensing the trouble that might come decided to have them sit down and enjoy some lunch. Naruya having forgotten to have breakfast and now was starving and went to sit opposite them. She watch them for a few minutes before looking through the menu for something good. An order of dango was settled and while the food was being arrange, Iruka decide to see how Naruya was doing. "So I heard you been given a chance to become a ninja, what do you think?"

Naruya who had took a small sip of her drink when the waiter brought waters all around, lower the glass and said, "Well I think is going to be certainly something, it's all so new to me and I mean I can't thank the hokage enough after allow me to become a citizen and—" She stopped, realizing something and was standing up from her seat, "Oh my god, the forms! I haven't even started on them!" She was all of a panic as she wanted to rush home and grab them another wondering what to do while the two sat calmly and Iruka trying to settle her down.

"Naruya, it's ok. Gondaime thought you might be busy with your early training so she gave me an extra copy for you to do which I was going to meet you at your place but since you're here, might get it done and over and I'll hand it to her myself." He pulled them from his pouch and hand them to her. Naruya sitting back down and looking at the forms and Iruka handing her a pencil to fill in everything and pointing out what needs to be done. "Sign here, there, also on the bottom line, your full name, information…" She did, her hand moving where Iruka was indicating for her signature and stuff. When she was on the last page and signed with her name and then closed it. "Well I guess that it's. Now all you need to do is have a blood test and medical exam and that will be it."

"All right, I guess I can schedule an appointment or do I head for the hospital and get it done right away?"

"You should probably do it soon, don't want to wait too long or have to face the dread needle." Anko started at the same time she was happily munching on her dango that arrived. Naruya nodded taking her sensei's advice as she went to reach one of the dango only to have it pulled away and look up to see Anko giving her a look that said, 'Mine no touchy!' _Ok…she must really like dangos huh?_

**_Apparently yes._** Kyuubi silently agree with her as they went for her own which was set in front of her by Iruka who had taken the heed of separating their own from Anko's unless to face the wrath of his violet hair girlfriend. They ate and chat for a short bit, well Iruka and Naruya doing most of the talking before Naruya decided to go and waved bye to them.

"Hey and don't forget tomorrow. So be ready!" Naruya almost groan as she almost had and seeing that with the scroll with the techniques she would have to master. At this rate she have to put some serious effort into putting all she could into—

"Omph!" She and the stranger she bumped into said at the same time. She look up to find a pair of obsidian eyes staring down at her, "Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you sorry." She said sheepishly after getting over seeing him there. "Hn." He said back and Naruya confused whether he meant, 'all right whatever' or something along the lines. She was about to leave when she heard him speak, "Where you going?"

She turn and was surprised to find that he was asking, "The hospital, I need to get a blood test and a examination for them to record in my citizenship." She held the scroll, "And after have to go train which is probably going to take forever!"

"Um the hospital is that way?" He pointed behind them and Naruya feeling like an idiot going in the wrong direction suddenly and was about to go but Sasuke grabbed her hand. "I'll go with you. Don't think I want to see you getting lost on the way Dobe." Realizing too late what he said and Naruya stopping in her tracks and look at him. "W-what did you call me?"

**_Uh-oh this could lead to trouble_**, Kyuubi was thinking knowing for a fact that the Uchiha knew and had spout the last thing her kit needed to hear and decided some help was necessary from the nearest vicinity which happened to be—

"BOO!" Three poofs and a trio of kid surrounded them then another puff of smoke and Sasuke was left standing next to a log. "What the?!" He look around, trying to find where those brats went and swearing to get them and head off to go find Naruya again. Damn, like he was going to let her get away that easily.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruya was looking at her 'captors' unsure that they really were kidnappers as they were about a few feet from reaching her chest and could have easily taken them out but curious as to why they came to her aid. 

"Um who are you three?" She asked and the one with spiky brown hair who seem to be the leader of the small group. The boy smiled smugly and pointed a thumb to his chest, "My name is Konohamaru, and these are Moegi and Udon."

He indicated standing beside him, on the left a boy with glasses and was that snot running out of his nose and the girl on the right had her light brown hair sticking up and all three were wearing a pair of goggles on their foreheads. Something about those three were familiar at least when she sense their presences and then remember yesterday.

" Wait were you following me around town?" She saw the leader, Konohamaru grin, "Yes see I told you she would have known." He said to Udon and then back to her, "We always knew you would one day return to us, mighty leader."

Naruya taken back by what he said, "Mighty leader me?" She was uncertain as why she had this weird feeling that everything was leading to confusing ends everywhere she turn. First Sasuke calling her that word and now these three calling her a leader, "Um listen Konohamaru listen I don't know if you notice, but I'm new here and have no idea why you're calling me—"

But she was interrupted as they all ganged up on her, "But you're our leader and our ni-Nee-san!" She saw the puppy eye look and their voices pleading and knew couldn't resist as she sigh, giving in. "Fine, ok I'm your new nee-san but you three I have to go to the hospital and get something done, could you lead me there."

"We can do better than that!" Konohamaru and the other grab her and then formed the seal and then appeared right in front of the hospital. "Here we are!"

Naruya look to them impressed, "Wow you guys are good, well I guess I catch you guys later then." She said waving to the trio as she went inside and smile to them. Konohamaru watching her and thinking, _I'm glad you're back Naru-san even if you're a girl you will always be my friend and rival!_ The twelve year old look to his other friends, "Now we must train in order to become stronger!"

"Hai leader!" The three performed the seal and then disappeared, off to do more training as their older brother, or sister would have wanted.

* * *

The first person Naruya saw was Sakura who was coming by the reception desk and glance to see Naruya walking in. "Hey what's up Naruya?" 

"Oh Sakura hey, listen I need to get a medical examination and bloodwork done, you think you know someone who can do that." Sakura nodded, "Follow me." They walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to the fourth level. "So how's your day coming so far?" Naruya shrugged and judging from her state was exhausted, "Ok you wouldn't guess what happened." She explained about this morning when Anko came crashing in her room with a glider, "Well that's her style actually. Loves to do that a lot with smashing through " Sakura commented but continue to listen as Naruya told her how Tsunade gave her permission to become a ninja and was assign a tutor to be prepare in a few weeks which happened to Anko.

"Ouch I feel bad for you, having her for a tutor plus to be ready in a few weeks, she's not one to go easy."

"You're telling me," Naruya snorted, "She almost killed me when I was late and which I was thankful to dodge the fire attack a lot and now she wants me to memorized all these jutsus here." She showed the scroll to Sakura and she read them and turn to her, wondering how Naruya was going to handle them especially in her state. "Um one question Naruya and be honest with me, how's your charka control?"

"Not sure but I did all right when I fought against her, although when I tried using my warrior dress sphere, it barely did any damage so to speak." Sakura was trying to figure it out as she was not known for being the smartest Kunoichifor nothing.

"Naruya listen, after we do your bloodwork, would you mind coming with me to the rooftop for a moment and then I'll start explaining." Naruya nodded, "Sure thing Sakura anything for a friend." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and smiling that grin and Sakura seeing the similarities between Naruya and Naruto.

"Naru—" The elevator stop, indicating they were on the fourth floor already and stepped out, heading for the door on the left where they would first do a medical examination. "Ok let start off with a few simple test."

She checked her eyes, ear, heartbeat, everything and seem as healthy could be and her chakra seem enormous from what she could detect, even bigger than Tsunade's or Jiraya's of the two legendary sannins but had to see for herself on how capable she was at handling this power. She got the needle and syringe and the tubes to cap the blood in, "Now this won't hurt a bit." She tied the band around Naruya's arms, finding a vein then pierce the flesh and the blood flow as she stuck the syringe and the blood came into the tubes, having three at the least, one for the medical, one for the hospital and one for Tsunade to later check herself as she knew that she would want to check herself on how Naruya was.

Once it was done, she took them out and handed Naruya a towel, which she didn't need as the hole disappeared and healed itself.

_Figures_, Sakura thought smiling though Naruya didn't seem to notice as she look to Sakura, "I guess I should have told you about my healing capabilities, my mom was surprised herself when she found out that happen."

"That's ok, so you ready to come to the roof then?" Naruya nodded and followed her to where at the end of the hall, a staircase that allowed them to head up. There were sheet hung, being dried out as she and Sakura went to stand in between the rows and then Naruya finding an empty crate, turn it over to sit down.

"Ok now what I am about to explain to you is about Chakra all right now pay close attention." Sakura saying in what seem like a teacher's voice and Naruya having gone through many tutors in her young life, knew had to with the exception of a few boring lectures about the history of this that and whatever else her teachers from the shrines had to say.

_**Kit this is very important, Chakra is very vital when training and you barely even showed it in today's training.**_

_All right Kyuubi whatever you say… _Naruya heard Sakura clear her voice and was ready to begin.

"Chakras are, to put it simply, the energies that a Shinobi requires in order to perform Ninjutsu. Basically these energies are: (1) those of the body, drawn from each and every one of the approximately 13 trillion cells that are believed to make up the human body. (2) Those of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over the course of much training and experience. Together those two forms of energy are what make up the chakras.

_Ok so far I'm getting it, the body, the mind and the soul contributes to form one am I correct Kyuubi._

_**Yes Kit but keep listening, there's more to come.**_

"In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of a combination of those two energies, brought forth from the body and the spirit-in what is called "manipulating the chakras"-and focused in the mystic process known as "weaving the signs." So you with me?"

Naruya nodded, "In other words manipulation of the Chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them with your own body. Depending on which technique you wish to employ, the amount of energy you'd need to absorb would vary as would the makeup of elements you'd need to combine…" Wait how did she know this and why did it sound like she heard it before somewhere? Sakura picked up where she left off, "True but no matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half…But you could blunder so badly the spell may not be released at all."

_Oh that bad huh?_ Kyuubi purred agreeing, **_Yep which means you have to practice on how you hold on to the chakra to get it to last long and do the correct seals otherwise to put it simply, screw up._**

_Nicely put, _"…you end up squandering your energies and need to learn to control your body through the harshest training." When Sakura finished, she pulled a blank scroll and scribbled something in it and then hand it to her. "Here you go." Naruya took it and read what was inside, "Um Sakura why does this say for me to go climb trees without using my hands and to walk on water?"

Sakura gave her sweetest smile, "Simple that's because you're going to be doing this as part of the training I assign you on chakra control. Until you master chakra control then you will be able to master jutsu in a minute."

_WHAT!_ Naruya inwardly groan to her aeons who all heard their mistress and said they would help and Kyuubi saying, **_Buck up, think of this as extra credit that you would need to add as a shortcut to your training on jutsu._**

_Extra credit my ycc! It's going to be hell for me! _Naruya bowed her head to Sakura, "Well thanks for everything. I'll be going now. Bye." She walked back to the stairs, Sakura waving farewell to her.

Naruya I know this may be tough for you right now but don't give up cause I know that the Naruto in you wouldn't and be up to facing anything.

Inner Sakura, **_Hell yeah, Naruto is back and she's going to be showing off!_**

Sakura couldn't help but agree with her inner self as she made her way inside the hospital again.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Naruya's going through serious training now that she has Anko as her sensei and Sakura giving her Chakra practice. What's she to do. I'll give a small hint what happens in the next chapter.

_She bumps into someone and looks up and surprised to see it was Sasuke again only he look a little different. "Sasuke is that you?"_


	12. Encounters With Strangers and Too Close

**Blue Kitsune: **Ok this has been the longest chapter I've ever written and took me a while to get it down. Keep voting as I had some people shout out and who knows which will be paired off. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Encounters With Strangers and Too Close for Comfort Close Call!

This had turn out to be quite the intriguing experience but also very tiring from today's morning training to this afternoon with her recent lecture on charka.

Man what a day and it was only a quarter to five when she left the hospital.

Don't get the wrong idea, she didn't seem to mind if Anko-sensei might be a few gils short in the noggin, not that she say that if she wanted to stay alive long enough to see another day without dying first.

She figures her sensei must have two sides, one that was hyperactive and pegged on making such outrageous entrances like from this morning though had no idea whether it was habit or for her own amusement, maybe both but she would have to wait and see.

And then there was that sadistic and possibly dangerous side in which she loves to throw and send sharp object that could've killed her if that was the point of today's exercise.

Where would be the fun if she didn't have someone who could spew fire straight at her opponents and burn to a crisp? If it hadn't been for Kyuubi who gave her those few suggestion, she might not have gotten through with more than just the singe marks or slightly burn clothes and probably be in the hospital.

She was going to have to be better prepared and more than ready if she was to be training with her for the next few weeks. She hate to think what Anko might have up her sleeve tomorrow and what other jutsu she might use up against her. Lucky she had given her some to look up and try out.

She stopped for a moment and began to think as a thought came to her. What if Ifrit or Kyuubi could come up with such an attack like that fire attack she did, almost something to Ifrit's '_Hell Fire'_, a '_Hell's Breath'_ perhaps?

What if her aeons were capable with their elemental abilities and the idea was really something to consider and tinker around with.

_I wonder since Kyuubi was able to with that 'Genjutsu' then maybe so can the others? I'll have to ask about that but I think there's a chance if with a little time and we try to experiment with practice… _

She figure the possibilities with combining her aeons' elements and her magical capabilities and would be a nifty advantage and hope that the ones Anko used were on the list though she hadn't got the chance to look at them yet.

There was something nagging in the back of her mind, something that seems rather vital and essential. A familiar voice replaying words she heard not too long ago from today about the necessaries of controlling charka.

"…_No matter how great the amount you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half._

_You could blunder so badly the spell may not be released at all…you end up squandering your energies and need to learn to control your body through the harshest training."_

She had almost forgot and again had this odd sense like déjà vu and couldn't help it as she felt like she heard it somewhere before and even odder with Sakura herself.

Though they only been recently acquainted and seem to be getting along quite well, not like there should be any problems but couldn't shake off the feeling Sakura wasn't telling her and could see it written in her eyes.

The way she looks at her, no matter how hard she try to conceal it, saw so much pain and sadness she felt coming off her. And what was even more strange was as though she had wanted to keep from her but not sure why.

What terrible burden could possible have her to not confide in her even if she was a stranger and yet act as if they've been friends for a long time?

It had her thinking to her first night in Sakura's apartment and what she had heard and a sense of confusion and awed came over her.

This was making no sense to her. She had never met these people before and yet everyone seems to be acting strange and holding something back from letting her know. What could they be hiding?

She shook her head at the absurd thoughts. It sounded too ridiculous! It wasn't any of her business really to tell the truth and she had no idea why they were this way around her. Maybe had to do with something else that didn't consider her?

Yeah that had to be it or somewhere close to it. Perhaps there's a very good logical reason and maybe would let her in on it one day. In the meantime, she had other things to consider right now.

She reach in her back pocket and pull out both scroll and held one in each hand, knowing which was which and had different kanji on them to tell apart. One had a violet string and the other with a red string and can only assume whose they were simple enough.

She weighs the scroll with the violet string in her left hand, "Let see, Anko-sensei wants me to try out these jutsu before tomorrow, however…" She look to the other in her right, "Sakura says I have to first learn how to maintain better control on my charka though through harsh training."

She try to remember if there might have been anything else she said and started to make her head hurt with the effort to recollect all the information given.

She thought that with what she explain as basic if using so many words in one lecture, let alone one sentence even and already giving herself a migraine and had to stop before her brain explodes with too much going in at once.

_Tysh, at this rate it'll probably take me the whole day to get the hang of a few and the rest probably a lot longer to master in such short time. Well I'll go home and rest up and then stop at Ichiraku to grab a quick bite and head for the woods to train._

She wondered how she would be able to pull this off before—

"Omph!" She had been so deep in her own thoughts and hadn't seen that someone coming in such a rush that when he ran into her and fell on her rear.

_OW!_ She could feel pain radiating up from her tailbone and on a scale to one to ten, she give this a six, maybe a seven as she rub her rump and try not to flinch every time she brush her hand over it.

_Great I'm gonna be feeling sore for a while there, hopefully it isn't bruise but don't think so. And what's up with his chest, is it made of rocks or something? _

She looks up and was surprise to see Sasuke staring down at her only he look a little different. Maybe a lot than when she last saw him, which didn't seem so long ago.

"Sasuke is that you? You look different, not in a bad way I mean no offense or anything but um, much more than yourself and well…?" 'Sasuke' blink and then his onyx eyes curved up in a friendly matter though she had a funny feeling in her gut that told her that something didn't seem right.

The guy smile and shook his head, "Nope but I don't mind if a cute girl like you thinks if that's how you want to do it. Flattery will get you anywhere and I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking up an offer with a night of the town and perhaps get more acquainted."

Naruya wasn't sure whether to be taken aback or blush by what he was implying as she realize he wasn't Sasuke despite how easily it was to mistake their identical aspect.

His dark hair didn't stick up in the back like Sasuke's and to his collar and the rest lay smooth and flat around his head.

His lithe figure was deck all in black from head to toe. Long khakis and his shirt had one long sleeve on the right and shorter on the left. The rest was cut above his midriff and display his slim stomach and had on black gloves and sandals.

Either that was his favorite color or used more for stealth and cloaking she didn't know but had a guess it was one or the other or probably both. But she was never one to just be judgmental on appearances alone instead of character, personality or loyalty.

He carried a katana on his back and his hostler strapped around the bandage on his right thigh. That shouldn't be what was bothering her but could feel it going through her entire body and her aeons were on high alert when sensing her distress. Kyuubi was the one who was fully aware to see what was bothering her kit and no one mess with her kit. She tried to send reassure to her and to stay calm.

_I don't really understand but geez I can't figure what it is about him or what's making me uneasy with him? Do you Kyu?_

_**You're asking me I don't read minds Kit, you know that as well as I. I can't really tell you what's going on in one's head. Well except you of course that's different but I can try to find out. Give me a second to check and see whether he's dangerous or not. **_

Kyuubi was measuring out his chakra and found his was nothing compare to theirs but sense a lot of it was carried inside that pouch on his right leg and decided to inform her about it.

Never hurt to play it safe and give proper warning and try to figure what was it that he had in there.

_**Well doesn't seem like he's dangerous but be careful around this one though. **_

_Ok that's good but what do you mean by what you said?_

_**Well he might not look it but he has something in his pouch that's enhanced with chakra. I have a feeling in my gut and trust me, stay on your guard. Don't let him fool you with that smile of his. **_

She had to agree and always trust her instincts and her 'gut' about it. _I'll keep that in mind thanks. _

Something did unnerve her, not because of how similar he looks to Sasuke and what Kyuubi mention while she did take a quick glance at it and could feel the energy surrounding it inside and wonder what it was he had in there.

When she lifted her gaze to him again and he caught her staring and smile that's when she saw it.

Sasuke, she never seen him once done it and having not known him long but this one's smile was fake and startle at not seeing it until now and how well he held it up.

This was definitely a shock for her. She could always tell which was genuine and which was really a phony, a gift she had for reading people when she knew who were depress and didn't want to bring others down with their problems.

Or if they were lying about something and the twitch in their facial muscles or the way their eyes seem unease to stay focus on the person.

Even sometimes when her mother was in one of her moods and her father grates on her nerves and everyone could hear the blasting of shell while her dad try to dodge the bullets she unleash chasing him.

Never, **_ever_**, underestimate when her mother is PMSing and two: Keep yourself at a five hundred yard distance and take cover to avoid being shot when she's trigger happy.

But this guy, she tried not to think how she could have possible missed it and everything else could pass off as Sasuke's twin or clone, hands down.

Well maybe not that close but can easily be overlook if they were standing together and most would see the difference but figuratively they could be the same person.

If she didn't know any better, she might have mistaken him as a cousin or a brother to the Uchiha. So they might be related but she'll ask that some other time as she stood up and brush the dust off her clothes.

"Hey, um I didn't see you coming and wasn't paying any attention and had a lot on my mind today and well, you know how it goes with training and all. So I guess what I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

Why she was apologizing when he had been the one to run into her?! And why was she feeling fluster all of a sudden. There was an awkward silence between them and she reach one hand behind her head sheepishly and turn her gaze to the ground and found her sandals interesting and then remember her scrolls!

_I must've dropped them!_ She went down on her knees and went to search around as they couldn't have gotten very far from them. Just her luck if she lost them!

While she looking for her missing scrolls, the guy standing there like a silent figure and didn't make to give assistance as he was thinking he'd never seen her in this village before.

And unlike the other girls he met as most were annoying, ugly or just having this constant thing about hitting him whenever he called them, 'ugly', 'dog', 'pig', the list went on when he was being plainly honest and a quarter of the population were kunoichi.

He was taking the moment to look her up and down of every inch and liking what he was seeing.

The way her hair falling behind her shoulder like spun gold with four small braids dangling by her ears and the longer one hanging in the back trailed down. Her skin was naturally tan from working out in the sun and gave a soft healthy glow around her.

Her arms were slim and slender with some undertone of muscles and long shapely legs well define enough for any man to watch and have his jaw drop to the floor if they saw her walk by.

She had all the right curves well endowed but hidden under those strange clothing yet with a little imagination in any way and envision her taking off one piece at a time, slowly and with precise indication and you got yourself giving a man the boner of a lifetime.

He wouldn't mind drawing her in an erotic position nude if he could see what lay underneath them.

He took his sweet time, taking every measurement possible then cleared his throat to grab her attention and held up the two scrolls he caught, "Looking for these?"

She turn and saw them in his hand and went to stand back up while reaching to grab them and place in her pocket, "Thanks."

He nodded and waved it off as if it was no big deal, "Don't worry about it, was my fault really and should have apologized for earlier. I didn't see you as I had to go and report to the Hokage but if I had I might have stop and sweep you off your feet literally."

She saw him offered out his hand in a friendly gesture and went to introduce himself, "I'm Sai by the way."

Even the 'S' names were almost alike. Must be a coincidence and took his hand and shook it, a light grip but felt the firmness in his handshake. She took note that his long artistic fingers felt flexible and had some callous to them, showing how well taken care of they were. He seems like a ninja but what else was there to him?

"Naruya, um, are you from around here by chance?" Not sure what else to say and didn't want to point out she had been in this village for at least three and a half days, not sure when but guessing hadn't been that long to say brought from her own world to here.

He shrug his shoulder once he let go of her hand, "You could say that, been here for about two-three years and seen everyone here except you. You're new right?" She nodded and he smirked and she thinking that it was starting to creep her out.

This cannot be good and wanting to back away, as far away from him as possible. She could probably outrun him, just take one step back and—

As if reading her thoughts, one arm snake around and pull her close, holding her to his chest. She wanted to struggle but with whatever he had in his pouch to use he might try to prevent her.

Last thing she needed was to be out cold again by whatever this guy had up his pocket. She was tired of being the one in these kinds of situation.

First that creepy guy with the long tongue who made her skin crawl with the thought and now this Sai guy who she was wishing kept his hands to himself.

She waited for the right opportunity, knowing he had to some time move out of this position and gain access of her limbs again.

_Get him when his guards down, when he least expect it and after he does, kick him where the sun don't shine!_ That's what she had to keep telling herself.

What was he planning to do out here in the open where everyone could see them with his arm around her and her against him. People might get the wrong impression for all he knows.

She couldn't help but want to kick the cred out of him right now. He was smiling that smile again and if she wasn't trapped and her arms free, she'd be making him say hello to the ground that instant!

"You know there's something about you I like, you know what that is?" She didn't want to and when she saw his head bend down and making it look like he was leaning in to kiss her.

Was he going to do what she thinks he was doing! She was still and the beating of her heart hammering loudly in her ears along with his words whispers so no one else would hear what he said, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?"

"Huh?" Naruya didn't see that coming and just as she was getting over the shock, his hand reaching onto one cheek and gave a light squeeze, "Yep, just as I thought. You have a nice tight ass you got there. Be seeing ya hottie!"

And within seconds, disappeared in a puff of smoke and was already gone. It took her five seconds before she compelled and was about to take a whack at him but her fist met the empty air.

What in the name that is Spira! She had never in all had a grudge against anyone, including her so-called friend 'Hime, but she was willing to make an exception here with this one!

Who did he think she was, some piece of meat and he had the galls to pinched her ass, did she have a sign on her that said, _'pinch me please I like it!'_

She resist the urge to summon Ifrit and sic him on his tail or one of her other aeons after and see to it he's fried or frozen or sliced into tiny bits with a dog chewing him up then crapping him out, depends how she want to deal with him.

Preferably she wanted to herself and that would show him the next time he tries a stunt like that!

She saw everyone staring and suddenly going back to their own business and people stepping aside and backing away when they didn't want to face her wrath but not forgetting how her eyes flash crimson before storming off.

If they didn't think it possible or known better, would've thought they seen the same killer intentions like the Uchiha that went and slaughtered his whole family with the exception of one.

They shudder and felt sorry for the poor soul that would dare get in her way.

* * *

"BEK! That no good son-of-a—! If I ever catch my hands on him, I'll-I'll—URGH!" Naruya arrived at her apartment and shutting the door with such force that shook on its hinges and continue in her vivid state to vent out her frustration.

She slammed her fist against the wall and felt the debris crumble and fall to the ground. It still wasn't enough and wanted to hit until there was nothing left but plaster and dust at her feet.

"That asshole, I swear if I ever see his face it'll be too soon and he'll wish to never have mess with me, I'll see to that he—"

_**ENOUGH ALREADY! I think we all get the picture so there's no need to go on and on about it! Sheesh! **_

Kyuubi's imperturbable voice came so loud it was hard not to ignore and then taking a 180 degree turn and in a much softer tone after her sudden outburst, **_Sorry but I had to gain your attention one way or another._**

_By trying to make me go temporarily deaf?_

_**Hey, it wasn't easy to penetrate the first few times so I had no choice and you did regain your hearing after, no real damage done. Anyways, I know you're upset about what happen earlier but you need to calm down and not overreact. **_

_But Kyuubi—_

_**Kit I'm going to tell you there's no need to get yourself work up over a little thing. **_

_A little?! You mean to say that what he did I shouldn't be making such a big deal!_

_**Kit will you please be quiet and listen? Yes I would be pissed off and want to hunt him down and castrate where he stands and don't tell it hadn't cross your mind?**_

_Wasn't going to but the thought had maybe but didn't think would be wise and you'd probably stop me before I had the chance to._

_**You're correct on that I damn would. You need to think it through before acting on your own intentions and not let anger blind your better judgment. **_

Kyuubi after she saw the large hole where Naruya's fist had gone through, **_And I don't think it's good for the apartment wither unless you plan to remodel it. _**

She was speaking as calmly she could to mellow her before she loses her temper again. Sure her kit tends to go over the edge sometimes when angered and it was not like she was a rampaging demon fox or as Anima performing her _Oblivion _overdrive.

Now that would have someone running for their gils!

But with Naruya, anything was possible as she had many capabilities and didn't want to go overboard with her magic and waste it on some stupid things like that pervert.

Let her and the others handle that but first things first…

_**I want you to take a deep breath and count to ten and I'll count along, so, ready? And uha, dwu, drnaa…come on Kit.**_

Naruya knowing she wouldn't let her off the hook if she didn't do as she was told, inhale, puffing out her chest and exhale, following up where she left up, "Vuin, veha, ceq."

_**Cajah… **_

_Aekrd…_

_**Heha…**_

"Dah!" She finished and felt less angry and more relax as she flopped onto the couch and recline back.

**_Better now?_** Naruya nodded and lean her head back to look at the ceiling, "Thanks I know I can always count on you and not to mention the others. Give my regard to them."

**_I think they know and it's no trouble at all. Anytime you need don't hesitate to ask. Just don't let this afternoon bother you, we hate to see you when you're upset, especially me? Okay Kit?_**

"Yes mother." She sat there before getting up and head for the kitchen to grab a glass and filled it with water and then walking back to the room.

She looked around and realized how the room and everything in it so dull and boring with its' bare walls, the furniture lolling around and wanting to arrange it in a certain spot to get it in a more quaint feeling.

Nothing like a home should be, shouldn't feel this empty. Shouldn't feel like it should be nothing.

Nothing at all…

And an idea struck her like lightning would in the Thunder Plains. She wanted to smack herself for not thinking this sooner! Why had she not thought of this before? "Well we can fix that."

And what better way than to do a little redecoration, the place did need a touch up. She regards the place again and reconsiders.

Ok, maybe a big one and she was just the person to give it the right makeover with more than just paint and whatever else they would use here.

_**I was beginning to think this place needs some color. Perhaps a little bit of added scenery wouldn't hurt. Not to mention we need some touch up over on that wall and maybe knock a few to insert one of the holographs there and oh how about we add a extra space for your—**_

_Ok, ok, I get it, don't worry we'll have everything taken care of once I find that set my cousin and uncle uncle Cid gave me. _

She thought of her cousin and great uncle and all those wonderful times hanging out with them and finding scraps and pieces that had been long buried and forgotten in the Bikanel desert.

_You know how they are when they find loads of broken down parts and think it still might have some use to them and give me a few of their spares to tinker with for my 'Al Bhed' genes to kick in and create something amazing._

Yes and I'm sure you remember what he always told you, 'Uha syh'c dnycr ec yhudran syh'c dnaycina!' 

_Uha syh'c dnycr ec yhudran syh'c dnaycina. That's uncle-uncle Cid for you._

She head towards her room, the bed unmade from this morning rush and grab the bag that sat on the ruffled sheets and carry back to the living room.

She set it down on the couch and rummaging around and wondering where it was when she finally held the box in her hands. "Knew I'd find it."

The Al Bhed handy kit with a set up to twenty mini machina or more. It would be what one calls a toolbox and consider resourceful from fixing minor or major damages like holes and cracks in floors, walls, ceilings, arranging or adding extra space to, making adjustments, etc. The possibilities were inedible and no one would be without one of these back home.

Though the box wasn't big to possibly hold up that much but the Al Bhed were ingenious of creating storable and light carriers without trouble or hassle. Hers was the size of a shoebox and held up to a fifty, all charge up and rearing to go.

The greatest tool set ever invented and nothing ever escape her cousin and uncle to have in case she had an emergency and always put it aside for a rainy day.

Well looks like the rainy season has come and in the nick of time. She was beginning to think she'd never use it and gather dust in a corner, which would be a shame to without giving it a chance. She glance inside and smiled as if she was staring at the world's greatest treasure, more valuable than gils or jewels put together.

_Thank you Aruco and uncle-uncle Cid. Time to put these little guys to good use seeing you wouldn't want me to let them go to waste now would ya? _

_**How about we have some music? You know your uncle Gippal got you some and so did Brother. Should help pass the time without being bored while you work. **_

"Good call and I know just the song if that all right with the rest of you and nobody minds?"

She heard no objections while she pull out a sphere the size of her palm and went to activate it. The orb was glowing blue-violet and lift up into the air and moves about the room before it return to its previous spot and music start playing.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
_

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a lulg fight  
I can tell I just know  
That it's going down…  
Tonight  
_

The song pick up the tempo and her foot tapping in accords to the beat and took out one of the many flat oval shape disk and pressing down the button on top and set it down on the floor.

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see…  
_

She watched it twitch and out pops two spiny little legs on each side and larger ones appeared in front. It could have passed itself as a crab with the exception that instead of pincers had a drill in one and the other with a probe that sparks.

Its' little sensor lens scan the room, gathering data on its surrounding before she did the same for the rest and soon there were dozen of them all ready and waiting for her orders.

She gave them out as she called out their number, putting two or three in one room to work on, four to set extra space and others with different instructions and variety of things.

"Ok, we got a ton of work to do on and need to get start! So you know what to do, now move it!" They hurry to the area they were assigned and she picks up a wrench and giving it a quick twirl before grasping it in her hand and joining in on the renovation.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life _

_  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
_

If people were standing right outside her building and heard the sounds coming from there and assume that some party was going on and getting way too rowdy.

But only one occupant was giving it her own special touch and they didn't know she was having the time of her life getting the work done!

It made the job go by with a breeze as she went around, watching the small machinas doing as they were programmed to and heard the faint sounds of pounding and drilling drowned by the loud rhythmic beat. She did give out necessary help in certain parts as she went to inspect how far they were progressing in the project.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
_

"I think I know what will make this even more entertaining!" Naruya toss the wrench and activated her dress grid and within a matter of seconds, she was in a tan deerskin cut low V-neck showing enough cleavage with a leather strap interlace the front and resembling the intricate design of the letter 'J' and one behind her neck that held it in place, a silk violet ruffle skirt and knee high boots.

The wrench had also changed and became a mike as she caught it in midair and held it. Now they were going somewhere.

_Midnight I'm drunk  
I don't give a volg  
Wanna dance by myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch back up  
I'm not the one  
Alright _

Naruya didn't realize how strong or capable her abilities were in her songstress mode when letting the music work its' rhythm and flow out to spread through the electric currents and cables with its' many wiring connections around the vicinity.

The people of Kohona were in for a surprise when the station they've been listening was interfered and her voice singing on the air. Instead of changing the channel they turn it up and wondered who is that singing.

Naruya had no idea that this was going on while a few who she had recently met up and shock to hear was none other than she!

_Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight  
_

* * *

Ino had been in the shop the whole time as not much was happening from that morning until Sakura came over to say hello during her break. She told her about Naruya recent training session and wanted to send some flowers as congrats and encouragement on working to become a ninja.

When she heard the news and thinking of giving her a couple plants to decorate her apartment after she and Sakura realized Naruya needed some to brighten it up and would also welcome her better into their hometown.

Shikamaru had also stopped by and told him about her recent talk with Sakura and he taking it in though thought too troublesome but wouldn't say in front of his former teammate unless he wanted to get nag on and would be too troublesome for him.

He had to go see the Hokage as she request his presence and was long gone by then and after she finished watering the plants went to sit behind the counter, listening to a song she heard at least a dozen times over this week.

_When are they going to bring in something new_, it wasn't until she heard the static crackle and tried to adjust the antenna and just as she fix it to find a different song playing and a voice she knew coming through.

_Naruya? What she's doing on the radio?_ She dial up the volume and still not believing what she heard but thought she did have a pretty good voice. She didn't take notice how the plants seem to feel the music and sway slightly to the tune with the vibrant energy flowing around them.

_  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
_

* * *

Kiba and Shino had been at the bar along with the others, Chouji ordering a large platter for himself and digging in, Ten Ten and Lee waiting for Neji to show when they heard Naruya's voice coming from the jukebox and each of their reactions completely different from the other.

"Holy—is that who I think it is? I must be hearing things?" He try to clean out his ears while Shino didn't say anything though he was curious and once again his insects going crazy like before. But this time not hungry and there was energy surging through as he and the others were listening.

This was indeed strange, he knew no one who was able to give out such power through music. She was a very unusual person with interesting abilities and would like to find out what it was on how she was possibly able to do such to cause this unknown effect to them. Lee stood up and decided to go inform their former sensei and in a quick blur disappear, leaving behind a whirl of wind and stun teammates.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
_

_Break break  
Break it down _

_

* * *

At the Jounin lounge as every sensei of the former rookie nine was sitting back and Kunerai and Asuma making a conversation while he takes a deep drag from his cigarette, Anko enjoying her dango while her boyfriend was at the academy grading papers and Kakashi walked in with his usual lazy matter and waved to everyone in the room._

"Yo how's it going?" Before anyone could give greeting or say anything, a green blur rush in and stood in the middle of the room.

"YOSH THE BLOSSOM OF YOUTH IS INDEED SPREADING HER WONDERFUL VIBES TO THE GENERATION AND ENERGY TO GET ME TO DO A FIVE HUNDRED RUN AROUND KOHONA!"

Everyone confused by what he was talking about and look questioningly as he hurried to flicker with the dial on the radio until a strange and interesting beat and a voice they never heard.

"Hey turn it up why don't you?" Kunerai was curious as to why the voice sound familiar until it hit her like a ton of bricks. It can't be but she and everyone else continue to listen.

_  
In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah  
_

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin cred, but you're going home alone aren't cha?  
_

No one other than Anko and possible Kakashi knew who that was and Anko was impressed.

_Well I'll be, foxy knows how to sing._ Kakashi secretly smiled behind his mask, he never figure she was a singer or someone with multi talents but then again she was full of surprise and tend to do that with a lot of them. He wonder if she had any others and maybe use them as blackmail for sort and chuckle behind his open book.

_

* * *

Hips swaying like she had no self-control and made her way singing out loud and clear as she jump on the coffee table and pretending she was on stage and imagine the crowd going wild as she dance wildly and singing into the mike._

_  
Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
(Just stop and take a second)  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
(Know it's over)  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
(It's just you and your hand) _

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
(Just take a second)  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

Naruya went to wipe the perspiration off her forehead and setting the mike aside after she finished, "Thank you, thank you very much. You're all wonderful…"

She hopped down before checking out every room remodel and happy to see the result. It was well worth it and loved what she was seeing.

"Well good work everyone." She went and deactivate the machinas, giving them time to recharge themselves and put them away and store somewhere in case she might need them again.

In every room there was a part of the places she been and some that were needed to give extra space where to set up a certain spot for this and that, scenery from certain places she been and give it more the realistic illusion thanks to the holographic spheres that complete the finishing acquirements, arranging the adjustments in less than a heartbeat.

Now standing in the bedroom taken after her previous one and add a little bit more by having the beach scene interior with sand colored floors and walls that were like the sky overhead that would change from day to night and a ocean that shimmered blue green and look out to the far distance when the sun can rise and set, the smell of the salty air.

She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, feeling at peace, "Rusa Cfaad rusa…" Ah much better and could almost get use to it. She wiped her hands on her skirt and went to sit down in the empty chair to lean back on its legs.

"Now that's outta the way, I should probably get working on practicing those jutsu and charka. Wait reverse that and let's get started." She remember what Sakura told her and had to grab the scroll containing details about charka and to do.

Naruya was going to give it all her worth if to prove herself that she can even if she had to die trying. Well hopefully not die from exhaustion, last thing on her mind. She open it and read its contents, some of it going over what Sakura had already told her.

"Ok let's see, in order for me to maintain control on my charka, hence to use jutsus I can climb a tree without using my hands or walk on water. Shouldn't be too hard if I try to maintain one first and that's that right?"

She wonders which would be best helpful, climbing trees or walking on water? She would obviously need a quiet space to work in for her to practice so gathering her things and locking the door before heading off to find a training ground to go work her chakra.

"I mean how hard can it be to climb a tree, kind of the challenge so I shouldn't do too bad on it, what could possibly happen?"

* * *

Whack! She hit the ground with a hard 'thud' and felt the pain rise all the way from her spine as she shrieked to scare all the wildlife in the vicinity, "OUCH! TYSH ED DU RAMM! AYCO UH Y MALBORA'C YCC!"

Naruya continue to swear in her Al Bhed tongue knowing her mother wouldn't have been please using such language as she rub the back of her head and curse her wretched luck.

This had to been the sixtieth time and she had the bruises and scratches to prove it. How hard was it to run up a freakin' tree and reach the stupid top, huh?!

"If this keeps up, I'll be back in the hospital and dammit I'm not going to let that happen, I can't stop now. I got to keep trying!" She look up and saw the alignment of many constellations brighten the sky. The sun had been setting when she left the apartment and now it was getting dark.

Great, at this rate she was never going to be able to control her charka. Maybe it was time to move on to the next step, maybe walking on water wouldn't be so hard. She sat up and then shook her head, no she wasn't going to give up! She'll be damn if she was going to let one little obstacle get in her way of getting to the top of this tree.

"All right let's give it another go and this time no holding back. Gotta pull myself together!"

_Ok one last shot, let's go all the way on the count of three._

"Ready, one." Naruya stood in a stance and held her hands together, "Two." She began gathering charka and not only from herself but every one of her aeons decided to give her a hand. A well needed shove and altogether were merging and forming an allure of different variety of colors, combining and reacting and if anyone in the vicinity sense the strange power coming from the forest or how it became still, the wind dying down or that silent greet them as she concentrate on focusing her chakra to the soles of her feet.

"THREE!" The ground shook and a blast of wind came from underneath her feet, whirling around and blowing her hair and clothes and when Naruya open her eyes, they began glowing with a resounding brightness.

If any had stared into those shimmering orbs, they would see them changing from blue and green to pink and red to violet and yellow, to silver and gold and onyx to ivory before returning to their normal hue once more.

Power overflowing her senses and coursing through every fiber of her body as she race for the tree, running up the bark, her sandals hitting against the rough wood and climbing higher and higher, the branches that were in her way and scratching up her bare arms and legs but didn't take any heed as she continue going towards the top.

She could hear the screeching of her muscles as the tremor of her unbound energy threaten to tear her apart and shred her to ribbons but kept running, her arms at the side and her legs pumping with adrenaline. If she had any more she could be said to have been not touching the ground at all but air itself the whole way.

"Just a little further!" **_COME ON, COME ON KIT YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!_** The voices of her aeons encouraged her and Naruya saw branches becoming less thick and giving way as she broke through, twigs and needles getting caught but that didn't matter to her at the moment. She could now see the whole town of Kohona up here and taking in the sight.

She done it, she really done it…

Naruya smiled, "No we did it, everyone thank you…" She bless all her aeons for giving her the strength she needed and made to climb down carefully, avoid getting her clothes caught by the twigs and bark roughly rubbing against her as she moved.

When she reach the bottom and lay on the ground, not really caring if her clothes got dirty, her dress spheres tend to automatic clean themselves of any dirt, blood, slime, all that after an hour or so.

She had her arms set out behind her head and feeling weary and how exhausting it had taken her to complete one of the exercise. "I should probably take a rest and then work on a few jutsu or the water-walking technique."

_**Kit I think it's best if you turn in, you can always wait to practice tomorrow. **_

_I suppose but you know what Anko-sensei said, I have to at least have it down with what she assign._

_**Kit, it's better to not overwork yourself, you can't be able to if you're exhaust and I'll help don't worry, I'm here for you but let's go to the apartment and grab some shut eye kay?**_

…

**_Kit? Hey Kit? Are you listening? _**She got no reply and guessing she had already was too tired and would wake her later once she had a cat nap herself. She yawned, showing off her pointed canines and wrapped her nine tails around herself, **_All right, well let's be ready by tomorrow, understand? We got to make our girl be prepare for tomorrow!_**

Just a quick catnap and no more than five minute itself, that's the plan. Not like there was any trouble that would be coming their way, no sir…

* * *

Red eyes watch the whole thing, his figure easily blended against the shadows of the forest as though fascinated when he saw the girl doing basic jutsu. He was not here for anything other than the sole purpose to gather information the organization had recently found out leak through the walls of Kohona and see what it was.

He came by himself without his partner despite him wanting to follow in case trouble came along but he assure him he could handle a squadron if necessary since the war had weaken Kohona a bit and could get away without any hazard with one or two jutsus and be trapped in a nightmare of his own hellish torment for hours while he makes his escape.

But the risk were too much if they were together and the less noticeable they are, the better to sneak pass their defense and find out what's about.

He had sense the enormous and unusual amount of chakra coming from the forest and had made a detour to see what it was, keeping his suppress and lying low when he followed to the source and saw who it was.

A young woman with waist length blond hair that was tied back and wearing the strangest attire that was not normally seen here or in any outside regions of any countries. He never seen the likes of her before, probably foreigners but had doubts on that.

Then again Kohona might have change much in the last four years, new people might have come to live here now or to help restore it like the forming of a new alliance with the Kazekage of Sands and one of their targets.

He saw her attempts and when she fell on her back before getting up again and then, "All right let's give it another go and this time no holding back. Gotta pull myself together!"

She counted off and he felt the tremendous raw edge of her power with more velocity he never expect coming off her. It was as if she had more than one chakra that no ordinary ninja was suppose to have.

Could she be a container for one of the legendary _jinchuuriki_? He knew that the organization's objective was to find and extract from the host for their necessary purpose. They were still working on the plan for the one in Sand that still had one but the one originally from here had died not too long ago, so what beast did she carried then?

He was still when he saw her charka increase, almost above the limit he expect any host and the blast of power that emerge and racing up the tree in a matter of seconds.

He could even hear his own heart beat faster than he imagine and thought if he had gone up against this one by himself, he would be fighting her for hours on end and he had no idea how he could defeat the very likes of her. She would be a most difficult challenge unless everyone of them went up against her and be a matter of time before she was weaken or all of them altogether dead.

Such power, this was most exactly what Akatsuki need.

He waited as the girl moved back down and letting out a sigh of relief as she fell to the ground and letting a few minutes pass by before he came out of his hiding spot and walk to where she lie. She seem exhaust and the light snores coming from her indicating she was fast asleep.

He walked over, careful where he trend to not make a sound and have her wake from sleep and know his presence. He stood over the sleeping figure, his shadow looming over her but she did not seem to sense him. The light from the moon allowed him to see more preciously her face and those three slant marks align on each cheek, giving her the appearance of a cat or fox.

His expression remains indifferent and impassive despite the internal confusion and shock he was getting over and currently running through his mind.

It can't be but it has to be, there's no mistaking those marks, he had seen them on one other person and he knew that this one and the other could only mean one thing and that was—

While he was thinking this it was when her eyes flutter open and saw him and seem to be staring forever into one another's eye before she was the first to break contact and blink.

When she open them again, he was gone. He had teleported himself deep in the forest, far from her before she could have the chance to alert the others.

Perhaps it would have been better to take her with him. He shook his head. No they would need more time and preparation and had to head back to report his findings immediately at once. There was no doubt about it of who she really was but would need to inform everyone of his latest discovery.

He jump from one branch to the other and replaying the image of her in his thoughts, those eyes of hers staring openly at him with such bejeweled gems of emerald and azure orbs and couldn't rid them from his mind as he made his way out of Kohona.

For some odd reason, the stranger felt something stir deep inside but shrugged it off.

He had no time for such, he let those go when he had killed them along with his past, the only exception was his one and only living relative who's hatred driven to end him and swore never to let himself be caught by this unnecessary snare. Especially for this unusual and yet familiar looking person, nothing would stand in his way. No that will never happen or ever will.

* * *

Naruya felt the dull ache in her back rising and being in an uncomfortable position for so long and woke up. "Oh man, how long was I out for." She sat up on the edge of her elbows and look towards the sky. She yawn and put her hand behind her and try to loosen the kinks that was working in her neck.

"What a weird dream, for a second I thought someone was here?" She rubbed her eyes and expecting something out of the ordinary but saw no change in scenery. "Very pelicuar I swear I was sure that somebody beside myself had been here?"

She remember that the dream from earlier before she open her eyes and saw something or a person standing over her and then when she blink and saw nothing. She had found herself standing by a waterfall, one she never been to before, the water a sparkling blue color that had her sitting by the edge of it and dipping her feet in and causing ripples to appear. She sat there for the longest time and started to whistle, humming the tune that she and everyone back home was so familiar with before she had been born and knew by heart.

"Ieyui…Nobomenu…Renmiri…Yojuyogo…Hasatekanae…Kutamae." 

"What are you singing young one?" Naruya at the sound of the person's voice turn and saw what seem to be an old man wearing a white robe and a large brim hat, a pipe in his mouth and walking over. "Oh I didn't expect anyone else to be here, would you care to sit sir?"

"That would be wonderful thank you." He took a seat by her side and pulling out his pipe and blowing out a puff of smoke while she giggled, "Ah this is nice, pardon me for intruding on you like this as I sometimes don't see many around here come by to this place."

"That's all right sir, I just recently got here though it's strange, I feel as if I've been here before and you, you almost seem familiar yet we never met before, have we?" She look closely at him, from his wrinkle face, those sentimental gray eyes and that warm smile he gave to her.

"Perhaps we met in another lifetime. Few say that when they do but to each his own or in your case hers?" He chuckle and Naruya couldn't help crack a grin as she found it amusing sitting with someone other than herself in this other place. She look to her feet, splashing her toes in and out of the water and thinking to her recent lesson which caused her to frown slightly.

The old man didn't miss it, "Is something the matter miss?" Naruya look up and then trying to muster a smile and shook her head but reconsider, "Actually it's just today I was asked today to become a ninja of a village," She recount everything to him, though why she should be telling him this but felt could trust this stranger even if it might be a dream. The old man took everything she said and after she finished and after careful reconsideration by him.

"So you don't think you can possible learn to master a jutsu even when you barely manage to handle your chakra that it?" She nodded, "Why, you like you said master your tree-climbing, that's a big improvement and walking on water should be a breeze for you." He then stood up and said, "Here, I'll even prove it to you." He went and did the same thing she had done herself and focus his chakra in his feet then went to go step on the edge of the water. She watched and waited, expecting his foot to fall under but it stay afloat over and he began walking until he stood in the middle of the lake and wave to her, "Now let's see you try!"

Why not, if this is really a dream, couldn't hurt to give it a try. She stood up and follow what the old man did and for a moment felt the water shake like jello and almost slip but kept herself steady and walk like a small toddler until her balance was set and manage to walk towards him. "Hey I did it!" She jump and her foot slipping under the water, realizing she had lost hold and manage to keep on one foot while getting her chakra back in and smile at the old man, "Oh thank you, thank you so much sir!"

"Please call me Ojiisan, that's what my grandson use to call me."

"All right Ji-san, is there anyway I can do to ever repay you?" She saw him stroke his gray goatee, pondering what to ask her, "Well I don't have really much to ask but I need you to possibly do for me and I don't know if maybe you can?" He walked over and whisper in her ear and she listen intentionally and when he finished she nodded, "So your grandson is…"

"Yes and also for your troubles, take this." He pulled a scroll from his pocket and hand it to her. She took it and unfurl it to read what was inside and look to the old man, "What's this?"

"It's a special technique I think you might find interesting, will provide useful in the future. So try it out and train with this one and I know you'll be able to do anything."

"All right ji-san I will, I won't let you down! And that's a promise!" She hug him before saying farewell as she started walking away. The old man watched her leave and his body becoming transparent as orbs of his former life surround him, telling him it was time to rest again.

"I know you will, I know you will succeed and we promise I will give you all the help I can along with everyone else. Don't worry we'll be watching you not to far away Naru-chan."

When she was slipping back into conscious or at least she thought she did and was still dreaming cause the first thing she saw was someone standing over her as her eyes flutter open.

Who is he? He was shroud in a dark cloak with red clouds design on it and could tell he was staring down at her and make out few distinctions as the faint light from the moon fell upon them and for a moment, her heart stop and started pounding so loud in her ear she thinks he might hear it himself.

He was drop-dead gorgeous, that was all she could think when she glance at him, taking in everything there was about him.

Long ebony hair that was pitch-black under moonlight and went well with him and look silky to the touch, hanging in a low ponytail and when the wind blew catching strands of it and wanted to run her fingers through those dark tresses to feel the softness of it. His bangs frame his face perfectly and fell over his headband, the symbol of Kohona and on the metal plate there was a straight slash made through it.

She wondered why that was and how he came by it but didn't pay any close attention to it as her eyes were drawn more to his face, the pale porcelain skin almost reminding her of Sasuke's and could pass himself as an older version of him, perhaps ten years apart and could be identical with the exception of a few things she notice that separated them.

She couldn't make much of his face with the high collar over the lower half but saw how one line slanted beneath each eye and curved to give a hollow draw to him and those eyes, they were what bother yet intrigued her the most.

They seem maroon or darker but guessing to be more of a reddish tone, the color of spilled blood and saw something smaller surrounding the pupil. Three tiny dots that encircle it and she saw them boring into her as if to read her but something was buried underneath, like they were hiding something from the world and she could sense it coming from him.

But what could it be, what was he trying to hide from, curious and as she blink and the moment she did, he was gone, had disappeared from sight.

Vanish, like he never really was there? And that when she had got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wondering if what she seen had been real or not. She lean in more to the latter. There was no way possible he had been for one moment standing right over and just gazing down on her. That was way too creepy but just the thought of him brought shivers.

He was like any girl's erotic fantasy, the perfect quota to the tall, dark, stranger type that most would go crazy over. Too bad it was only a dream.

She yawned and stretch her sore muscle and went to go make her way to the apartment. Kyuubi and the others sense their mistress awake and went back to sleep while she got home and went to lie down on the bed, waiting for sleep to come.

She sighed and flop down on the azure covers and her lids growing heavy as sleep was ready to take over her but somehow a part of her couldn't and knew what she needed.

She had push aside all the plushies that laid on the ground and rummage around until she pluck it from the pile and held it up.

"Hello Kyu." She stared into the ruby-like eyes of the doll her mother had made especially for her when she was younger and told of the fox aeon inside her little girl.

It looked a lot like Kyuubi herself, having gotten every descriptive detail when she describe it down to the nine tails and treasured it always even when she got older and was worn for wear but that didn't matter. She cuddle it close, her only comfort and bury her face in the soft orange-red fur of the mini fox.

She took a deep whiff and the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood with a hint of _Sea Hibiscus _overflow her sense

But that one smell, that was one she knew so well. Mother's favorite flower. Father gave as token of his love when they've been going out and when she was born and watched how mother smiled when she received it and gave him a kiss for it.

It even had her smell, "Mother…father…"

She could feel tears brimming at the corner of her eyes and streak down her cheeks. She thought of her mother again and how worried she was and wished she could tell her she was all right.

She wished she could go home and be with them again. To be safe and sound in her own room, in her own bed with mother and father in their room not too far away, two doors across and listen to the splash of the waves and smell the faint smoke of the bonfire outside her window and drift off dreaming of better things before the next day and follow up her normal routine.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and not wanting to mat her doll's fur or drown out the scent if this was going to be the only thing she'll have to remember her. No, she would be home again, the Gondaime would or she would by herself even if it might take her days, weeks, months, she would find a way she promised.

But sleep did not come that easily. She was still awake and with thoughts and worries and now thinking about the dream having to do with the old man and the recent mysterious stranger she saw and the one before with her grandfather and Auron.

Were there some links to any of them, she saw no connection and had doubts there were but still, so many complications and too confused as whether any of this were really real or had been a part of her imagination.

Heck this even seem like a dream but too bad she can't wake herself out of this one!

Well only one thing to do. She took a deep breath and slowly imagine herself not in this room but a different one. The walls around her slowly fading and being replace with one that were a little more elegant and taller, the surroundings become something else and focusing all her energy in the task until she woke up to find herself elsewhere but still inside the apartment yet not spiritually in a way.

She felt something slick and cold rising from underneath her body and open her eyes and found herself staring at a high ceiling above her head and sitting upright and stood.

She knew exactly where she was, the accommodations for her aeons that almost remind her of the ancient floating ruins on Mt. Gagazet, white pillars that reach higher than she could see and marble ivory floors and mirror walls that showed her image as she walked through the hall, hearing the faintness of the song of prayers as she moved. It was like being in the trial of Cloister all over again and still could not get over the memories of what each test stride her to do in order to gain the summoning. She reach a circular hall where large doors had a symbol each aeon that descend from and a knocker resembling the aeon and walk on by until she reach the one she was looking for.

A bright red spiral, like the one on her abdomen and little flame-like that resemble the sun itself symbolized on the door and grab the knocker in the grinning fox's mouth and knock once before it open, allowing her entrance to the room. _Kyuubi?_

She heard something stir and when one of the few candles in the room ignite and light the place around her and saw sitting up on the large canopy bed in the center, the transparent red curtains silhouette a figure and as they were push aside and revealed who it was behind it.

A woman with long flaming red hair that trail out and fan on the many pillows behind her and if it weren't for the pointed ears or sharp canines she showed when she smirked or grin mischievously when she had a wicked or crafty idea in mind and the nine furry tails sticking out and curled around her voluptuous body.

She could have passed herself as a goddess and knew many men would have gone to war to satisfy her fill or gain her appeal. Her face capable of launching a thousand ships because of her sensuous beauty and fierce spirit, any summoner would have loved to have her power but lucky she had only one who would dare abuse such privilege.

She stared with tired but alert crimson eyes when her young charge walk into her chamber. She wasn't completely nude as she had transfigure a gown to cover her breast and groin but knew she wouldn't be bother by such for it was only the two of them.

**_Can't sleep kit?_** Motherly instinct and guessing the problem seeing as the only reason why she would come at this time but couldn't help be concern on her well being as the girl nodded. She had that look of a frighten child she knew all too well as she remember when the girl had a nightmare or two and would always come to her. She shifted on the bed, making enough room and patted the bed to join her.

She reach the giant fox and went to lie her head on her lap and feel her stroke her sharp claws through her hair in a motherly fashion to soothe her to sleep. She close her eyes and enjoy feeling it rake through before asking, _Hey Kyuubi… _She didn't hear the fox reply but knew she was listening while continuing her method to relax her.

_Kyuubi, will you please…sing the lullaby? You know the one mother use to sing to get me to fall asleep when I was little?_ Naruya was looking to Kyuubi who stare at her with ruby carmine color eyes. She knew what she was talking about, the lullaby when she had traveled by herself and her mother wasn't around and Kyuubi would do that in her place to calm her.  
Kyuubi brush the blond bangs from her brow and wrapping her tails around her form as they laid on her large bed just the two in the consciousness of sleep and dream until Naruya had to wake for tomorrow. Of course Kit, anything for you, just close your eyes and let your mind wander in the far abyss of sleep… 

_Arigato Kyuubi, thank you so much. _Naruya had let herself under the soft soothing voice that Kyuubi sang the familiar melody and went to dream of familiar days back home...

_**Kanmaii o desta ii mente  
Sanmaraii o tiswo **_

Kanmaii o desta ii noche  
Ei Satarii o tiswo

Kom ye.. Kom ye.. Kom ye..  
Aya ye..

Iiswo Rarimi na tiswo  
Ikenariri noche

Kom ye.. Kom ye.. Kom ye..  
Aya ye..

Iiswo Rarimi na tiswo  
Ikenariri atis ii yo..

**_Kom ye.. Kom ye.. Kom ye..  
Aya ye.. _**

Iiswo Rarimi na tiswo  
Ikenariri noche

Kom ye.. Kom ye.. Kom ye..  
Aya ye..

Iiswo Rarimi na tiswo  
Ikenariri noche

Iiswo Rarimi na tiswo  
Ikenariri atis ii yo..

When she finished, she saw Naruya was fast asleep and in her position look so innocent and pure, like an angel in her sweet bliss. She smile and peck her on the forehead as she watch the rise and fall of her chest.

_**Sleep tight my little kit, tomorrow will certainly bring new tidings for us. And should anyone try to harm you, we won't let that happen. We'll protect you with our life no matter what Naruya…for you are more than our mistress and your guardians, we are you as you are us, we are one kindred spirit, never forget that my kit, my little Naruya…**_

She with three of her tails carried the girl to the bed and carefully laid her down so not to disturb her and join her side and together in the warm embrace of the nine-tail fox and herself with the tails curling around them both as a cover and let sleep take over for them.

Tomorrow would indeed bring new tidings for them all, they just didn't know what to expect by then…


End file.
